Until the Last Petal Falls
by Kyler1123
Summary: Elouise Forbes is the adopted sister of Caroline and wants nothing more than to make it through high school, but with the arrival of the mysterious Salvatores, everything changes for her. Who is she to them and how will she handle the truth about the supernatural? Starts from S1
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OC**

**A/N This is a story idea I've been thinking about for a while so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Pilot**

Mornings were never my thing; they spoke of a new day. Which in itself wasn't a bad thing, except it reminded me how much time was going past without me achieving anything. Mum likes to tell me I'm too young to worry about time going by and I know she's right but I just want to achieve something before I die, morbid I know. I groan rolling away from the morning light, shifting cautiously to avoid my laptop still open from my failed attempts at trying to finish a chapter in my novel. Another reminder of how far away I am of having the achievement of a finished novel. Which sucked since writing was about the only talent I had and I wasn't even sure I was good enough for it to register as a talent. Pulling myself up from my bed I take a second to register my appearance in the mirror. I looked like a mess, my dyed violent hair was in tangles, my brown eyes were covered in black smudges an obvious reminder that I didn't wash off my mascara. Hastily I wrap my hair into a bun, smacking my hand on the alarm to turn off the constant beeping.

"Morning honey," mum calls as I walk into the dining room.

"Morning," I mutter taking the steaming cup of coffee she offers me. I almost groan when I take the seat across from Caroline, why did the girl have to be perfectly dressed and made-up before even hitting breakfast.

Caroline smirks over at me taking a dainty bite out of her toast, "Nice sis, you look even worse than most mornings you can tell you missed out on the Forbes gene," she comments.

"Bite me," I snap across the table, tired of her almost identical comments.

"Girls," mum warns, picking up her keys that jangle in the quiet.

"You're leaving for work already?" I ask worry tainting my voice as I draw one leg up.

"Yeah, sorry, I need to be there," she apologizes kissing me on the top of the head.

"Don't worry, I'm totally use to the neglected mum act, and Elouise mum ditched her at birth its like you think we care," Caroline says in a voice that could reveal to anyone that she really did care.

I sigh heavily, "You know its getting pretty old this whole reminding me at every turn that I'm adopted," I say to her annoyed.

"Girls can we not start this again," Mum begs exasperated.

Caroline snorts pushing the seat from behind her as she gets up, "Actually you started this when you brought her home," she snaps before storming out the door.

"Don't," mum starts, before I interrupt, "its okay I know let's not take it personally it's a stage and all that," I repeat the words she was so fond of telling me.

Mum looks uncertain as if she wants to say something more but doesn't know how, "I'll be back later," she promises, "love you." With those parting words she follows Caroline out of the house. I lean back take a sip of my coffee ignoring the scorch on my throat. Caroline and I hadn't exactly always been like this but we hadn't be close since we were really little either. Besides the second she found out I was adopted it was like she had been lied to all these years, she took it worse than I did.

* * *

School wasn't a place I liked being it, to be me it was more like the halls of torture than actually fun place to be as Caroline saw it. Besides the start of a new year at school, made it about five hundred times worse. Lucky for me I had basically perfected the art of blending into the crowds, apart from my violent hair nothing about me particularly stood out. I dressed in baggy clothes, I kept my head down, there was nothing to notice.

"Elouise," a voice calls out proving my theory almost wrong.

"Hey Elena," I murmur walking over to where she stood with Bonnie. Elena was Caroline's friend and what one would term popular, why she went out of her way to talk to me baffled me.

"I'm glad to see you, even if you're probably not okay," I comment. I was a horrible comforter and I had no idea how to speak to someone whos parents had just died.

Elena smiles, "You know what I'm dealing, but thanks," she tells me.

I nod unsure whether or not to be convinced, "Okay well I have to go," I tell her awkwardly.

As I take a few steps back she calls out to me, "Are you alright?" I raise an eyebrow, unsure whether the question came from, "Course I'm fine, I'm always fine," I reply shaking my head. Elena always did this acted like we were friends or that she needed to take care of me it was weird.

"Why does she always talk to you?" my best friend Daniel questions me coming to walk beside me.

I shrug, "I don't know she's unnaturally nice, I'm her friend's sister, take a pick," I tell him, annoyed that I didn't know the reason.

"So did you finish your book this summer?" he asks me jokingly because he already knows the answer.

I run up a few steps to push him, "No, you jerk it's a work in progress."

Daniel laughs, "But aren't you worried you'll die and your entire life will be washed away with the passing of years," he says to me mocking my own words.

I roll my eyes, "That's not even funny okay, there are no guarantees in life," I say to him matter of factly after all people died every day.

Daniel shakes his head solemnly as if he had actually taken it in, "Of course not," he says to me. I just roll my eyes knowing he's joking me and Daniel had very different outlooks on life.

I listen half-heartedly to Daniel to go on about some new game he had discovered, barely paying attention to the path ahead of me. A hard smack on my shoulder sends me skipping across a few paces, a hand reaches out to steady me. "I'm so sorry," a foreign male voice says to me.

I shake my head, "My fault I never watch where I'm going," I argue, after all it probably was.

I look up to face the guy, who was disturbingly hot, like not even on my level hot, "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then," he tells me, "my name's Stefan," he introduces himself.

"Umm Elouise," I reply, still not sure why he was talking to me.

As the bell rings through the school I smile in relief, "Nice to meet you kind of," I say before dragging Daniel and I off to class. When I turn back I see Stefan his eyes set intensely on Elena, it would have been creepy if he wasn't so good-looking.

* * *

The day passed quickly and before I knew it the hell was actually over, the first day hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. Walking home from school was normally my favourite part of the day because I got to think about different stories to write but today was somehow off. Call it some sort of intuition but I was sure I was being watched. I take a few steps forward before swinging around quickly to see no one, when I turn back around a black crow caws from on top of a sign.

"That's not creepy at all," I mutter to myself. The crow caws again a harsh sound in the serene landscape produced by Mystic Falls.

"What is your problem?" I question it, crossing my arms in fake annoyance, "you get to fly away that is nothing to complain over." I look around nervously realizing what I had just done, "Great, I'm talking to a crow," I mutter to myself, pulling my bag closer to myself. The gentle ring tone of my phone drew my attention away from the crow, "Hello," I say slightly annoyed at whoever had decided to ring me.

"Elouise I need a favour," Caroline's annoying voice says through the phone.

"It's a no," I reply before she can even ask me.

"Come on don't be like that its not even hard," Caroline claims if it was even possible making me feel like the bad person.

"What is it?" I finally ask, my ability to say no to someone was basically non-existent.

"The annual party in the woods tomorrow night, can you make sure mum doesn't know about it," Caroline begs me; I wrinkle my nose wondering why she was even asking.

"Can't you tell her a lie?" I question, bored of this conversation already.

"Yes and I will but back me up she believes you," Caroline adds and the way she says it makes it sound almost like an insult.

I roll my eyes, it was a thousand times better than getting upset about it, "Fine whatever, but what if I wanted to come to the party," I argue. Sure it was my idea of pure terror, but I hated the fact that Caroline just assumed I wouldn't go.

Caroline bursts into laughter through the phone, "Yeah no offense Elouise but you're a hermit and I think we'd all prefer it if you stayed that way."

The comment wasn't one that I didn't normally get but still it angered me, "Whatever Caroline," I snap hanging up on her.

"Hermit, my ass," I say to the crow that had stayed on the sign the whole time. I was going to go to that party just to prove Caroline wrong; even if I knew it was a bad idea. I hardly noticed the fog build itself up around me but the more my mind swayed from my determination it did. Turning my eyes to the sign post I saw the crow had disappeared, I don't know why but this unnerved me, like it was something I needed to keep my eyes on at all times. Without thinking I ran and it wasn't until I was safely behind our door breathing heavily that I realized how irrational my reaction had been. "A little fog and a bird shouldn't scare you, Elouise," I remind myself gently trying to shake the fear.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Daniel asks me for about the fourth time, surveying our surroundings at the party in the woods.

"I told you to annoy Caroline," I inform him, watching my perfect sister work the crowd, what I wouldn't give.

"She doesn't look annoyed," Daniel tells me, watching my sister as well. I bite my lip realizing that he was right, there was no way I was going to endure this for nothing.

Forcing myself up, my feet land on the ground, "Where are you going?" Daniel calls to me as I begin my trek.

I spin around laughing, "To annoy Caroline." My walk over there lead me in a path directly past Elena and Bonnie and unintentionally I caught snippets of their conversation, specifically the parts about a crow and fog. I turn my gaze sharply to Bonnie as she walks away and my quest is all but forgotten.

"Hey Bonnie wait up," I call to running up to catch her.

Bonnie looks flustered as she turns to me and to be honest a little drunk, "Hey Elouise what's up?" she asks me, confused as to why I was talking to her. I take a few seconds wondering if this was really a good idea, but then figure if she's drunk she won't remember it anyway.

"When you were talking to Elena just then you said you saw a crow and fog when you touched her, I just what was it about?" I ask, about as confused as Bonnie looked seeing as I didn't know what I wanted to hear from her.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Nothing it was just the drinking," she assures me.

"Oh," I murmur, "it's just," I begin about to tell her my experience before she interrupts, "don't worry about it was a joke," she promises me before walking her way. I stare at her back more confused than before, if it had been a joke why did she seem so upset about it? How come it matched so perfectly to my earlier experience? I shake my head just as she had; I was being stupid worrying over nothing.

* * *

"Earth to Elouise," Daniel calls putting a cup in front of my eyes, reminding where I was still at this dreadful party.

"What did you say something," I ask unsure of he had or not.

"I was saying that they only redeemable thing about this party is the drink," he repeats for my benefit.

I nod taking in the information before taking the cup out of his hands and sniffing it, "Daniel are you drinking seriously, this stuff is so bad for you," I tell him, offended he would even go there.

"Loosen up Forbes," it wasn't until the words had come out of his mouth that I realized we had been overheard by a drunk Tyler Lockwood and some of his buddies.

"Go away, just cause I don't want to kill myself doesn't make me a tight-ass," I snap at him, my annoyance building up. Tyler Lockwood was just such an annoying jerk all the time, and mostly he didn't notice me.

Tyler laughs, "Really well that's fine considering I don't think loosening up would make your social plight any easy." This is rewarded with laughs from his buddies making me seethe more.

Before I can get a word in someone else says something, "Why don't you just leave her alone you've obviously had too much to drink," the guy I recognize as Stefan says to Tyler putting one hand on his shoulder.

Tyler looks from me to Stefan before shrugging it off, "Whatever."

"Wow you got Tyler Lockwood to stand down," I mutter, genuinely impressed.

Stefan shrugs modestly, "Guys like that are all talk."

I smile in agreement, "Don't I know it." It isn't until then that I question why Stefan came along to my rescue, nobody else would have not even Daniel who was still quiet. "Thanks for that anyway," I hastily say realizing I hadn't actually thanked him.

"Its fine, but I'm meant to be getting a drink for Elena you don't mind," Stefan says pointing over to the drinks.

"No of course sorry for keeping you," I mutter instantly embarrassed.

"Its fine, it was nice to see you again Elouise," Stefan says before parting.

* * *

The party quickly disintegrated after Vicki was attacked, I couldn't quite believe it when I heard it. Mystic Falls was so safe, nothing ever happened here and yet it had.

"Elouise what are you doing out here?" mum says finally catching sight of me. Honestly I could have got out of here like Caroline had but the day had been tiring and I just wanted to get home.

"I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about, I'm not drunk I promise I haven't touched a drink," I promise her walking over.

Mum looks me over carefully placing her hands on my shoulders, "I believe you but you still shouldn't be out here."

I nod making my way over to the car, "Sure ground me if you want to but please just take me home," I beg her, leaning against the police car.

Mum's face has no trace of amusement in fact she looks almost afraid, a face I had never seen on her, "I'm serious, I don't want you on your own after dark. Where's Caroline?" I stare at her confusion taking over my senses, mum may be the sheriff but that was a little bit of an extreme rule even for her.

"Somewhere," I finally say answering the question she posed me.

Mum shoulders droop at this like she isn't sure how to take the news, "Fine let me just finish up here and I'll take you home," she promises me, "and you'll listen to me about the after dark thing," she adds uncertainly.

I shrug, "When do I not?"

* * *

**So what do you readers (if there are any lol) think of Elouise any theories?**


	2. Chapter 2 Night of the Comet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs**

**Thanks to randomreader1320 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Night of the Comet**

"Elouise," mum calls as I make my way to the door. I hesitate at the handle wondering if I could just pretend that I hadn't heard her.

I drop my hand again realizing I could never do that and turn to face her, "Yeah," I say in an oddly cheerful tone that I used to try and hide my annoyance.

"You'll come straight home right?" she questions me sounding more like the sheriff she was, than my actual mother.

"Yes, I know grounded for a week," I reply, a sour taste appearing in my mouth over the fact I actually had to say it.

Mum looks like she wants to continue but ultimately decides it's a bad idea, "Have a good day," she says smiling again.

"Sure," I murmur, my hand reappearing on the handle as I make my way out. I couldn't understand the way mum was acting; she was displaying an excessive need to protect me, which meant rules enforced that just didn't make sense.

"Hey Forbes," Daniel calls running up to walk beside me. I smiled at the welcome distraction, Daniel and me had walked to school for as long as I could remember and the only reason we didn't walk home together is that Daniel preferred to study at the Grill, away from his busy family.

"Forbes?" I question lightly wondering what had inspired the nickname.

"I was watching a cop show, but it works right?" he explains to me.

I laugh, "No it doesn't," I argue almost rolling my eyes. My laughter is forced to a stop, when my eyes catch something I didn't want to see.

I grab Daniels arm, "Look over there," I instruct him pointing to the crow standing peacefully on someone's fence.

"It's a crow," Daniel deadpans looking from me to it.

I glare at him, "It's the crow," I tell him something inside of me telling me it was the same crow from the other day, "I think it's stalking me," I decide completely serious, until of course I realized what I had said.

Daniel turns to look at me, "I hate to break it to you Forbes but crows don't stalk people," he informs desperately trying to keep himself from laughing.

I let go of his arm reluctantly crossing mine together, "Fine its not stalking me," I agree, "stop calling me Forbes," I demand hoping to divert his attention from how I made a fool of myself.

The laugh Daniel has been holding back explodes out causing me to flinch, "Sorry Elouise," he says conceding to my last demand.

* * *

"Hey," Elena calls cheerfully to me from where she stands with Stefan across the corridor.

I was planning to wave and walk past, until my eyes catch sight of what she's holding in her hands, "Is that Wuthering Heights?" I question walking over to them. The book itself wasn't enough to make me talk but the copy of it was, it was old and I loved anything old.

"Yeah, Stefan's letting me borrow it," Elena explains.

"How'd you get it?" I ask intrigued, "I mean I've done hours of book shopping looking for a copy this old of any of the classics."

Stefan shifts almost uncomfortably, "Uh it was passed down through the family," he explains, and I wondered if he just had family issues.

"Cool, I wish our family handed down something like this, would you believe they are not avid readers?" I ask sarcastically wondering why I felt so comfortable around Stefan, strangers normally declared me mute.

Elena laughs, "Somehow yes."

"I have lots of books, if you'd like to borrow some," Stefan offers me and I almost consider it.

"No its okay, my entire room is filled with my books and I think mum would probably die if I brought home another one even if it was to borrow," I tell him.

Elena smiles, "Unfortunately I can back her up on that one, I've been in her room and you can't even walk without running into a book," she says causing me to wonder when Elena had last stepped foot in my room, it must have been years ago.

Stefan nods looking from me to Elena as if knows something we don't, "What?" I ask him, my curiosity building up.

"Nothing," he answers me, and I almost believe he's telling the truth he says it so sincerely.

"Fine well, I should go," I say to them walking away to find myself running straight into Bonnie. I make a side step to walk around her but she grabs my wrist to stop me giving me the oddest look.

"Bonnie is there something wrong?" I ask confused as to what she was doing.

Bonnie shakes her head as if clearing it of some unpleasant memory, "That thing at the party I just wanted to apologize if it freaked you out," she tells me releasing my arm.

"Oh no it didn't I just thought you may have noticed the rising population of crows," I joke lightly.

"What?" Bonnie asks me looking alarmed.

I scramble quickly for something to say regretting that I had made the joke in the first place, "I just mean I've seen more crows around than usual," I explain.

Bonnie nods, "Yeah its weird right," she agrees, "anyway I should go."

"Bye Bonnie," I call as she walks away trying to figure out the strange conversation in my head. The more Bonnie seemed to be trying to convince me what she said to Elena was nothing, the more it convinced me it was something.

* * *

"You have to let me go to the comet," I beg mum as we sit down for dinner, the first actual dinner we had with all three of us here in ages. Which is surprising since I assumed mum would be busy with what happened to Vicki. Sure I knew it was animal but I thought there might be papers or forms or something.

"Why would you want to go anyway?" Caroline questions me in a bored tone.

"Because its an important astronomical event," I snap at her, how was it that I did one bad thing and I was grounded, whereas Caroline could get away with murder.

"One that you can watch here," mum tells me her tone ordering me to finish the conversation. I wanted to argue that Daniel and I had wanted to go together to this thing years ago when we first figured out it was coming, but I knew it was futile.

"Just let her go, its one night and I think that party was probably the first and last bad thing she would ever do," Caroline tells mum, and my eyes widen in shock. Caroline never stood up for me, I mean she never had a reason to, but she hated me.

Mum seems surprised by her words to, Caroline shrugs, "What its important to her, she killing my sleep by talking to Daniel about it all night."

I frown at this, I didn't think we were that loud or count on the fact Caroline would even notice what we were talking about.

"Fine," mum says her resolve breaking down at Caroline unexpected act of kindness.

I squeal pulling her into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, best mum in the world," I declare. Then turning halfway to Caroline I mouth a thank you which she purposely ignores.

* * *

"I'm so excited," I say to Daniel turning my pamphlet around him my hand.

"I know right these opportunities don't come round very often," he agrees, one of the few things we do agree on.

Something in the distance catches his eyes and he shakes his head, "I'll be back in a sec," Daniel informs me and I look to see his sister. I shrug unsure why it was so urgent that he see her, but my phone going distracts me from protesting. Unfortunately it was just a text from mum reminding me that I had to be home at a decent hour. I reply with a yes and another thank you as it only seems fair before deciding to turn back to my pamphlet, which to make great distress is gone. I search for it in desperation, of course I could just get another one but that required to much effort.

"Looking for this," a voice I'd never heard before says and I look up to see a guy I'd never seen before holding my pamphlet.

I take it cautiously, "Yeah I must have dropped it," I murmur.

"I'm looking for my brother you haven't seen him have you?" the stranger questions, I look at him oddly why would I know the brother of someone I'd never met.

He laughs, "Right we haven't met, I'm Damon Salvatore," he says holding out one hand to me.

The name clicks in my head and I take his hand, "Stefan's brother, I see. Well I haven't seen Stefan around sorry but he's bound to show up," I inform him looking over at Elena.

Damon follows my gaze, "Right to see Elena the new girlfriend," Damon says, pronouncing the word new as if it was almost a bad thing.

"New?" I question unable to stop myself from repeating the word.

"Ah well Stefan has a rocky relationship past," Damon tells me.

"Oh," I mutter, I wanted to ask more but decided against it.

"Hey Elouise," Daniel calls coming back to join me.

Damon smirks at me and I'm not sure why, "Nice to meet you Elouise," he says but something about his tone puts me off, like he meant it but in a sinister way. I turn to face Daniel to see if he felt it but he showed no signs and by the time I turned back Damon was out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" I question Daniel.

Daniel shrugs, "I don't know he walked away."

"What the hell was that?" Caroline snaps grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Daniel.

"What was what?" I ask confused at her harsh tone and squirming to get out of her grip.

"Why were you talking to him, he's mine," she declares as if I was meant to see an invisible mark on him.

"He asked me a question geez I'm sorry I didn't realize," I defend myself, still unsure why I had to.

"Just don't do it again," Caroline snaps before marching away.

"Sure thing," I mutter to her back.

* * *

I wave to Stefan as he passes me making my way to Daniel for my ride home, figuring that if I stayed any later mum may kill me, if she was even home. Stefan waves back but he seems flustered like something bad just happened.

"Are you alright?" I question him, feeling the need to repay the friendliness Stefan always seemed to show to me.

Stefan looks surprised by my words, "Yeah fine, just looking for Elena have you seen her?"

"Um no, but Caroline and Bonnie are at the Grill and they would know," I say glad that I was actually of some help this once, "speaking of your brother was looking for you earlier," recalling my earlier experience.

"Damon?" Stefan questions.

I laugh, "Unless there's more Salvatores around here," I joke looking around me.

Stefan smiles, "No just me and him," he tells me and I can see him open his mouth as if he wants to say more but isn't quite sure if he should. I assume it's because they're not the closest of brothers but I didn't want to say it just in case I was wrong.

"Well I have to go, I hope you can find Elena," I say because even though I didn't really know either of them, they kind of seemed perfect.

"Wait Elouise, I got you this," Stefan says pulling a book out of his jacket pocket; it was small, red and most importantly old. I took it carefully without thinking and grin when I see what it is the three musketeers by Alexandre Dumas.

"This is amazing," I declare, "but I don't understand," I admit after all it wasn't exactly normal to give people you hardly meet presents.

"You seemed so excited when we were talking about books and Elena said you were collecting copies of this book and I happened to have a spare," he explains as if its no big deal. I couldn't remember telling Elena that but obviously I had and it kind of touched my heart that she remembered and that he had given me one.

"Thank you so much, I'll add it to my collection and considering its so small mum won't even notice," I beam, clutching it to my chest.

Stefan smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh and I mean it about you finding Elena, I know this is weird but I love you two together," I admit, wondering if I had gone a bit too far.

"I figured you might say something like that, see you later Elouise," Stefan says causing me to wonder on his words. In the end I just let it pass after all maybe he just figured I was that kind of person.

As soon as I get home I begin reading my new book it was sad I know but I loved to see the subtle differences in each new copy. It also allowed my mind to stray from the fact mum wasn't home even though she was supposed to make sure I came home at a decent hour, I guess some things never changed. The house was silent until I hear the unmistakable sound of the door and the giggle of Caroline and a voice of another guy, that guy being Damon. I groaned Caroline had got her guy, leaving me in the most awkward position ever.

"What's going on?" Daniel asks me as he answers the phone.

"Save me Caroline brought a guy home and I just can't stand the awkwardness of you know hearing them," I beg Daniel in desperation.

"Aren't you grounded?" he questions me.

"Yes but just you know pick me up for a few hours until their asleep," I plead with him.

"I'm tired," Daniel protests.

"Please," I add knowing he would eventually break.

"Fine, I'll be there soon," he promises.

"Thank you," I say happily glad that I didn't have to stay and as long as I got home before mum she would be none the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3 Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N : I will warn it is like 2am in the morning here so there may be some editing mistakes...I'm very sorry!**

**Thank you to all the followers and favorites.**

**And extra thanks to Sabine Christensen, Carla Krushnic, guest, Ritsikas, DancingToTheBeat, randomreader1320, and .love3**

**Carla Krushnic: I'm glad you like it and I wish I could do third person but it never turns out that great...so I'm a little bit hesitant to try it.**

**randomreader1320: Elouise is something but you'll find out soonish I promise I hope I don't disappoint. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Friday Night Bites**

The morning sun shone through the window as I prepared my coffee, the house was actually peaceful which could only mean that Caroline was at school already or still sleeping. I kind of doubted the latter considering Caroline didn't miss school for a lot. Mum wasn't home so I didn't know if that meant she had left early or that she just hadn't come home.

"Enough for me?" a voice asks me.

The foreign voice caused me to jump sending hot coffee over myself, "Ahh," I scream as the scalding liquid seeps to my skin. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl at Damon, Caroline's late night guest as I attempt to dry myself off.

Damon holds up his hands but still looks amused at what just happened, "Didn't mean to scare you," he says in a tone that implies the opposite.

"Whatever," I snap dropping the tea towel, "why are you out here you do realize this is the sheriff's house right and your messing with her daughter?" It seemed like an awfully big gamble to come out, for all he knew I could have been mum.

Damon looks around, "She doesn't seem to be around," he states pointing out the obvious.

"It's the principle okay," I mutter picking up my coffee and circling around the room so the table stood between us, something about Damon just seemed off, in a way I couldn't quite grasp.

Damon looks at me and the table between us before smirking, "You don't like me," he observes.

"Yes," I answer, Damon seems surprised before I add, "there is enough coffee for you. Tell Caroline to wake up its almost time for school and please next time we see each other have a shirt on," I blush at the last bit, somehow only just noticing the lack of clothing in Damon's upper region. I could tell Damon was about to say something and I only could guess that it was something that I didn't want to hear, so I made a quick retreat to my bedroom in the hopes that by the time I was ready to go to school Damon would be long gone.

* * *

"Hey," Elena calls cheerfully as I arrive at school with Daniel alongside, thankfully I had been able to escape the house without seeing Damon again. I was tempted to just wave at Elena, but I couldn't so it, not after Stefan had given me the present.

"Give me a sec," I whisper to Daniel, making my across the field towards them.

"Good morning, Elouise," Stefan greets me as I stand before them. I half smile at the greeting wondering why it was hardly ever said any more.

"Morning," I reply, "what you two doing?" I question feeling a need to keep the conversation going.

"Planning a dinner to make Bonnie like Stefan," Elena informs me.

"She doesn't like him?" I question confused, that just seemed wrong Stefan was too nice to not be liked.

"Weird right?" Elena says to me, sounding slightly vindicated.

"Very," I say nodding my head enthusiastically, "your perfectly likable and she'll totally like you when she gets to know you," I promise Stefan.

"That's what I told him," Elena agrees turning to face Stefan with an I told you so face, which caused me to laugh.

Stefan shakes his head at us, "Well why don't you come to dinner tonight?" Stefan offers me.

My heart stops the thought of it sending me into a spiral of panic, "Ah no I couldn't," I stutter, hoping Elena will shut down the idea.

To my dismay she agrees, "Yeah you like Stefan it'll be two against one."

"Bonnie doesn't like me so it'd be stupid," I argue wishing they would get the hint and leave it.

Elena laughs as if the idea is ridiculous, "Of course Bonnie likes you, it'll be fine, my house at eight," she commands.

I stare at her in desperation, "That might not suit me," I murmur a last ditch effort.

"Come on it'll be fun," Elena promises me. I give a pleading look to Stefan as if he could sense it and set me free. Unfortunately I plan it just as a football comes hurtling towards us causing me to flinch in fear as I anticipate the incoming pain. I open my eyes to see Stefan holding the ball and I stare at him in shock, "Okay that was amazing," I comment looking over at the source of the ball. Matt and Tyler stand looking as shocked as I was and I couldn't help but join my laugh in with Elena's.

"So eight?" she prompts me.

"Fine," I agree hesitantly, wondering if she would mind if I called in sick.

* * *

"Elena asked me to a make Bonnie like Stefan dinner," I explain to Daniel when he asks what took me so long.

Daniel gives me a strange look, "Why would she do that?"

I shrug, wounded at the fact it seemed so unbelievable Elena would invite me to dinner, "Stefan and I are friends I guess and I guess she thought I could help her guess."

"Friends," Daniel scoffs, causing me to frown, "I'm sorry but you've hardly talked to the guy."

I glare at him, "Why does it seem so impossible to you that I could make other friends?" I question my tone offended.

Daniel looks shocked by my response and I can almost seeing his mind scrambling to make an excuse, "Elouise you've known Elena forever and you've never been friends and this Stefan's guys nice yeah, I just don't want you to get your hopes up at something that will probably start and finish with one dinner," he tells me. Its his sincerity that hurts the most and makes me more determined than ever to go to the dinner. Before then I was prepared to back out but as per usual my stubborn nature takes over.

"My hopes aren't up over so you can stop worrying," I snap at Daniel storming away from him.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it," Elena says to me as she leads me into the kitchen where Bonnie stands waiting. "Me too," I mutter unsure if I meant it or not.

"Hey," Bonnie greets me and I couldn't decide how she felt about me being here.

"Hey," I reply, turning my attention to Elena who is pouring the to-go food into a bowl.

"I'm not entirely sure that's going to work," I comment, stepping forward into the kitchen.

Elena looks up at me and I instantly regret saying a thing, "She's right," Bonnie agrees and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You two shut it. Serving spoons where are they?" Elena questions, spinning around as she looks over the kitchen.

"Middle draw on your left," Bonnie tells her, Elena opens it and pulls them out. Elena and Bonnie share a look and I wonder if its because Bonnie seems to know Elena's kitchen better than her.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena says explaining it.

"Yeah that's it," Bonnie says and I can't work out if its sarcastic or not.

The doorbell chimes and Elena turns to Bonnie, "Okay he's here don't be nervous just be your normal loving self," she advises her before disappearing to let him in.

I turn to Bonnie, "What was that about?" I ask nodding towards the serving spoons.

Bonnie looks at the spoons, "You know my Grams?" she asks me, deciding I could be trusted.

"Yeah," I say everyone kind of knew Sheila.

"Well according to her I'm a witch, and sort of psychic it's being freaking me out," Bonnie admits.

Everything becomes clear in my mind, "The crow thing," I exclaim.

Bonnie laughs at my reaction, "Yeah the crow thing."

"I knew that wasn't a joke," I say feeling triumphant, that would have been just too coincidental.

Bonnie frowns at me as if what I just said confuses her, "Why?" she question just as Elena walks in with Stefan.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena questions Stefan as we all sit awkwardly around the dinner table.

"You tried out for the football team," I exclaim, upset I had been denied that knowledge, "I knew you had to be good after that catch."

"Oh yeah Bonnie you have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw this ball right at him and," Elena begins only to be cut off by Bonnie, "I heard," she says shortly.

"Hearing is nothing compared to seeing it, I was so sure it was going to hit one of us," I admit turning to face Stefan, "so are you on the team?" I ask.

"Yeah I am," Stefan tells me.

"Great," I say cheerfully looking around the table unsure what to say next.

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Elouise about your family?" Elena suggests to Bonnie. I give Bonnie a curious look wondering what about her family could be so interesting.

"Um divorced. No mum, live with my dad," she says shrugging as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't really.

Elena shakes her head giving Bonnie a look, "No about the witches, Bonnie's family have a lineage of witches its really cool," Elena tells us. Of course that made sense considering what Bonnie had just told me.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie mutters and I wondered why she was acting like this around Stefan.

"Well its certainly interesting. I'm not to versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan comments, I had to smile of course Stefan knew that.

"My family came by way of Salem," she corrects him.

"Salem witches?" I question surprised, most people had heard of that.

"Yeah," Bonnie says.

"I'd say that's pretty cool," Stefan tells her, "totally," I add.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie questions Stefan confused at his answer.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan informs her.

"Yeah they are," Bonnie agrees perking up at Stefan's answer. I smile at the two of them glad that Elena's plan had worked. The doorbell rings once again and Elena looks surprised.

"I wonder who they could be," she says standing up. Just as she disappears Stefan gets up to follow her, looking worried. I could only guess at why.

"I wish my family had a heritage like that," I admit to Bonnie changing my thought pattern. It was the truth, it sounded so original.

"Really?" Bonnie asks me.

"Definitely, Stefan's right you know," I inform her.

"I know," Bonnie agrees as Elena and Stefan stroll in closely followed by Caroline and Damon. I gulp when I see Caroline the last thing she would be happy with is me having dinner with her friends.

Caroline's face immediately darkens when she sees me, "What are you doing here Elouise?" she questions me an underlying threat in her voice.

"I invited her," Elena says backing me up.

"Why?" Caroline asks and it takes a few seconds for it to dawn on her how rude that sounds, "I just meant surely you had plans with Daniel," she quickly corrects herself.

I feel myself going red with all the attention on me, it was the thing I disliked most in the world, "No not tonight," I mutter.

"Plus we didn't really give her a choice," Stefan adds making me feel just a little bit better.

"Hey need some help?" I question Damon and Elena as I walk into the kitchen. I didn't really want to help with the cleaning up but Caroline was taking every opportunity to make me feel out of place. Of course it was working, by now I knew I should have listened to Daniel and never come in the first place.

"Sure why not?" Damon says.

I walk up to them, "So what's up with you and your sister?" Damon questions me. I stare at him why in the world would he think that was even a remotely appropriate question to ask.

"Nothing's up," I snap, I didn't know why I was acting like this Damon just rubbed me up the wrong way.

Elena laughs, "No but seriously he's right you let Caroline walk all over you."

I scoff, "I do not. I let no one walk all over me," I lie. Damon and Elena both give me a look which makes me squirm. "Fine I do, but it works this way you know? I don't interfere with her life and she doesn't with mine. You're her friends not mine, it's not entirely fair," I say to them, desperately trying to explain a relationship that I'm not even sure I understand.

"She's not being fair either," Elena argues.

"Well it works okay," I tell her in a tone that suggested she leave it.

"No it doesn't and you know it, the only one winning out of the two of you is her," Damon says firmly like what he's saying is fact.

"You know you're meant to take her side cause you're with her," I tell her, glaring at him for telling the truth. Sometimes it was better to hear a lie.

"I'm here to help," Bonnie declares walking in before Damon can reply.

"Thank god," I mutter under my breath glad to have the conversation over and done with.

* * *

"What are you doing at a football game?" I ask Daniel walking up to him.

Daniel turns to face me surprised, "We're talking now?" I had ignored him after our fight, but much like Damon it was because he told me the truth and I couldn't hold that against him.

"You're right, I can never be friends with them Caroline wouldn't let me and its not worth it," I admit, wishing I didn't have to hear the words come out of my mouth.

"I didn't realize you wanted to," Daniel comments, seeming to be more offended than before.

"I don't I mean I didn't but this year its been different there's change in the wind, I just it felt kind of good to be liked by someone other than you," I confess to him, "but I'm totally over it," I assure him when I see his face.

Daniel looks relieved, "Good because honestly its been weird, I shudder to think how weird it would be if you were actually friends with them."

I laugh, "Me too can you imagine the horrors?" I joke lightly.

"I don't think I want to," Daniel replies in the same joking manner.

* * *

"What happened?" I question Bonnie disturbed and afraid at the sudden appearance of police all around the school. Bonnie seemed to occupied in her thoughts to answer me so gently I shook her.

"Tanner's dead," Bonnie tells me turning her head lazily around to face me. It took a few seconds for the news to sink in Tanner was an arse but nobody deserved to die.

"How?" I question, my mind going into shock what had happened to Mystic Falls? Bonnie shrugs and I take a few steps back needing to be home and away from this.

Bonnie grabs my arm before I can get away, "I lied," she admits to me.

"About what?" I question my mind spinning not able to focus on any one thought.

"The crow thing I saw it when I touched Elena but Elouise when I touched you the next day I saw something as well a crow, a face," here she pauses taking a deep breath, "Damon's face and blood, lots of blood. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think I was crazy and maybe I am but Elouise stay away from him," she warns me. I look at her still unable to process what she had told me or more importantly what it meant.

* * *

**So just a couple of questions any more ideas on Elouise, oh and do you guys think she should be with?**

**I love hearing your viewpoints so please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Thanks to Sabine Christensen, Hayden, VampirePrincess11, and Ritsikas for reviewing.**

**Ritsikas: I'm glad you liked it and I wanted Elouise to be kind of out of the gang because I wanted more original scenes if that makes sense, they're more fun. Also I was thinking the same about her relationship with Caroline. I'm glad you like Daniel, you pictured him perfectly. I love him, he wasn't meant to be a big apart of this as he's turned out but I love him to much now! As for Elouise's story line I can promise you that she is not related to Elena and she will hopefully never be Mary-Sue like. I don't want a perfect character :) I've never read a story that has done what I'm planning so hopefully I don't disappoint!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Family Ties**

I stare at the tv blankly as mum confirms that it was a mountain lion who had killed Tanner and the others. "It doesn't make sense," I comment quietly taking a bite out of my toast.

"Why?" Caroline questions me as she fixes her scarf around her neck.

"Mountain lions don't normally attack humans, prey recognition is a learned behavior it would have had to be starving," I inform her, knowing she had absolutely no interest in what I was saying.

Caroline picks up her bag taking a gulp out of the coffee I had made for myself, "So it was starved," she declares.

I glare at her looking mournfully at my coffee as she places it back down, "What's up with the scarves, you don't even like them. You told me that last year when I tried to wear one."

Caroline shrugs, "That's because you can't wear one, it's a gift which you unfortunately didn't inherit from your mother," she tells me.

"Right of course," I mutter leaving the comment even if it did hurt. I let my toast fall back to my plate in shock, Damon and Elena was right I let Caroline walk all over me, I always had. There was a part of me that felt this need for her to like me, no matter where it left me.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, trying to change the thought pattern of my mind. The truth of it hurt because I would never stop wanting Caroline's approval, even if I was never going to get it.

"To see Damon," she informs in a voice that seem to tease me over the fact he was hers. Bonnie's warning flashes through my mind, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was right Damon was dangerous.

"Is that a good idea?" I blurt out before I could hold back the words.

Caroline clicks her tongue, "Why wouldn't it be?" she questions.

"Just cause of mum and how much older he you know is," I stutter, knowing she wouldn't take that excuse. Caroline places both hand on the back of the chair in front of her, making her look kind of scary.

"She's not going to find out, unless," she says leaving the word hanging in the hair.

"Because I would totally tell her," I snap at Caroline annoyed she would even go there, grumpily I stand up slamming the chair back into the table, "if you haven't actually noticed I've never told on you ever, it's a sister thing but by your theory we're not even sisters so maybe I will tell her." Which of course was a total bluff because I never could and Caroline knew that as well.

"Whatever Elouise," Caroline says, walking away.

"What is the point?" I murmur to myself.

* * *

"I have a question," I tell Daniel as we take our places at the Grill.

"Okay," Daniel says cautiously looking slightly afraid.

"Its not bad," I promise him quickly before pausing, "okay its kind of bad."

"What?" Daniel questions looking kind of annoyed already, this was not how I wanted him to be.

"Umm well can you please come to the Founder's party with me? I know you don't want to, but mum says I have to come and I can bring someone and you're the only person who will make it slightly bearable," I beg him.

Daniel considers it for a few seconds his face already telling me he's going to say no, "Elouise I hate those things, I'm not really founder material."

I stare at him, "So you don't have to be a founder to go," I whine, "please," I add.

Daniel glares at me, "Fine, I'll go but I don't even own a suit."

"Yeah well I don't own a dress, actually I seriously don't own a dress," I muse realizing for the first time unless I wanted to show up in jeans I was going to have to do something. I search around the room looking for a familiar face my eyes landing on Caroline, internally I groan.

"She'll never let me borrow a dress and I'm not going to buy one that'll I never wear," I mutter more to myself than Daniel.

"Maybe you should ask your new friend Elena," Daniel jokes, making fun of our former fight.

However in my mind it doesn't exactly register as a joke, "Daniel every so often you come up with something good," I tell him. After all Elena was nice enough and we looked about the same size.

"I was joking," Daniel deadpans looking at me as if I've gone crazy, "you would never have asked Elena for a dress before you'd be too scared." I knew he was right and he was still right, I really didn't want to, but for some reason I wanted to make a good impression at this thing.

* * *

"Hey Elouise," Elena greets me as she opens the door. I nervously twist my feet realizing now how bad an idea this was.

"Hey," I mutter looking up at her.

"Do you want to come in?" Elena offers moving to the side so her house becomes open to me.

I smile thankfully, "Yeah you don't mind?" I question, stepping through to the Gilbert house. I look around I hadn't been here since I was really young and to my surprise it hadn't changed at all.

"Are you going to the Founders party?" Elena questions me.

I turn my attention back to her, "Yeah I have to, which is why I'm here this is totally inappropriate but do you happen to have a dress I can borrow?" I ask her wondering if it was even remotely possible to look as nervous as I felt.

Elena laughs lightly, "Seriously you have a warped perception of inappropriate, and of course you can. Why didn't you ask Caroline?" she says leading me up the stairs.

"Have you met Caroline?" I reply.

Elena laughs again, "Okay I get your point," she agrees.

"So how are things with you and Stefan?" I question taking a seat as Elena scours her closet.

"Great he's taking me to the Founder's party," Elena says excitement present in her voice.

"Found it," she declares, pulling out a bunch of black material. Carefully she set it on her wardrobe door and I gasped it was beautiful.

Elena grins, "Thought you might like it," she comments.

"I love it and that's a lot coming from me considering I'm not a clothing person," I tell her, the dress in itself was black but the top half was covered in diamond like spots and the dress flowed out at the bottom.

Elena laughs just as Bonnie walks in the door, "Hey," she calls looking over to Elena and the dress, "and that's not what you were wearing."

"No Elouise is borrowing it," Elena says pointing her head over to me. I wave as Bonnie's eyes find me once again my mind reminding me how I shouldn't have done this, hadn't I basically given up on being friends with these girls.

"Anyway I should go," I say to them picking myself up.

"Wait you should stay and get ready with us," Elena proposes.

"Yeah totally," Bonnie agrees even though it doesn't sound as sincere as Elena.

I shake my head, "Honestly I can't," I tell them, all I could think was that Caroline was going to show up and hate me forever.

"Caroline won't be here," Elena informs me as if reading my mind.

I shift uncomfortably unsure how to say no, "Come on Elouise it'll be fun," Bonnie adds effectively winning me over.

"Okay fine," I agree.

* * *

"So question," I murmur turning to face Bonnie. Elena had gone to get the door and I figured this was going to be the only time I got to talk to Bonnie about the Damon thing.

Bonnie sighs, "Figured it was coming," she says in a voice that seems to declare it's the last thing she wants to talk about. I gently grip Elena's duvet cover half of me wanting to not say a word for fear of what Bonnie might say but the other half was stronger.

"Why do I have to stay away from Damon?" I ask her.

Bonnie seems to take forever to consider her answer, "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore," she admits truthfully.

I stare at her, "What? That's like the worse answer in the world," I tell her in disbelief.

"What answer?" Elena questions as walking back in.

"Nothing," Bonnie and I say at the exact same time.

Elena looks between the two of us her eyes suspicious, "Okay fine don't tell but," she begins turning to Bonnie, "how about you tell me what it is you've wanted to tell me since you walked through the door."

I look at Bonnie, "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin your night," Bonnie tries but by the look on Elena's face it isn't going to work.

"Bonnie, out with it," Elena says sternly.

"Ok but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed," Bonnie says to us, looking especially at me.

I realized for the first time Bonnie was hesitant to say it because I was around, "I'm not going to say anything," I promise.

Bonnie nods before continuing, "Do you know what happened with Stefan's ex Katherine?" she questions Elena.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues," my eyes widen at this knowledge, "they both dated her," I exclaim in disbelief.

"Yeah they both dated her," Bonnie confirms, "but she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. Filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked and she turned against him."

I stare at Bonnie in shock she could not believe that, "Stefan, Stefan Salvatore that's the most stupid thing I ever heard." Bonnie glares at me causing me to look away and regret my words.

"Elouise is right, that sounds like Damon's side of the story," Elena tells her backing me up.

Bonnie shrugs, "I just wanted you to know," she says.

Elena shakes her head, "Stefan's past relationships are none of my business," she tells Bonnie firmly.

"Unless hes a calculating manipulative liar, then its your business," Bonnie argues.

I couldn't sit here listening to this I had to say something, "Bonnie you're taking Damon's side, Damon we don't trust Damon remember. If anyone is the manipulative liar its him."

Elena and Bonnie look at me in surprise, "How do you know?" Bonnie questions me.

I look at her, "Because I just do and you felt it to remember," I remind her.

"Yeah but Elouise you don't really know him I get you're taking Stefan's side but turning Damon into a villain isn't really fair," Elena says to me, her voice gentle.

I couldn't believe they were making me out to be unfair, "Come on he's a liar everything he does is kind of sinister, he seems to have an ulterior motive for everything," I argue, almost pleading with them to agree with me.

"Maybe a little but not as bad as your making it out," Elena says to me, "I haven't," Bonnie adds.

I sink back down to the bed in defeat, "Maybe it's me, maybe I just hate him for no good reason."

* * *

"Hey Elouise," mom calls as I walk into the Lockwood mansion.

She grins when she see me, "You look beautiful honey, I've never seen you like this," she comments her face covered with a well-known parental pride.

I blushed I couldn't help it, "Thanks Elena and Bonnie helped," I mutter looking over her attire, "you're working," I accuse.

Mum sighs, "You and Caroline, I have to."

I shake my head, "I know I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Speaking of Caroline, the new boyfriend have you met him?" she asks me. I gulp this was exactly what I didn't want, why had Caroline even brought him to this thing?

"Yeah, mum you don't have to worry about a thing Damon is great," I lie even if I didn't want to.

"You're sure," mum questions me.

"Aha," I say, "I have to find Daniel he was annoyed enough we didn't come together," I tell her, needing to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Hey Daniel," I greet him as I come up behind him.

"Hey," the greeting stops when he turns around to see me, "Elouise," he finishes. I laugh at his reaction, "You're wearing a dress," he adds confused.

"I kind of had to," I remind him raising an eyebrow, "and you're wearing a suit so I think we're equal," I claim.

Daniel looks down at himself as if for the first time realizing what he's wearing, "I guess," he mutters unconvinced.

I pout, "Come on don't be like that, lets have fun," I say looking around me, "if its at all possible."

* * *

"Waiting for someone?" Damon questions me as I sit alone outside the Lockwood mansion. Daniel had gone to get us a drink and I wish he would hurry up and get back so I didn't have to be alone with Damon.

"Not you," I tell him harshly.

"I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you," he says taking the seat beside me.

I laugh at the thought of it, "You're not at all sorry."

Damon smiles, "Your right I'm not, but come on," he says bumping my shoulder, "I haven't done anything that bad, nothing that you should hate me for."

I roll my eyes standing up to get away from him, "I don't hate you, I just don't trust you. There's something about you that isn't right," I say to him, wondering why my gut feeling was so set against him. Damon stands up so we're mere inches away from each other; my heart begins to bound a fear taking over my body that I can't quite understand.

Damon smirks as if he can possible sense what I'm feeling, "I like the look, it suits you," he finally comments striding away from me. I let out my breath unaware that I had even been holding it, slowly I turn to find Daniel holding our drinks in his hand.

"What was that?" he questions me.

"I don't know," I answer honestly, "I really don't know."

* * *

"Elouise," Elena calls out to me, running up to meet me where I stand on the grass.

"Elena what's up?" I question, instantly fearing the worse by the look on her face.

"It's Caroline, Damon, Elouise her body is covered in bruises and bite marks," Elena struggles to explain what's going on.

"What, Damon hurt her, I told you we should never have trusted him, I" I say words coming out before I can think about them.

Elena grabs my arm, "Elouise, let's just find her Stefan says he's taking care of Damon," she promises me.

"He better be," I snap. We manage to find Caroline wandering around on the lawn. "Caroline, thank god," I exclaim, running over to hug her as soon as I laid eyes on her. Caroline to my surprise actually returns the hug.

"Elouise, I'm fine," she says quietly.

I step back looking at her, "Caroline you're not fine." She looked like something horrible had just happened she was literally shaking.

"You're shaking," Elena says pointing out my observation.

"I'm fine!" Caroline repeats shouting at us.

"Caroline," Elena murmurs as the tears begin to pour.

"We need to get her home," I declare as Elena pulls her into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5 You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Thanks to all the alerts and favs and a special thanks to winxgirl1997, guest, ddluzelle, and bronzelove for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You're Undead to Me**

"How's she doing?" Bonnie asks us I let her into the house.

I take a second to think about the question, "She's Caroline, in complete denial. No way in the world she's going to talk to me about it, so honestly I don't know," I admit. Over the past three days Caroline had just been contented to shut me out completely, in fact I was being completely stupid for even worrying about her.

Bonnie sighs peering at Caroline's door, "I'll talk to her, but somehow I don't think she wants to talk to anyone."

Bonnie starts to make her way to Caroline's door before I stop her with a single word, "Wait," Bonnie turns to face me again. There were lots of things that I wanted to ask her about Damon and about the witch thing, but I couldn't it didn't seem right. I didn't really need Bonnie to think I was hung up on this stuff.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head and moving back into the kitchen. Stuffing my books into my bag I tried to negotiate through my own thoughts, there was so much stuff I couldn't understand and at the heart of it all was Damon. Damon who had conveniently disappeared, at least that's what I hoped.

* * *

"Your sister scares me," Daniel comments as we navigate our way through the school halls. I look up ahead to where Caroline is organizing a group of her friends for some car wash and roll my eyes. "I mean didn't she just go through some guy drama and now's she doing this," Daniel adds in confusion.

I laugh, "Well shes not exactly human," I whisper.

"When do you think her people will return for her?" Daniel says whispering as well. I burst into laughter just as we past Caroline I couldn't help myself.

"Elouise," Caroline calls, making dread instantly fill up in my body.

"Yeah," I say stopping as she comes up to me.

"I'll see you," Daniel says quickly, anything to get away from my sister who didn't exactly have a track record of being particularly friendly to him.

"I need you to volunteer at the car wash," she orders me.

I stare at her; surely I had heard her wrong, "Pardon?"

Caroline sighs, "You heard me."

"Yeah but its for cheerleaders, people not like me," I argue, wondering where this even came from.

Caroline glares at me her aggravation building, "Seriously I need more volunteers okay and as much as you'd like to deny it you can pull off a bikini."

I look at her in shock, "Was that a compliment?" I question grinning.

Caroline smacks my arm, "No," she says firmly.

I raise an eyebrow at her, before everything clicks. "Your welcome," I tell her before walking over to where Elena and Stefan stand. I had figured out that by letting me into Caroline's popular circle was to her a thank you. Even if to me it meant work and social interaction I didn't exactly want.

"Have you sorted out Damon?" I question Stefan angrily as I stand before him.

Stefan looks surprised at my tone, "Yes," he says simply.

"Yes, that's it. What does sorting out Damon even mean?" I continue to question wanting to make sure Damon was long gone. Stefan opens his mouth to respond but shuts it again,

"Stefan where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do," Caroline claims as I turn to face her.

"He's gone, Caroline," Stefan tells her.

"Well, when's he coming back?" she questions.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry," Stefan replies. I bite my lip from stopping myself from saying that it was nothing to be sorry for. Caroline I knew wouldn't appreciate it at all.

"This is a good thing, Caroline," Elena reminds her gently.

"I know that," Caroline agrees but her face betrays an entirely different story.

* * *

"Who are you talking to?" I ask Caroline as I stroll into her room.

"No Tiki don't do the one-piece," Caroline orders whoever she's talking to before pointing to something on her bed. I groan when I see the black bikini on the bed, I was still trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

"Don't even think about," Caroline hisses at me as if she can read my thoughts.

I sigh before reaching out to grab it from her bed but something stops me a voice, "Elouise," it calls softly and it sounds just like Damon. I look up to find a crow seated perfectly on Caroline's window sill. "You," I growl, this thing had caused an unnecessary fear of crows. I grab one of Caroline's pillows, "Just go away, you stupid thing," I shout throwing the pillow across the room.

"Elouise what is your problem?" Caroline questions picking up her pillow and looking over it for any marks.

"I don't like crows," I attempt to explain, knowing Caroline would never understand.

"Yeah well I don't like people throwing my things around the room," Caroline snaps in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," I say picking up the bikini and making my way out.

* * *

"Hey you can to this thing?" Elena says to me cheerfully. I stare at her, holding my hoodie closer to myself there was no way I was going to wear a bikini in front of all these people.

"Caroline made me," I explain.

Elena looks surprised, "Don't ask," I add quickly before she can say anything.

Elena laughs just as Stefan comes over to join us, "Hey you two," he greets us.

"Hey," I greet him, unsure how I felt about him with the whole Damon thing.

"This event is called sexy suds," Caroline tells us, looking over all of our attire.

I shake my head there was no way I was stripping down, "Have you seen Bonnie?" I ask Elena. I wanted to ask her about the voice and the crow because I couldn't seem to get it out of my head.

"Yeah she was just over there last time I saw her," Elena says nodding her head upwards.

"Okay, see you later," I say to both of them, making my way over to where I spotted Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie can talk to you for a second?" I ask her. Bonnie looks around to see if there's any cars before nodding,

"Sure what's up?" "The crow thing, I just I saw it again the crow and I know its going to sound crazy but I heard Damon's voice calling me," I admit except when I said it, I realized just how crazy I sounded. "Okay I'm crazy," I say before Bonnie can get a word in.

Bonnie frowns, "Maybe not crazy," she mutters before looking up at me, "Elouise promise me if you hear that voice again fight it," she tells me.

I stare at her worry coming up, "What, why? What is it?" I question her confused.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's happening, all I know is its not good," Bonnie informs me, "I have to go," she says shaking her head and walking away from me.

I gaze at the spot she was feeling hopeless, "I don't understand what's happening," I mutter to myself.

"Elouise," a voice called again so quiet I thought I'd imagined it. I spun around, "Help me, you have to," it says.

I look around searching for any sign of the crow and frown when I see it in the tree, "Lets get this very clear I'm not helping you, so leave me alone," I tell it, hoping that nobody caught me talking to myself.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Elena calls to me from the money table. I walk over to her, in truth I was shaken. When it happened once I could pass it off as nothing, twice was a different story.

"Fine why?" I lie to Elena, I didn't need her to think I was crazy.

"You look scared," Elena admits before turning away from me to face a customer, "That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine at the Grill," Elena says to the old man, causing me to frown.

"Well I- I thought it was somebody I knew," he stutters.

"Stefan Salvatore," Elena guesses.

The man shakes his head, "Nah it can't be its just my mine playing tricks."

"Where did you think you'd seen him before?" Elena questions, causing me to wonder where she was going with this.

"When I first moved here I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house," he explains, "Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" I repeat confused, none of this made any sense.

"His uncle got killed mauled by an animal in the woods," he tells us.

"His uncle, Zach?" Elena asks sounding as confused as I feel.

"Joseph," he corrects us.

Elena shakes her head, "I'm sorry I don't think I'm familiar with the story," she admits.

"Well how could you? I mean this happened years ago," he says to us.

"Grandpa you got to go. Mom wants you home okay," Tiki says coming up to help the old man. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer," Tiki tells us.

"No he was sweet, give me a second," Elena says to me running back up to the old man. I take the time to try and process what's going on another Stefan didn't exactly make sense, and another animal attack. On top of what had already happened today it was all turning into too much.

* * *

"Do you want to get out of here?" Elena asks me as I mindlessly scrub a car.

I turn to her with hope in my eyes, "Yes, please save me," I beg her.

Elena laughs, "Okay come with me," she tells me.

"So are you seriously alright?" Elena questions me as we make our way to the other side of the car wash.

I consider the question for a couple of seconds wondering whether or not to tell her the truth, "No, I'm really not. Call me crazy but I'm hearing Damon's voice," I admit.

Elena looks at me, "Hearing Damon?" she questions.

"Yeah I'm crazy," I say to her, wishing I hadn't brought it up at all.

"Maybe not," she muses to herself as we approach her Aunt Jenna and the news guys.

"Hi Elena right, I think I meet you once when you were 9," Logan greets her as we approach.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together," Jenna comments causing me to laugh.

"And Elouise right, the Sheriff's daughter," Logan says to me. I nod, confirming his guess.

"Is he enough in your good graces for me and Elouise to ask a favor from him?" Elena questions Jenna, causing me to wonder what the favor was and why I was here.

"If I do them a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asks Jenna.

"A reluctant maybe to both," Jenna tells us.

"Done," Logan agrees smiling, "wait. One condition dinner, tonight your house," he bargains.

"Fine, but your eating leftovers," she warns.

Logan grins, as if he's won some great prize and I guess he has, "What do you need girls?" he questions us.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say fifties?" Elena questions him, leaving me as confused as I was before.

Logan nods, "Yeah at the station, between the archives and the internet we pretty much have everything."

Elena smiles, "Great we have a report way past due, so it'd be a life saver," she lies to him, "yes it'd be amazing," I add, even if I still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Heading there now, let's go," Logan invites us.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. We don't want Caroline to know we left," Elena orders Jenna.

She laughs, "My lips are sealed," she promises.

* * *

"So why are we really here?" I question Elena as Logan leaves, swinging around on the chair.

"I have a feeling," Elena tells me beginning to type.

I shake my head, "Let me rephrase the question, why am I here?" Elena turns to face me, her face expressing concern something I both didn't expect and wasn't sure how to process. "Would you believe I'm worried?" Elena asks me sincerely.

"Yes, I just don't get why. I mean why are you always so nice to me?" I question, revealing the one question I had always wanted to know the answer to.

Elena frowns searching for an answer, "I don't know, I guess I just thought sometimes you look like you could use a friendly face. Plus even though you try so hard to not be noticed, I know in reality you wish you were. And I guess with this Stefan and Damon thing, well it affects you too," she admits.

I stare at her unsure what to say, nobody had quite got me like that and most didn't care, "Thanks, so let me guess we're looking up the Salvatore incident that the old man talked about," I guess recalling the experience.

Elena smiles, "You got it," she says, pressing the enter as the search result comes up. It brought up a video of an animal attack but when the zoomed in on the nephew,

"Is that?" I question unable to believe my eyes.

"Stefan," Elena breathes in disbelief.

I push my chair back trying to breathe that couldn't be him it was impossible, "Its just genetics, they're related that's why he looks like him," I seek to explain.

Elena looks at my shock repeated in her eyes, "Elouise, that was him," she argues, saying the truth I was trying so hard to deny. Elena shakes her head beginning to pace, "I need to go home," she says to me.

I got it she had to process but that left me with a bad pit in my stomach, "I should go to," I agree.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with Caroline?" mum asks me as soon as I step foot in the door.

I close my eyes trying to focus, "I don't know, we don't exactly talk," I tell her, dropping my bag on the floor.

"I'm worried about her," mum admits.

"Of course you are but she's Caroline she'll live," I argue, making my way into the kitchen. I can feel mum follow me but its Caroline who gets to me first, "You left early," she accuses me.

I shrug, "I was over it and I was helping Elena with something," I tell her.

Caroline frowns instantly, "What is with you? I mean seriously I invite you to this thing so you'd make some other friends and stop trying to steal mine," she snaps at me.

I glare at her, how could she even think that's what I was doing. "What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" I hiss in annoyance.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Really like it wasn't your goal this year, because that's all you've being doing," she accuses.

"That's not true, why are you so insecure?" I shout at her.

"Why are you even here?" she yells back.

"Girls," mum screams stepping in between us, "that is enough to your rooms now," she orders us.

"Happily," I growl, slamming my door as I enter. Jumping on to my bed I attempt to process my jumbled up thoughts. What we saw at the news station couldn't be possible, yet I was a writer and to be honest I thrived on the impossible. Animal attacks in this town had been quite often prevalent in this town, quite specifically the cause of death being drained of blood. Add to that Bonnie's vision, everything that had been happening in town since Stefan and Damon's arrival, I frown it couldn't be possible. Yet what if it was, that would be both amazing and completely terrifying at the same time.

Quickly I grab my phone, "Do you believe in vampires?" I ask Daniel as soon as he picks up.

"What why, no," Daniel stutters in confusion.

"I think I do," I confess.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire ****Diaries**

**A/N I was asked what Elouise looks like so I'll try and give you the best description possible. She has brown eyes, her hair is dyed a dark violet but naturally its a dark brown almost black, her skin is between a white and olive and she is about Elena's height. **

**Thanks to ddluzelle, winxgirl1997, Bronzelove, and Ritsikas for reviewing.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you're liking it makes my day lol. Part of the reason Caroline hates her you'll find out in this chapter. As for Elouise's real family well you will find out about them...as for her love interest I'm still deciding. **

**Bronzelove: Caroline will change later on in the story of course! As for Elena and Elouise their is something up with them, but they're not sisters.**

**Ritsikas: Caroline sometimes right lol and it does suck for Elouise. I wish somebody gave me an excuse to dress up I would take it in a heartbeat. Well Elouise has surprising strength lol I think Damon scares her more than she notices her looks. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Lost Girls**

"You think you believe in vampires?" Daniel repeats in disbelief his mind obviously tuning in to what I was saying.

"I know its crazy but I mean it's the only thing that makes sense," I admit, trying desperately to sort out my own thoughts.

"Right," Daniel says the sarcasm clear in his voice, "and who are the vampires?" I wasn't sure whether to continue now, it was obvious Daniel didn't believe and maybe I was wrong. My hand drifts over to the book Stefan gave me, and I think of all the crazy things that had happened again.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore," I answer Daniel firmly.

Daniel makes a spluttering sound, "Damon maybe but I thought you said Stefan was like the nicest guy in the world," Daniel argues lightly.

"Well he could be a you know Twilight vampire," I mutter, I'll admit Stefan being a vampire didn't exactly make sense.

"Okay Elouise obviously you've been reading too much fiction, there is no such thing as vampires," Daniel tells me.

I sigh, there was no way I could convince him, "You're right, I have to go," I murmur putting down my phone. Every part of my body wanted to deny what I thought but I couldn't. The bite marks on Caroline, the very thought made me want to be sick.

* * *

As the sun washes in through my window the next morning, I know I need to figure out what to do. The internet however wasn't exactly reliable; you just become flooded with lots of fiction that I couldn't quite work through. I considered talking to Caroline about Damon but after our fight last night I doubted she really wanted to talk to me.

Which left me with one option, "Hey Elena, I really need to talk to you about something," I say as soon as she picks up the phone, refusing to let her get a word in.

"Elouise, I'm sorry but I have to go and see Stefan," Elena informs me sounding flustered.

"Don't," I say, before I can think about it. If I was right then, Stefan could be dangerous.

"Elouise, what's wrong?" Elena asks me cautiously.

"I just I think that, well, this is going to sound crazy but I think Stefan and Damon are vampires," I admit.

Elena goes quiet and I'm wondering what she's thinking, part of me believes she's going to call the psych team. "Elouise, that's crazy," she finally says, but her tone implies that she's nervous.

"Elena are you lying?" I question, I had pretty good instincts about whether people were lying.

Elena sighs, "Elouise," she starts, "I knew it, you agree with me," I interrupt her.

Elena takes a few seconds before replying, "I don't just agree I know its what I'm going to see Stefan about, but Elouise I'm scared," she admits and for the first time she sounds truly vulnerable. Everything overcomes me at once, Elena said she knew, which meant she had proof. Up until this point it had all been a possibility now, if vampires were real I didn't know what that meant.

"So I am," I breathe, "but Stefan's a good guy right?"

"He said he's never hurt me, he's says that all the animal attacks are Damon that he doesn't drink human blood," Elena informs me sounding tired.

I take in this knowledge slowly trying to work everything over in my head, "You should go meet him," I declare, "just because he's a vampire doesn't make him a monster."

"Right," Elena agrees hesitantly, "I'll tell you how it goes," she promises.

* * *

I place a gentle knock on Caroline's door. Ever since my call to Elena I couldn't stop thinking about the fact Damon could have killed my sister, in fact I was lucky she was still here.

"What?" Caroline's voice calls, sounding annoyed.

I walk through before I can back out, "I'm sorry," I say before she can put in something nasty, "I mean I don't know why you despise me being around you friends but I'm sorry anyway," I admit sincerely. Shifting nervously I wait for Caroline to answer but she doesn't even acknowledge me just continues flicking through her wardrobe.

I roll my eyes and begin to walk out before she stops me, "I'm sorry too," she says. Surprised I turn back around to face her. "I have enough competition with you at home, according to mum you're obviously the better daughter which is so unfair considering you're not actually her daughter," Caroline confesses to me in a shocking moment of actual truth.

I stare at her in shock unsure how to react, "I just wanted a friend, I mean a girl friend, Daniel's great but its not the same okay and Elena's really nice. In the end their your best friends they will always be," I tell her firmly, after all I knew it was the truth.

Caroline smiles the tiny moment of niceness gone, "I know," she says haughtily, "you can go now." I bite my lip to stop from screaming, rolling my eyes again I storm out forgetting the reason I had even gone in their in the first place. I leant against the wall holding my hands together, I wanted to tell Caroline about Damon she had a right to know he used her as a blood bag, but then again part of me wishes that I didn't know. The world had just become a very scary place.

To take the mind of the fact Elena still hadn't called was driving me mental, what if she had been hurt what if Stefan had killed her. I shook my head from that thought, Stefan wasn't a killer he really liked Elena there was no way but all the uncertainty was killing me. As the darkness came I was completely on edge and unable to think about anything at all, the sound of my phone ringing shocked me out of my haze.

"Elena," I say as soon as I answer it.

"Hey Elouise," Elena replies.

"You're okay," I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," she hesitates for a second, "come over okay because this isn't exactly something I can say over the phone."

* * *

"So does Stefan know that I know?" I question Elena after she had finished given me the basics about Stefan, his story and Vicki.

Elena nods, "I said there was no way to talk you out of it and I was going to let him compel you so," Elena stops as Jeremy walks in pacing.

"He'll call when he finds her," Elena tells him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" he questions, the worry evident in his voice.

"We wait, we're supposed to wait," Elena says to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Jeremy confesses and my heart goes out to him.

"She'll be fine," Elena promises and I wince because this was never going to be fine. The doorbell rings and Elena jumps up to answer it happy for the distraction, Jeremy follows her and the next thing I hear is her telling him to go upstairs. Instantly I know something's wrong, quietly I make my way over there.

"Stay away from me," Elena orders someone and I know who it is without thought, Damon. Anger instantly overcomes me, before fear quickly follows it. However I know that I can't leave Elena alone against Damon so against my better judgement, I stand beside her. Damon smirks when he sees causing my anger to boil up again.

"I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" he asks pausing before he smirks gets bigger, "of course I can, I've been invited in," he says stepping across the threshold my heart beat speeds up. "We can cut to the chase if you want, I'm not going to kill either of you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda, so where's Stefan."

"Looking for Vicki," Elena informs him, the judgement clear in her voice.

"Do you want to say something about that?" I hiss, my anger overcoming my fear for a few seconds. Damon takes a step towards me causing me to jump back, Damon grins at my reaction.

"Like I said not going to kill you, and you can both stop being so judgy, that girl is going to thank me for what I did," he says to us.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena questions him.

"Got the whole life story did you?" Damon asks turning to face her.

"I got enough," Elena snaps.

"Oh I doubt that, tell my brother I'm looking for him and tip for later you two should be careful who you invite him and who you allow to be invited in," Damon says before leaving. As soon as he's gone, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks me concerned.

I nod, "But for how long?" I question voicing my thoughts.

"Stefan will protect us," she promises me.

"I know but Elena I don't want to have to be protected, I don't want this," I confess, afraid of everything I had learnt. I shake my head, trying to turn off the whirlwind of thoughts, I had a major headache and I just wanted to go back to the start and stop all of this from happening. "Tell Stefan I won't tell anyone, but I can't be okay with this I mean who can?"

* * *

I curl up in bed holding onto the teddy I use to have as a child. I felt numb but part of me believed that it was all a horrible dream and I'd wake up and brag to Daniel about how awesome it was. Everything was awesome when you weren't living it, but when it was you reality it couldn't be worse.

"Hey honey, what's wrong," mum asks as she comes into see me.

I look at her my eyes glistening, "I don't know, I'm not okay but I'm going to be," I say to her.

Mum pulls me into a hug her worry infecting me and just like the tears come in, in mountains and floods and I just can't stop.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter so small but it was hard and I'm sorry if its a bit bad just not a good writing day...**


	7. Chapter 7 Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks to grapejuice101, ddluzelle, bronzelove, and winxgirl1997 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Haunted**

_Vicki's a vampire; call me I'm worried_, I sigh as I drop phone on the ground beside my bed. It was one of the many texts Elena had sent me, after she worked out I wasn't picking up my phone. Attempting to take my mind of I study the patch of sun on my arm, realizing Vicki may never be able to have that feeling again. Grumpily I roll over, pulling the blanket over my head my mind just wouldn't stop thinking about everything.

"Oww," I complain as I feel a weight land on top of me.

"Get up," Caroline orders, forcibly removing the blanket off me.

"What is your problem?" I groan turning to face her.

Caroline stands her hands on her hips holding some sort of costume, "Mum said you were all down," Caroline informs me wrinkling her nose, "so I brought you something to cheer you up, so you could come to Halloween dance with me and Bonnie," she tells me, throwing the costume on my bed.

I frown, mum must have really freaked her out for her to be going to this length to cheer me up, "Caroline honestly its fine, Daniel and me haven't ever been to a Halloween dance we have a tradition of eating bad food and watching scary movies," I tell her and as soon as the words escape my mouth I regret them. The last thing I wanted to watch was scary movies when I already felt my life was in danger.

"You and Daniel aren't a couple you don't have to do everything together," she informs me sternly, sitting down beside me.

I narrow my eyes at her, "I'm not that upset, what is this about?" I question suspiciously.

Caroline rolls her eyes at me, "I'm trying to be nice, if you want to stay at home and do you're anti-social thing with Daniel go ahead I honestly don't care."

"Wait," I call as she begins to make her way out, "I'll go," I decide.

The last thing I needed was a scary movie marathon and a Halloween party was at least normal, even if it wasn't normal for me. Besides if Caroline was offering I wasn't going to not take it.

* * *

"You want to go the Halloween party?" Daniel questions me a confused expression on his face. He looks from me to the stack of movies he had brought over.

I shift nervously looking around for something else to focus on, "Daniel I'm just not in the mood for scary movies okay, I want to do something normal, like normal high school kid normal," I argue.

"What is your problem Elouise? We start school normal and now its like you want to do the whole normal high school experience," he accuses me sounding hurt.

"What is wrong with that?" I ask him.

Daniel looks at me as if I've gone crazy, "Remember the first day of freshman year and we both were so last, we decided that all we wanted was to get through it, not go for any of the whole high school experience," he reminds me.

I nod leaning against the wall, "And I still don't but just indulge me this once," I beg my heart stubbornly set on going.

Daniel nods reluctantly as the doorbell chimes, "Be back in a second," I say before opening the door to find Elena. "Hey," I greet her awkwardly feeling guilty about not returning any of her messages.

"You're okay," she says relieved.

I clasp my hands together nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't answer you its just," I mutter.

"Elouise I know what you're going through okay I'm going through the exact same thing. You're scared and part of you wishes you never learned the truth because life would be so much easier," my eyes widen at this, after all it was everything I was feeling.

I glance over to where I can just see Daniel busy doing something else, "How's Vicki?" I ask her, realizing I actually did care.

"I'm going to see Stefan now," Elena informs me, "you should come to, he's worried about you."

"Worried that I'm going to spill," I correct her bitterly.

A small smile appears on Elena's face, "You have to realize that's not it," she tells me.

"I can't," I reply, "Daniel's here and I don't want to be part of this. I never have. All I want to do is go back to my anti-social loner life where my sister hates me and I have one best friend," I confess, "and I'd appreciate it if you let me."

Elena nods slowly taking in my words, "I'll let you," she says about to leave before she stops, "but I don't think this is something we can escape."

"Who was that?" Daniel asks as I come back over.

I shrug, "Just Elena looking for Caroline is all," I murmur.

"So there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Daniel says turning to me, sounding oddly different.

"Okay what's up?" I question confused.

"The whole vampire thing that's over?" he asks worried.

I laugh just to fight the urge to cry, "Totally over, I just had drunk to much caffeine and was a little over excited," I explain.

Daniel laughs as well, "Good because you were totally freaking me out."

* * *

"We look like idiots," I declare as we make our way into the party, looking over at Daniel who wearing a costume he borrowed from his brother.

"Yeah who decided fairy," Daniel comments jokingly.

"It's a wood elf," I correct him in the same tone.

"Because that makes it so much better," he jokes. I roll my eyes hitting him lightly on the arm about to make a joke about his costume until my eyes spot Stefan. I shake my head reminding myself he's never hurt me, "Back in a sec," I tell Daniel making my way over to him. "Looking for someone?" I question as Stefan eyes search the room desperately for someone.

Stefan looks over at me, "Elouise I know we need to talk but right now I have to find Vicki," he says to me.

I gaze around nervously, "She's here," I stutter afraid.

Stefan nods in affirmation, "And I need to find her," he repeats.

I shake my head attempting to clear it, "I'll help," I offer against my better nature.

"Elouise," Stefan begins to argue, "you don't have time and there are people I care about here," I say firmly, even though every bit of my body was begging me not to. My eye catches something, "Over there," I whisper, nodding my head over at the vampire dressed girl I recognized as Vicki.

"Elouise find Elena," Stefan orders me.

I nod breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't have to face Vicki. Elena wasn't hard to find, "Elena," I call when I catch up with her.

"Elouise I can't," she starts but I quickly interrupt her, "I know you can't talk because you're looking for Vicki, but I know where her and Stefan are."

"Thank God," Elena exclaims as we approach Stefan and Vicki.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asks concerned.

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried," she explains.

"What's going on?" Matt asks confused as he approaches us all.

"Hey uh everything's fine," Stefan says quickly.

Vicki looks from Stefan to Matt, "I told you to quit bothering me," she snaps at Stefan. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what she was doing, an attempt to get away from Stefan.

"Don't do this Vicki," Elena begs.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki continues paying Elena no attention.

"You need to back off man," Matt threatens Stefan.

''Matt…it's okay," Elena attempts to reassure him.

"No it's not okay," Matt argues, "what the hell is your problem?"

Its then that I realize Vicki is gone, "Guys Vicki's gone," I inform them.

"I'm trying to help her," Stefan says to Matt, before we walk away.

We all ended up getting separated Elena to look for Jeremy, Stefan for Vicki, and I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing. I make my way outside needing a blast of cool air, still not quite believing that any of this is happening. I gasp in pain as my hand brushes against something and gets hurt, I almost laugh at the irony as the blood starts to pool. My mind is pulled from the thought when I hear noises not that far and run to find Jeremy and Elena running inside.

"Are you okay?" I say stopping Elena.

"Vicki," Elena attempts to say but my eyes are drawn ahead to see Vicki in front of us. Everything happens so fast I see Vicki look to my heart still dripping blood and her face changes to one that belongs to a monster. Vicki pushes Jeremy out of the way grabbing me forcibly and I scream as her fangs connect with my neck. The next thing I know Jeremy is screaming out Vicki's name and she stands before me a stake through the heart. I touch my neck oozing blood in confusion and fear.

"Get him out of here," Elena tells Stefan who is holding Jeremy back.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks me. I shake my head looking from her to Vicki. I take a seat next to her body knowing that Stefan only staked her because she had attacked me.

"This is my fault," I say quietly, "I was bleeding I shouldn't have come out."

Elena hugs me sitting beside me, "This isn't you this is Damon's fault," she assures me.

I sniff trying desperately to hold back the tears, "It doesn't feel like it." All I wish was that I had stayed home stuck to my tradition and maybe she would still have been here. Before I know it we're both crying, "You two should go, I got this," Damon's voice shocks me out of my trance.

"You did this, this is your fault," Elena accuses him angrily.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse," Damon replies.

Elena attempts to hit him but Damon grabs her hand stopping her, "None of this matters to me none of it," he tells her firmly.

"People have died, how could that not matter?" I yell, slapping him before he had a chance to stop me. I knew I shouldn't have done but I was so angry at him.

Damon turns to me, "Leave," he says to us. I stand there unsure whether I should or not, "Elouise you wounds are bleeding you should leave," he adds.

"Come on," Elena says pulling me along with her.

"Elena," Matt calls stopping us as we make our way out.

"Elouise," Daniel calls at the same time. "We'll catch up," I say to Elena making my way over to Daniel, needing to be around the familiar. "I've been looking for you all night," Daniel starts but stops when he sees my neck, "are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah just some idiot with fake blood," I lie, "I need to get home and shower."

Daniel nods understandly, "Yeah I get that, I'll drive you," he offers.

I smile sincerely grabbing his arm, "And then can we watch scary movies and eat bad food?" I ask. Daniel looks at me strangely, "It's a tradition," I explain. All I really wanted was something familiar, something to remind me that world was still as it was.

* * *

"So I got your favourite icecream and popcorn," Daniel calls as I walk back into the lounge. I grin glad for the distraction and I knew that's all it was a distraction because Elena was right we couldn't escape this.

"Okay, let me just get the door," I tell him as I hear someone knock.

"Sure," Daniel laughs throwing popcorn at me, I glare at him before laughing.

I open the door to reveal Stefan, "Hey," I say uncertain. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened," he explains.

"I'm fine, despite the neck wound," I tell him, "but you have to understand me not inviting you in," I joke.

Stefan smiles, "I'm glad and I'm glad you're smiling, it's not an easy thing to learn."

I nod, "Its not but it's a thousand times harder to accept and I've accepted that you're a good guy despite everything else and the world is a different place from what I first thought it was," I say to him sincerely.

Stefan smiles again, "You'll make it through Elouise you're an adapter," he promises me.

I give him a look, "An adapter?" I question.

"It's a compliment," he assures me.

"It better be," I threaten him jokingly, "anyway I have to go Daniel and I are to our traditional movie night thing," I tell him.

"Sure, sounds like fun," he comments.

"Yeah it is," I murmur as I close the door.

"So what are we watching?" I question Daniel, pulling the blankets around me as I sink down on the couch. "A vampire one, are you kidding?" I growl when I see the title.

Daniel bursts into laughter, "Sorry I had to," he says even if he doesn't mean it. I roll my eyes as a vision of Vicki's body passes through my mind, I wondered if I would ever forget it. Or if this guilt would ever go away?

* * *

**So Elouise has sort of accepted everything, tell me who you think she should be with again...I think I know but still I love ****opinions.**

**Also the latest episode was amazing, I must admit I had my doubts about season five but no surprise I'm hooked again, slightly disappointed about the fact the doppelgangers always find each other..that does not bode well for delena! Then again I've sort of decided I'm a fan of both...tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8 162 Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks to the favs and alerts and a special thanks to bronzelove, loulouflowerpower, winxgirl1997, and ddluzelle for reviewing!**

**loulouflowerpower: I can't believe that its the same name that's crazy! I'm really glad you're liking the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**162 Candles**

"Mum's not here," I guess out loud as I spot Caroline on her way out.

Caroline shrugs, "What do you think, Vicki's missing," she tells me. As soon as the name Vicki comes out of her mouth I wince the image flashing through my head again, nervously I touch the wound on my neck.

"Elouise are you paying attention to me," Caroline snaps drawing my mind away from the thoughts that were drowning it.

"What sorry I wasn't listening," I mutter, falling heavily on my seat.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I got that, what is your problem you've been really down lately."

"I'm having a teenage crisis, they happen," I inform her, looking down.

Caroline shakes her head, "Really I hate to break it to you but your whole life is a crisis, I'll be back later," she informs me, grabbing her bag and marching out. I half smile at her comment, almost glad she was back to being mean, I was beginning to appreciate the normal so much more now.

* * *

"Hey mum," I say knocking gently on her office door, they said she was with someone but I was hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Come in," she calls and I step through to see Damon, I narrow my eyes in confusion why was he here? "Thanks for coming Damon," mum says as I step through.

Damon nods, "Good to see you sheriff, Elouise." I stare at him, my emotions still a deep mixture of anger and fear, Vicki's fate had confirmed to me that I had a reason to fear Damon.

"What are you doing here?" mum asks me confused as the door closes.

"Right sorry I was wondering if I could have some money?" I question, "for my hair, I want to go back to my original colour," I explain at mum's concerned look.

Mum smiles, "So your rebellious stage is over," she comments grabbing her wallet.

"You call violet hair rebellious," I reply jokingly.

"For you it is," she states, handing me over the money.

I shrug, "I guess," I murmur tempted to ask her why Damon was here. In the end I decide against it, knowing she wouldn't give me a straight answer anyway.

"So what brought this on?" mum questions me as I reach for the handle.

I look at her, "I want to be me again," I attempt to explain, the truth was I didn't even know.

She nods thoughtfully, "Okay bye," she says, taking a seat back at her desk.

"Bye," I answer, happy to reach outside again as the cool air washes over me. A hand grabbing me shocks me, I look at in surprise to see Damon as he pulls me across, "What do you want?" I hiss in anger. Nervously I glance around; my heart speeding up as I realize nobody is around to save me.

Damon smirks, "Calm down I'm not going to kill you, I'm keeping a low profile," he assures me.

I take a few steps back, "Well your still a vampire and I still don't trust you," I tell him firmly. This doesn't nothing but bring a smile to his face I frown in frustration.

"Your sister's throwing a party at the Grill tonight you should come," he invites me.

"Unbelievable," I mutter, "you drag me out of the way to invite me to a party, what is wrong with you? Besides I don't want to go."

Damon shrugs, "Your choice, but I'll let you in on a secret," Damon says, taking a few steps until he's beside me, "its Stefan's birthday."

I cross my arms turning my head to look at him, "This is you manipulating me to come," I guess glaring at him before beginning to walk away. I wasn't going to admit that if it was truly Stefan's birthday it would work.

I ended up going over to Stefan's much later, in fact not much longer before the party actually starts. Part of it was to insure that I didn't end up seeing Damon, he was the last person I wanted to see.

"Elouise," Stefan stops short when he sees me.

I look at him confused before I realize, "It's the hair, I know I haven't be naturally brown since like the first year of high school it's weird," I ramble nervously.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, no it suits you," he assures me.

I step past him into the house, "Damon mentioned its your birthday," I comment.

"Yeah it is," Stefan confirms, "you saw Damon?" he asks me suspicious. I

look at the ground before looking back up at Stefan, "He's freaking me out," I admit, "he went out of his way to invite me to this thing." I would prefer it if Damon was threatening me or something, it would be less weird.

Stefan glances at the clock before sighing, "You remind him of someone," he pauses, "you remind us of someone," he corrects himself.

"In the 1800s," I question intrigued.

Stefan nods, "She was Damon's closest friend and she almost happened to be Katherine's closest friend as well," he tells me.

"The evil one?" I question, wondering how anyone like me could be friends with someone like that.

Stefan nods, "Her name was Rose, she appeared in Mystic Falls a couple months after Katherine, but they became friends instantly Katherine use to say they were bound by a common past and a common goal. Damon was taken by her but she convinced Damon that she could never love but that Katherine did love him," Stefan says and my eyes widen with the knowledge, "and you know the rest of the story."

"And you think I'm like her?" I question offended, did they think I would ever do something like that?

Stefan shakes his head quickly, "No, no, but there a certain things about you that are very Rose like," he explains, "the good things," he assures me.

"Who's this?" a female voice asks, as the blonde walks up to stand beside Stefan, giving me an odd look.

"Elouise, this is Lexi my oldest friend," Stefan introduces us, stressing the word oldest.

"So you're a vampire?" I ask, not stop think how bad it would be if she wasn't.

Lexi laughs, "Yeah I am," she confirms. I take in the knowledge a little bit more fearful of her but knowing since she was Stefan's friend that she was a good one.

"I should go," I announce, "I'll see you two at the party," I tell them remembering why I was here in the first place to confirm whether it was Stefan's birthday or not.

* * *

"Just so you know I don't it appreciate, you inviting me to this, you talking to me, I don't appreciate you being near me not after Vicki," I say firmly to Damon's back, I had been working up the courage to say it to him all the way over here.

Damon swings around to face me, pausing at my new appearance, "You realize I'm a vampire, so you being mean to me isn't exactly safe," he informs me smirking.

I take a few deep breaths to prepare myself, "Yes I do but I don't believe you'll hurt, not just for the fact that Stefan told me about how I remind you of your old friend Rose, " I pause when I see a flash of hurt pass his face but before I can confirm it its gone, leaving me to wonder if I really saw it at all, "and second Stefan will protect me," I tell him firmly.

Damon looks like he's about to laugh, "Stefan's no match for me." I frown at him, while I knew this was true I didn't count on him pointing it out.

"I however am," Lexi announces coming up to stand next to me.

Damon shrugs, "Want a drink," he offers both of us pointing at the bar.

"Not talking to me," I snap at him, walking away, "thanks for that," I say to Lexi as she comes beside me.

"No problem Damon's," she starts, "an ass," I finish.

Lexi laughs, "Yeah I like you," she comments, "so what's the deal with Elena?" she questions me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Why'd she break up with Stefan?" she clarifies, taking a seat at the bar.

I stare at her in shock, "I didn't even know," I stutter. I had been so caught up in how I was affected by everything; I hadn't even given a thought as to how Elena was doing. In fact I hadn't even asked her.

* * *

"Elena," I call as I watch Elena walk away from Damon.

"Hey," she greets me.

"I have to apologize for being so self-absorbed until Lexi told me I didn't even realize you and Stefan had broken up," I admit, guilt washing over me.

Elena smiles, "Its fine, you were going through stuff too, so Lexi?" she questions changing the subject.

"Yeah I like her, she's great and Stefan totally lightens up around her," I say looking over to where they were.

Elena follows my gaze, "I'm going to talk to her," she tells me determined.

"Good you should and you should talk to Stefan as well," I encourage her.

* * *

"Mum what's going on?" I question as I see her arrive with some of her officers.

Mum looks at me worry flooding her face when she sees me, "Elouise now's not the time, just stay here," she orders me.

"But mum," I argue, "Elouise this is not up for discussion," she snaps. I stare at her as she goes and stands beside a girl, looking around the bar. I tilt my head to the side, wondering what was happening. My eyes widen shock overcoming my body as I watch the girl point over to Damon and Lexi and before I know it they're dragging Lexi outside.

I make my way to the door just as Stefan does, "You can't go out this way," he informs both of us.

I attempt to push past him but he holds me back, "I'm the Sheriff's daughter, you can't do that," I snap, hitting his hand off me.

"Elouise you're not leaving," he glares at me. I search around me for another way out in desperation but its to no avail. I know they're going to do something to her, kill her, if they knew Lexi was a vampire and they thought she was responsible there was no way they would spare her.

"What happened?" I ask Elena as she walks back into the Grill visibly shaken.

"Damon staked her," she says.

I gasp I couldn't believe that, I couldn't believe anyone was that horrible, "But," I mutter in confusion.

"I think Stefan might kill him," Elena admits sadly.

"Good," I hiss. Elena looks up at me shock evident in her face, "After everything he deserves to die," I say firmly.

"But Stefan doesn't deserve to live with the guilt of killing his brother," Elena muses. I think about Caroline and realize that no matter how many horrible things she did I could never kill her.

"No he doesn't," I agree.

"Elouise, I think its time you went home," mum says coming over to us. "Elena," she greets her.

"Hey," Elena replies, smiling even though it doesn't reach her eyes. "I'll see you at school," Elena murmurs walking away. I watch her go worried hoping she's alright and like her hoping that Stefan doesn't kill Damon.

"What happened tonight?" I question, seeing what story she would give me.

"Nothing Elouise, I don't want to discuss it," she tells me in a tone that implies I should quit while I'm ahead.

"Of course its not up for discussion," I say bitterly ignoring it, "I'll find my own way home," I snap at her walking away.

"Elouise, it's late," mum argues.

"I don't care," I hiss, grabbing my phone and quickly sending Daniel a text to pick me up. As I expected mum gets side tracked and doesn't even bother fighting me, although I guess I'd hear about it later. Leaning against the Grill outside I try to process everything that's happened, my mother knew about vampires, Lexi was dead one of the few people I had liked straight away, and Damon was responsible. This was my life now, and I hated it.


	9. Chapter 9 History Repeating

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks to all the favs, and alerts and a special thanks to Bronzelove, ddluzelle, winxgirl1997, and LuvinYouWasRed for reviewing.**

**Bronzelove: You'll find out Rose's story, I just have to work out how to put it in there. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**History Repeating**

"Honey, its nearly time to go for school," mum calls as I finish the essay I've been preparing. "Yep," I say closing my books, trying to ignore her after last night I was still not happy.

"Elouise," mum starts, "what?" I snap. After everything that was going on the last thing I wanted was some fake apology.

"It was police business, I can't tell anyone not involved, not even my daughter," she tells me, her tone sad. I glance up at her surprised; did she want me to know? How could she ever wish that on someone?

"Its fine, I should go," I murmur stuffing my books in my bags.

Mum grabs my arm as I attempt to step around her, "There are things that you don't know," she informs me.

"No kidding," I mutter underneath my breath, brushing past her.

"You're late," Daniel announces as I step outside to see him waiting.

"Just finishing some school stuff," I explain shrugging.

Daniel gives me a strange look, "You never have to do school work in the morning, what's going on?" he questions me.

"I'm just dealing with some stuff," I attempt to explain, before pausing. Either way it was going to end up offending him since we didn't keep secrets from each other. "It's just mum, and all her work," I half lie.

"Wow, not Caroline," Daniel says shocked.

I laugh, "I know she's been surprisingly nice, which means a nasty patch is impending," I tell him, "or she's finally decided after years the adopted remarks are just old," I consider.

"Yeah somehow I think that's unlikely," Daniel tells me.

I shrug smiling, "You never know."

* * *

"So what do you think of the new history teacher?" Daniel asks as we sit outside.

I consider it for a few seconds, "Well he's got to be better than Mr Tanner," I muse.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't speak bad of the dead," Daniel warns me.

I wrinkle my nose, "Please tell me you don't believe in that stuff," I beg him jokingly.

"Says the vampire girl," Daniel retorts.

I burst into laughter, "You're never going to let that one go are you?" I ask him, my eyes catching Stefan walking away from Elena. "One second," I tell Daniel running over to Stefan. "Hey are you alright?" I ask nervously, after all Lexi was Stefan's oldest friend.

"Elouise," Stefan starts in a tone that implies he's about to say something bad, "I'm won't be coming to school anymore, I'm keeping my distance." The news saddens me; I liked Stefan despite all the drama he brings.

"Well is Damon still alive?" I question changing the subject.

"Yes, even though he doesn't deserve to live," he informs me. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it, I guess it's a mixture of both.

"Just cause you back off, doesn't mean Damon will," I murmur. "So Stefan's leaving," I say to Elena as I approach her, wondering where I was going with this.

"He's backing off from me, he thinks that us being together is dangerous," Elena explains.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, my anger for Damon resurfacing, this was all his fault.

Elena sighs, "I don't know what to do," she admits.

I shift my feet nervously tilting my head, "Me either," I confess sadly.

"Do you think he's right?" she asks me.

"No," I shake my head furiously, "this isn't Stefan it's Damon," I say firmly.

"I'm beginning to think they're a package deal," Elena whispers.

* * *

"What do you want?" I hiss as Damon appears before me. I was as angry at him as I was before and if he wasn't a vampire, I may have attacked him.

"Someone's snappy," Damon comments walking beside me.

"After what you did your lucky snappy is all you get," I growl at him stopping, "what are you even doing here?"

"Looking for the teenage witch," he answers glancing around the parking lot.

I frown wondering who he's talking about before I realize, "Bonnie," I guess.

"That's the one," he confirms. "

Stay away from her," I warn him, Bonnie didn't deserve to be brought into all this even if she was a witch.

Damon smirks, "She stole from me, I'm the one who's been wronged," he claims.

I narrow my eyes, "You lost the right to be wronged the minute you took a life," I snap, "have a nice life, Damon."

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask Caroline absently as she enters the lounge with a bag of things.

"Sleepover at Elena's, she's trying to make me and Bonnie friends again," she tells me.

I frown confused, "You're not friends with her?" I question in confusion.

Caroline sighs like I had just asked the most stupid question in the world, "No I'm angry with her she stole a necklace and refuses to give it back," she explains.

I roll my eyes, "Right cause you don't have a thousand necklaces," I say sarcastically.

"Of course you don't understand, you've never had a proper friendship," Caroline snaps, "its Damons."

My head shoots up at this, "But why would you want to get it back for him, that's over right," I ask desperately. Caroline gives me a strange look, as if she can't believe I'm even asking.

"Just forget it," she mutters walking away. I frown wondering what that was about, but I didn't think Elena would allow her to get back with Damon anyway. Yet she was my sister I couldn't stop worrying. I shake my head from the thoughts, turning back to my work. Caroline's problems were her own, like they always had been.

* * *

"Elena what's up," I ask with dread, as I pick up the phone. Elena only ever seemed to ring if there was some major supernatural drama going on.

"Elouise," Elena starts in a scared voice, "I know I have no right to ask you this but," here Elena pauses obviously unsure whether to go on.

I stand up grabbing my jacket, "Elena its fine, what's up?" I question, already heading out the door. I figured that whatever was happening involved me going somewhere and at this moment I was prepared to walk.

"Bonnie's being possessed by her witch ancestor, it's a long story but shes going to Fell's Church and Stefan told me not to go but Elouise I have to," Elena explains. I take in the information in shock, unsure how to feel about it.

"Okay I'm on my way, come by and pick me up," I tell her, glad that it was on the way. As I begin walking I try to piece together what's going knowing Damon must have something to do with this, he was looking for Bonnie. Probably to get the necklace that Caroline wanted which probably meant the necklace had something to do with this.

"Thanks for coming," Elena says sincerely as I jump in her car.

I shrug, "Its fine, you do the same for me," I mutter, unsure how to handle her thanks. "So does it have something to do with that necklace Caroline wants?" I question, wanting to test my theory.

"Yeah Damon wants it for some reason, it was her ancestor Emily's and Katherine's, its something about a deal," she informs me.

"A deal?" I repeat confused.

"We have to walk from here," Elena says pulling the car over. I get out, feeling oddly scared of the dark forest before me.

"You know the way right?" I ask Elena nervously.

"Yeah," Elena assures me, starting to make her way forward.

* * *

"Bonnie," Elena screams as we finally catch sight of Bonnie, Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie doesn't notice us but throws a crystal up to the air, "No," Damon yells as it is destroyed before our eyes. Damon is looks furious and within a second he is in front of Bonnie attacking her.

"Bonnie," Elena and I cry at once. Damon releases Bonnie and Stefan grabs her as Elena and I run up to her.

"She's alive barely but I can save her," Stefan tells us as he bites his wrist, feeding Bonnie his blood.

"Her neck, its healing," I say in shock as the wound begins to recede. We help Bonnie back to the Elena's car and she looks at both of us in complete confusion.

"I don't understand, what happened to me? He attacked me and his face was like….," Bonnie pauses trying to search for the word.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asks, ignoring what she has said.

Bonnie touches her neck, "I'm fine, its just this blood," she assures her, "I don't," she stops as Stefan walks toward us.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promises her.

"What's going on?" she questions, looking at me and Elena.

"We'll explain everything," Elena promises her, glancing over at Stefan.

I can tell she wants to talk to him, "Come on, let's just get out of here first," I say, ushering Bonnie towards the car and leaving Elena to talk to Stefan.

"Elouise, seriously," she says to me, as I hop in the back seat.

"Its something Elena should tell you," I tell her firmly, after all Elena was her best friend. Bonnie seems like she wants to push the subject but obviously decides its better not to.

"Is she going to?" I question as Elena gets into the car. I had a sudden thought that vampire blood was involved in turning a person.

"No, she has to die," Elena assures me.

Bonnie looks from the two of us in complete confusion, "What's going on?" she questions, completely confused. Its not till then that I notice that Elena's eyes are glistening,

"Elena," I murmur, realizing that Stefan must have told her he was leaving.

She shakes her head, "Lets just go back to mine and we'll explain everything," Elena says to both of us, backing the car up. I left my knees to my face, wondering what had just happened. Why did Damon need the crystal and why did I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was just the beginning? I gaze at the darkness outside the window, dreading the future that was rushing towards us.

* * *

**I'm sorry that its such a short chapter, but it was an episode that Elouise just didn't really fit into...I hope you enjoy it regardless :)**

**Kyler1123 xx**


	10. Chapter 10 The Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks to the alerts and favs and a special thanks to winxgirl1997, ddluzelle, and bromzelove for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Turning Point**

Daniel and I watch Caroline and Matt talking animatedly across the hall. "What's that about?" Daniel asks me confused.

"They've been hanging out, talking, I think he slept over once, it's weird," I admit, I just associated Matt with Elena and I didn't know when that would stop. I pause when I see Bonnie and Elena, my mind instantly going to the events of last night. I hit my head against my locker trying to chase the thoughts away.

"Are you alright?" Daniel questions me concerned.

I sigh, "I'm fine, just too much stuff going on in my mind," I tell him, grabbing my books from my locker.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asks, "you've seemed off for a while and I'd like to believe its just your mum but," Daniel leaves the sentence hanging.

I half-smile not surprised Daniel knew me to well, "I wish I could tell you I really do but I promised I wouldn't and Daniel its something you don't ever want to know," I inform him firmly.

Daniel raises his eyebrow, before nodding, "Okay but if you ever need to talk I'm here, you know that," he assures me.

I grin, "How'd I get a friend, like you?" I question, shutting my locker.

* * *

"Hey can we talk?" Elena asks me at the end of school.

"Sure," I mutter, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Stefan stopped by," she informs me.

"Oh," I say, "is he?" I question not wanting to say leaving.

Elena shakes her head, "Not yet, they've found another body, there's another vampire in town," she explains to me. I glance around me nervously, eyeing anyone strange,

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Damon's going to track them, but we need to be careful okay," Elena tells me.

I nod, "Cause careful," I murmur, hugging my bag closer to me.

* * *

"Damon," I growl as Damon comes up to me on my way home.

He puts his hands up, "I'm not to hurt you, I just need you to do something for me," he tells me.

I stare at him in disbelief, "You're delusional," I snap.

Damon smirks shrugging, "Guess I'll just call Caroline," he says grabbing his phone.

I glare, "Fine what do you want me to do?" I question him annoyed.

He hands me an old looking compass, "Follow where it points you," he instructs me.

I look down at it, "Why?" I ask.

"So we can find the vampire," he informs me.

I groan, "Great just what I want," I snap.

"Don't get snappy," he says to me.

I glare at him, "I'm only doing this so Caroline doesn't have to, it doesn't mean I want to be anywhere near you," I hiss at him.

The compass ends up leading me towards an abandoned warehouse, I grab my phone dialling Damon's phone, "I'm in front of some warehouse," I tell him, giving him the exact location.

"I'll be there in a minute, don't go in there," he warns me.

I roll my eyes, "Because that's what I was going to do," I say sarcastically.

"What have I told you about snappy," Damon's voice comes from behind me, making me jump.

I whip around to face him, "Don't do that," I tell him holding my heart which was beating faster than normal because of the fright. Damon smirks, taking the compass from my hands, "So why couldn't you do that?" I question crossing my arms.

"Because I interfere with the signal," he explains.

I nod it made sense considering he was a vampire and it tracked vampires, "Can I go now?" I ask, looking at the time on my watch.

"Sure, nice working with you Elouise," Damon calls.

I turn around making a face at him, "You're an ass," I tell him. "Hello," I say answering my ringing phone.

"Elouise, where are you, you were meant to be home ages ago," mum says her voice fill of worry. I look over at the warehouse behind me, not surprised at her worry.

"Yeah sorry, I was just with Daniel at the Grill, I should have called," I apologize.

Mum breathes a sigh of relief, "No its alright, you'll be at the careers fair right?" she questions.

"Course, I wouldn't miss it," I tell her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Elena questions me as I enter the careers fair late.

I pull my hair up into a ponytail, "Damon made me help him track the new one," I explain, looking around.

Elena makes a face, "Elouise you need to stay away from him," she advises me.

"I know that, he blackmailed me said he's make Caroline do it, she doesn't deserve to deal with this," I explain to Elena, noticing Caroline across the room.

Elena follows my gaze nodding, "You're a good sister," she comments.

I laugh, "I know that," I say, "I just kind wish she would," I wish mournfully.

Elena looks at me smiling, "Caroline can be a little self-absorbed but she cares about you she always has, do you remember when she found out you were adopted?" Elena questions me.

I nod, the memory filling my mind, "Yeah, she was so upset, she went and had a sleepover with you and Bonnie," I remember.

Elena smiles, "And do you know that she was so upset, because you two weren't blood-related, you were her a sister, and the thing she hated the most is that she couldn't say you were blood-sisters," Elena recalls.

I watch Caroline unsure how to take in the information, "I wish I knew what happened," I admit. I look up to see Stefan watching Elena, "You should talk to him," I encourage her. Elena gives me a look but I just smile walking over to Daniel. "So what's your future looking like?" I question him.

Daniel sighs, "I don't know, I've never really been a plan for the future guy," he admits.

I smile unsurprised, Daniel wasn't a planner. "Well I still want to be an author or an historian," I tell him, frowning when I remembering that I still hadn't written anymore of my book.

"How's that going?" Daniel asks me jokingly seeing my face.

I laugh, "Hopelessly, but in my defense I've been busy."

Daniel nods solemnly, "Yes with mysterious things you can't tell me."

I grin, "Well its not my fault its part of the oath," I whisper secretly.

Daniel pushes me with his shoulder, "You an idiot," he tells me.

* * *

I make my way outside as I see Elena and Stefan talking urgently, "Okay what's going on?" I ask them confused. They had both seemed on edge.

Stefan and Elena look at each other, "Logan Fell's a vampire," they explain.

"The news guy," I ask in shock, "he used to babysit me there's no way he's a vampire," I argue.

Stefan looks at me, "We're not sure who turned but he's definitely one," he informs me.

I take a step back, "That's so crazy," I murmur.

"Elouise," mum says walking up to mum, she looks more worried than I've ever seen her. I frown, "What's up?" I question, stepping away from Stefan and Elena to talk to her.

"Caroline's angry at me, she went outside. Could you find her?" mum asks me, glancing around nervously.

I bite my lip figuring this had to have something to do with Logan Fell, "Sure," I agree, "I'll go now." "Caroline," I call as I run outside catching sight of her hoping it to someone's car. "Hey," I say stopping in front of the car, it was one I had never seen. When I look through the glare of the lights, I see Caroline passed out in the passenger seat, and the driver's seat empty. "What the hell?" I murmur, as someone grabs me from behind. I attempt to scream but hands cover my mouth and before I know an odd metallic taste rushes through my mouth, I cough spluttering. I'm dumped in the back seat before the car drives off. "Stefan," I scream banging on the windows.

"Elouise shut up," a voice tells me, a voice I recognize to well.

"Logan," I guess. Afraid I touch my mouth, looking down to see a red liquid. "You feed me your blood," I yell, hurting Logan in hatred, Logan pushes me back against the seat, "and I will kill you," he warns flashing is vampire face. I stare at him in complete shock, fear overcoming my senses.

Logan pulls out his phone calling someone, "Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism and you other daughter decided to join her. I think its important to foster young minds," Logan says in the phone obviously talking to mum. "The satisfaction of turning your daughters into vampires," Logan declares after mum says something. I desperately attempt to open the door as Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly Logan is flung out of the car by someone and I clamber over to the outside to look out the window. Logan gets out as Damon steps out of the woods, shooting Logan with a gun.

I flinch as it makes impact, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he says smirking. Stefan appears to carry Caroline out of the passenger seat, Damon jogs over to my side opening the door pulling me out. "You alright?" he questions sounding sincerely concerned for me.

I wipe my sleeve against my mouth, "I think so," I murmur, "thank you," I say sincerely, realizing that Damon had taken a part in saving me.

Stefan looks at me, "We need to get out of here," he informs me holding Caroline. I look across to Logan nodding, as Damon picks up Logan's phone.

* * *

"You going to be alright?" Stefan asks me as we leave Caroline in her room.

I half smile, "I think so, believe it or not, I'm actually getting use to this," I admit.

Stefan nods, "I'm sorry about this Elouise."

I look at Stefan shaking my head, "Stefan you didn't turn Logan, I don't know who did, but this isn't you or Damon, you can't blame yourself," I say firmly. Stefan looks as if hes about to argue but I don't let him, "So I'll just stick to the Logan attacked me story," I ask Stefan.

He nods, "Yeah just say your saw Caroline get in his car and he forced you in," he tells me.

"You should head back to Elena," I advise him, falling heavily on my couch.

"Stay safe," Stefan says before leaving and I laugh. The thought of staying safe in this town seemed so impossible.

* * *

"Elouise," mum calls coming into my room and pulling me up off my bed into a hug.

"I'm fine," I assure her, returning the hug.

"I was so worried," she confesses.

I smile, "I know but we'll alright," I promise.

Mum shakes her head, "I should never have let you look for Caroline alone," she murmurs more to herself.

"Mum," I say, "you couldn't know that would happen, this is all crazy Logan Fell," I tell her firmly. I was wondering how I became the person who to assure everyone else it wasn't their fault. All I really wanted to do was curl up and bed and wake up tomorrow forgetting this whole crazy night.

Mum kisses my forehead, "I know, do you need anything?" she questions.

"Just to go to sleep, I'm really tired," I inform her, yawning as if to confirm it.

Mum nods, "Okay I'll see you in the morning," she says to me walking over to the door. "Love you," she tells me, before shutting the door.

I sink back down on my bed, "Love you too," I whisper when she's gone. Falling against my pillows I look at all the stories around me, still unbelieving that my life had turned into something that belonged in them. More than anything I was confused, I didn't know who to blame anymore. Damon had helped saved me and Caroline tonight, and while I still hated him, I couldn't blame him for the events of tonight. The truth was I desperately needed someone to blame.

* * *

"Elouise, I need you to pick me up, take Caroline's car, we need to talk it's urgent," Elena says to me as I answer my phone.

"Can't you just come here?" I question looking at the time.

"My car won't start," she admits, "I'm walking back from the Salvatores."

I stand up, "What's going on?" for the first moment I noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Elouise, I look like, I look exactly like Katherine," Elena tells me.

I frown, "What that doesn't any sense," I reply confused.

"I saw her picture from 1864, and we're identical," she says, sounding like she's about to burst into tears.

"Its okay Elena, I'll be right there," I assure her, about to hang up.

"Elouise, there's something else," Elena adds before I can.

"What?" I ask, instantly worried.

"You know how you told me about Rose and how Stefan told you, you reminded him and Damon of her, its cause you like her too, you're identical to her," Elena explains to me, speaking sp fast its hard to follow.

"I look like Rose," I repeat shaking my head, it didn't make sense, "I'll be there soon," I promise hanging up and walking into Caroline's room I take her keys. My mind is so distracted as I drive, trying to process what it is that Elena has said. I reminded them of Rose because I was identical to her, it just, I couldn't understand how that even happens. I look down trying to think of something else when I look up again I see a figure on the road. Slamming on my breaks I attempt to stop but there isn't enough time. I'm not sure exactly what happens, except the car ends up flying causing me to scream in fear. Upside down I struggle desperately to get my seatbelt off as my eyes are drawn to the man on the road standing up again. Looking up at him I realize that it can only mean one thing, I scream in fear as he begins to talk towards me.

* * *

**So very excited for the next episode...Damon and Elouise in Georgia...should be fun :) Tell me what you're thinking of the story!**

**Kyler1123xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs**

**Thanks for the alerts and favs and a special thanks to grapejuice101, winxgirl1997, and ddluzelle for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bloodlines**

I scream in fear as the man moves closer to me, trying desperately to free my seatbelt. Then all of a sudden he's gone and its Damon face that appears, "Ah," I yell in shock.

"How ya doing in there?" he asks cheerfully.

"Damon?" I question, confused my mind in a mix.

"You look stuck," he comments.

"It's my seatbelt, I can't get it," I tell him, wriggling against it.

Damon looks at me, "Okay I'm going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof," he instructs me and I obey without hesitation, "you ready?" he asks, and I nod slowly. "I got you," he assures me as he ejects the seatbelt pulling me out, "are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Yeah," I whisper, trying to free myself from his arms. Damon places me on the ground but my legs are shaking and I can't seem to stand alone, Damon catches me as I fall.

"Whoa your fading fast, Elouise, Elouise, look at me," Damon tells me grabbing my face, "focus look at me," he orders.

I train my eyes on his blue ones, "Elena says I look like her," I murmur, as the world goes black around me.

* * *

I open my eyes tiredly, looking around me in confusion. "Morning," Damon greets me. I look over to him, sitting up straighter, wondering what was going on.

"Where are we?" I question confused, as I stare out the window.

"Georgia," Damon replies simply.

I process the information slowly, "Georgia," I exclaim in shock, "no there's no way we cannot be in Georgia, seriously where are we?"

"Seriously we're in Georgia," Damon deadpans, "how are you feeling?"

"I," I mutter, trying to work that out, physically I felt fine.

"You should be fine, the blood Logan gave you should still be in your system, it would have healed you," he explains to me.

My mind flashes back to the events to last night, "But there was a man, I hit a man. Then he got up….who was he?" I stutter.

"That's what I would like to know," Damon replies.

My eyes widen, "Elena, I was meant to pick Elena up," I exclaim, my hands search my pockets, "my phone where is my phone? Ok we need to head back nobody knows where I am, mum is going to be freaked," I worry but Damon pays no attention to me, I hit the dashboard to draw his attention towards me, "pull over, I mean it Damon, stop the car," I shout in anger.

Damon gives me a sidewards look, "Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep," he comments, stopping the car.

I step out of the car rubbing my back and stretching out, "We have to go back," I inform Damon as he walks over.

"Oh come on, we've already come this far," he argues.

I frown at him, wondering if he thought this was funny, "Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia, I wrecked Caroline's car, she will kill me, I need to go home. This is kidnapping," I declare.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon retorts.

I glare at him, "This isn't funny, I cannot be in Georgia," I argue angrily.

"Well you're in Georgia," Damon tells me a smirk on his face, "also might I add you don't have any of that magical vervain, so I can easily make you more agreeable," he threatens.

I take a few steps back from him, "You wouldn't dare," I say as a phone rings coming from Damon's pocket, "that's my phone," I snap, instantly recognizing the ring tone.

Damon picks my phone up, "Its Elena," I reach out to take it put he shakes his head, "its okay I'll take it," he says answering it, "Elouise's phone." "Elouise, she's right here and she's fine," Damon answers to whatever Elena said. "She wants to talk to you," Damon tells me holding out the phone, I snatch it from him.

"Elena," I say.

"Elouise, are you alright?" she asks in relief.

I look at Damon, "Yeah mostly," I answer.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you," Elena tells me.

"I'm," I begin, but Damon takes the phone from me, "have a good day Elena," he says to her before hanging up.

I glare at him, "You can't do that, I don't want to be here," I snap.

"We're almost there," Damon informs me.

"Where?" I ask, glancing around me.

"A little place outside of Atlanta, oh come on Elouise. Have a time out, trust me, all your problems will still be there when you get home, step away from your life for five minutes," he says to me.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Will I be safe with you?" I question him.

"Yes," he agrees readily.

"And you won't do that mind control thing?" I ask.

"No," he shakes his head firmly.

"Can I trust you?" I finally question.

Damon pauses on that one, "Get in the car, come on," he tells me. I sigh, rubbing my temples, this was the last place I wanted to be. I had so many questions for Elena, but then again maybe a break was exactly what I needed.

* * *

"So where's Caroline's car?" I question as we drive, thinking forward to her reaction all ready.

"I pulled it off on the side of the road, I don't think anyone will bother it," Damon informs me.

I nod, "What about the man on the road, was he?" I ask, leaving the question hanging.

"From what I could tell…yeah," Damon says to me.

"You didn't know him?" I question.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean its not like we hang out at the Vamp Bar and Grill," Damon explains, causing me to half-smile as we pull up at a place called Bree's Bar.

"You brought me to a bar," I explode, "they won't let me in, I'm not old enough."

"Sure they will," Damon argues, getting out of the car. Reluctantly I follow him, wondering why in the world we were here.

We take a seat at the bar and when the bar tender sees him she smiles in recognition, "No, no, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie," she exclaims, grabbing his face and kissing him. Awkwardly I turn away, "Listen up everybody," she shouts, "here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any chances of happiness," she declares, pouring shots for everyone, "drink up," she says as her and Damon do a shot. "So how's he rope you in?" she questions turning to me, pouring me a shot.

"I'm not roped in," I tell her firmly.

She shakes her head, "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped," she tells me, "either way just enjoy the ride."

"Ok, so how did you two meet?" I question curious, ignoring her comment.

"College," she explains.

I turn to Damon, "You went to college?" I ask in disbelief.

Damon smiles, "I've been on a college campus, yes," he answers.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me his little secret made me love him more. Because you see I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody," she relates to me, "she's a witch," Damon whispers in my ear. "Changed my world, you know," she informs me.

Damon smirks, "I rocked your world," he corrects her.

I roll my eyes at him, "Good in the sack isn't he. But mostly he's just a walk away Joe," she tells me turning to Damon, "so what do you want?"

* * *

"Hey mum, I'm really sorry," I say sincerely, calling my mum outside the bar.

"Elouise, thank god, I was so worried, I called Daniel and he said he hadn't heard from you," she tells me, "why wouldn't you call?" she questions.

"I was so tired after what happened and I needed company so I went to Elena's," I explain, biting my lip nervously, "and then I just wanted to go to school."

"Are you okay?" mum asks concerned.

"I will be," I promise.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I have to go," she tells me.

"Love you," I murmur, hanging up. I sigh, I hated lying to people but I don't think the truth would be any better in this case. My phone rings again and I'm surprised to see its Stefan calling, I answer it, "Elouise," he says cautiously.

"It's me," I confirm.

"Where are you?" Stefan questions concerned.

"Is Elena there?" I ask, dodging his question.

"She was," here Stefan pauses, "but not anymore."

"So she was telling the truth about Katherine and Rose?" I question him, "I'm such an idiot, when you said I reminded you of her, I just thought, I should have known," I berate myself.

"Elouise," Stefan says to me.

"How are we connected to them?" I ask him.

"I honestly don't know," he tells me.

I shake my head, "I wish I could believe that," I murmur hanging up.

I turn around to see Damon, "You okay?" he questions.

"What do you think?" I ask, marching past him and back into the bar. It hurt me to think that the only reason that Stefan and Damon had any interest in me was because I looked like a girl they use to know.

* * *

"So lets just say I am descended from Rose and Elena from Katherine does that make us part vampire," I question Damon as we eat.

"Vampires can't procreate," he says eating a fry, "but we love to try," he jokes smirking, "no, if you were related it would mean Rose had to have had a child before she turned."

I nod processing the information, "Right so did Stefan think he could use Elena to replace Katherine?" I ask sickened.

Damon shrugs, "Kind of creepy if you ask me," he comments.

I laugh, "Says the guy who's only befriending because I look like his old friend," I argue, pulling the pickles out of my burger.

Damon looks at me in shock, "You don't like pickles, what is wrong with you?" he asks outraged.

I roll my eyes, "How can you even eat…I mean aren't you?" I question not wanting to say dead it seemed wrong.

"Dead," Damon whispers before laughing, "its not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally," he explains.

I nod, "Okay so this act, you being nice to me, is it real?" I question.

"Here you go," Bree says interrupting us as she hands Damon a beer.

"Thank you," Damon tells her.

"I'll have one too," I tell her. Damon gives me a surprised look, "If I'm going to have to take 5 minutes out of my life with you, then I'm doing something different," I declare, even if I did despise drinking. Bree smiles at me, handing me over a beer.

* * *

"Ready, go," Bree calls as we all take rounds of shots. I down mine quickly, wincing at bit at the dance, clapping my hands when I realize I've beaten everyone.

"That's 3," I exclaim, doing a little dance, "aw do you need a bib?" I ask looking at Damon.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," he retorts.

I laugh, "Alright who's next, another round," I declare smiling.

"Honey, you should be on the floor," a woman tells me and I grin.

"I am not even drunk, my tolerance is like way up here," I say, lifting my hands to the sky.

"All right, here you go," Bree says pouring another round.

"Whoo," I scream.

* * *

My phone rings as I struggle to aim at the ball, as I play pool. I look over at it groaning, before stumbling over to get. "Hello," I greet cheerfully.

"Elouise," mum questions confused.

"Wait up, its loud in here," I mutter attempting to move outside.

"Where are you, are you okay?" mum questions me her voice a mixture of anger and concern.

"Mum I'm fine better than fine, I'm great," I say when I reach outside, "are you fine?"

"No I'm not fine, I got a call," mum begins but I don't get to hear the end of her sentence as I hit against the wall and my phone flies out of my hand. I get down on the ground to pick it back as someone grabs me from behind the phone slips out of my grip again. My drunken mind doesn't really register much all I know is that by the time Damon comes around I am hanging on to a tank.

"Damon, no," I shout as I see, beginning to sober up when I realize this must be a trap. The man who grabbed me attacks Damon with a wooden plank, hitting him over and over again. I carefully crouch down, jumping off the tank and running over to Damon as the man pours gasoline over him, "No," I protest.

"Who are you?" Damon asks in confusion.

The man sneers, "That's perfect! You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I shout, but knowing Damon the list was endless.

"He killed my girlfriend," he shouts, "what did she do to you huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Damon replies.

"I don't understand," I mutter confused.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he questions me, hitting Damon with a bat.

My mind struggles to piece together the dots, "Lexi," I exclaim, "Lexi was your girlfriend, she told Elena about you, you were human," I murmur.

"I was," he responds.

"Lexi turned you?" I ask.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever," he explains sadly.

I nod, "She loved you, she said," I start, trying to remember what Elena had told me, "when it's real you can't walk away."

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make," he informs me.

I shake my head, "No, please don't hurt him," I beg as he lights a match, unsure of why this was so important to me, I had gone from wanting Damon dead, to desperately trying to save him.

"I'm doing you a favour," he tells me.

"Lexi loved you," I shout, "and she was good that means you're good too. Be better than he was, just please don't hurt him." He considers my words, picking Damon up and flinging him against the building, but doesn't do anything more. "Thank you," I say sincerely.

"It wasn't for you," he tells me, disappearing. I run over to Damon to make sure he's alright.

* * *

"So you still haven't told me, why you brought me with you," I say to Damon as we make our way home.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Elouise, you should give yourself more credit!" he informs me.

"Seriously?" I ask him in disbelief.

"You were there on the road all damsel in distress like and I knew it would piss off Stefan and Elena. And…you're not the worst company in the world," Damon explains.

"I don't do fun, I mean not normal people fun," I admit.

"You did okay," Damon tells me.

"I saved your life," I declare grinning.

"I know," Damon says nodding.

"And don't you forget it," I tell him.

* * *

"Hey you two," I greet Elena and Stefan, walking into Stefan's room.

Elena's eyes light up when she sees me and she pulls me into hug, "You're okay," she says relieved.

"Aha, but I think its time we talked," I admit, looking over at Stefan. "What are we to you?" I question Stefan.

Stefan looks at us, "You're not Katherine or Rose, you're both everything they're not, complete opposites," he informs us.

"And when did you figure that out, before you kissed me?" Elena asks him angry.

"Before I met you," Stefan tells her.

"What?" we both question confused.

"The first day of school when we met it wasn't the first time, Elena, we met first on May 23 2009," he explains to her.

The date obviously has some significance to Elena because she looked shocked, "But that was," she starts, "that was the day your parents car drove off the bridge," Stefan finishes.

"You were there?" Elena questions.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you," Stefan confesses to her as tears begin to fall from Elena's eyes.

"Oh my God. When I woke up at the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle," Elena remembers, tears streaming.

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out I saw your face, you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance," he admits, "After that I spent months making sure you weren't her, and that's when I discovered you Elouise, looking exactly like Rose. I watched both of you, I learned everything I could about the two of you. And I saw you were nothing like Katherine or Rose, and I wanted to leave town. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave without knowing you Elena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her?" Elena questions.

"Elena, you've been through so much," Stefan replies.

"Why?" Elena repeats, "what are you not telling me?"

Stefan shakes his head, "It didn't make any sense. You were a Gilbert, she was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar and then I learned the truth, you were adopted Elena," Stefan reveals and my heart goes out to her because I knew exactly what that felt like.

"How do you know all this?" I ask him.

"Elena's birth certificate, it says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mum ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant," Stefan tells us.

"What else do you know," Elena asks.

Stefan shakes his head, "For me to go any further, I would have had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. Its too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine or Rose," Stefan says.

"Or Rose?" I repeat.

Stefan looks at the two of us, "Before they were locked in the tomb, Katherine told me something, the reason her and Rose were so close. Rose was the baby that Katherine had given up," Stefan reveals to me.

"What?" I cough in shock.

"Rose was Katherine's daughter," he repeats.

I shake my head, "Wait so what you're saying is, that me and Elouise both descended from Rose," Elena mutters in confusion, "we're related?" she questions. My eyes open looking over at Elena, I'd never considered that, never thought I'd find my real family.

"Yes somewhere along the way, but you two have to understand it could be distantly or closely, I don't know. You were born within months of each other so it ruled out sisters. Elouise I can't find out anything out your family, you know the story you were left at the door of your dad's office a few weeks old," he reminds me.

I nod, "I don't even know my birthdate."

* * *

"Elouise, I've never given you a lot of rules, but I did trust you," my mum declares as soon as I set foot through the door.

I shake my head, I couldn't deal with this, "Not tonight, I can't deal with this tonight," I tell her tears beginning to fall.

"Elouise," mum starts, "what do you know about my parents, my real parents, they dumped me at dads office they must have known something about him," I say to her.

"Where is this coming from?" she asks confused.

"Please can you just tell me what you know?" I question her, as tears fall down, I wanted to find out so many things.

Mum sighs heavily, "Sit down," she directs me. I take a seat at the table as mum goes into her room coming out with an old crumpled letter.

"There was two letters with you, one for your father begging him to take you in, which he did even though I was heavily pregnant with Caroline at the time and one for you," she says handing it over.

"Why haven't you ever given this to me before?" I question hurt and confused.

Mum shakes her head, "You never asked about your mother, you never looked, I didn't see the point," she admits.

I look down, "I never wanted to know a mother that would just abandon me," I admit, studying the folded up letter.

Mum watches me, "It isn't going to give you the answers you want," she tells me, "but maybe it'll explain something," she says.

* * *

**So Rose was Katherine's daughter...what do we think?**

**Kyler1123xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks for all the alerts and favs and a special thanks to grapejuice101, winxgirl1997, bronzelove, and ddluzelle for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Unpleasantville**

_To my darling daughter, _

_I have made so many mistakes in my short life, I have gone down dark twisted paths, and I have betrayed the one I cared about the most. I want you to know that I always wanted to keep you, even as you kick inside of me; I look forward to the day when I will know you. You must be confused as to why I let you go in the first place, but I promise you that I did it for you. I'm a teenage runaway with nobody left in the world, what type of life could I offer you? Sometimes when you love someone so much, you have to let them go. I know the family you went to are good, I was assured of it when I gave you up. I'm not making excuses, my daughter, I'm telling you simply what I believe. And I believe I made the right decision for you. _

_I know reading this, all I am to you is the mother who left you, alone in the cold. Yet one day I hope that if you wish to we can know each other, and I can restore everything that I have broken. That one day is what I wait for in my heart, _

_One day,_

_Olivia_

I held the letter in my hands unsure if I wanted to tear it to shreds or hold it close to me. If she really wanted to know me, what had taken her so long? Was the letter just a bunch of lies? I couldn't understand, a tear drops to my bed as I take out a locket size photo. The woman in it is grinning, her hand draping the shoulder of another girl. They look similar, the same brown hair and eyes and it strikes me they must be sisters. I touch their faces, wondering which one is my mother and which one isn't. Curling up into bed, I cry freely clutching the picture in my hands.

* * *

"Stefan, who was the man on the road?" Elena questions as we sit in her room the next night. I had gone over for dinner, because I think Elena wanted to talk.

"I don't know, do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asks me.

I frown searching my mind for anything that could be of use, "Sorry, I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is there was black boots coming towards me," I tell them, wishing that I had more.

Stefan nods, "I brought you some vervain," he informs me, handing me a bracelet from a box, "also I some for you and Jenna," he tells Elena, "and I made this bracelet for Jeremy few extra ones for friends," he says handing them over, "you can put them in jewellery, or you can even put it in food and drink, but as long as its in you a vampire cannot control you," he explains to us.

I slip my bracelet on thankfully, "Wow so much to remember," Elena comments, holding a dried branch of vervain.

"I know but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out what he wants, we have to be careful," Stefan warns us.

"So how are you?" Elena asks me.

"Apart from Caroline being on the warpath about her car, okay I think," I tell her, it was half true, "you?" I question.

After all she was the one who just find out she was adopted, "Not sure," she admits.

* * *

"So what's been up with you? You go missing for a day, you've seriously changed," Daniel tells me as we walk to school.

I shake my head, "I haven't changed, I'm just trying new things," I explain to him, biting my lip.

"Like being a truant," Daniel questions sarcastically, "where were you?"

"I can't tell you," I admit, not really wanting to tell him I spent the day with Damon in Georgia.

"Okay so you get into a car accident, and then disappear but you can't say anything. Seriously Elouise I tell you every detail of my life and suddenly you can't tell me anything about yours," Daniel snaps at me his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Daniel its not like that," I protest.

"Really?" he asks me raising an eyebrow.

"My mum gave me a letter from my bio mother," I inform him, seeking to change the subject.

Daniel's face softens, "Wow, what did it say?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "Just this crap about not wanting to give me up and it was better for me. But when I'm older she'll get to know me. Well where the hell is she? Its not like we've moved or anything, it was just a letter filled with lies and I wish I never read it," I rant, feeling tears prick the sides of my eyes.

"Elouise," Daniel says concerned, giving me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry its just arghh I can't handle it," I confess.

"How about this we go to the Grill after school shoot some pool, cheer you up," Daniel suggests.

I smile at him tilting my head nervously, "I kind of promised to meet Elena," I murmur.

Daniel frowns, "Right," he mutters.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," I tell him, sincerely.

Daniel shakes his head, "You know what its fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you're adopted, I never saw that coming," Bonnie admits when Elena tells her, as we sit at the Grill.

Elena nods, "And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Greyson Gilbert as my birthparents, none of it makes any sense," she tells us.

"Why don't you ask Jenna?" I question curious, surely she would have been able to shed some light on it.

Elena groans, "First of all, the Elena I know would want to know the truth good or bad," Bonnie tells her firmly.

"And second of all?" Elena asks her.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire," she whispers, "so unless your birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?"

"Ah ok look I have to go to the store my outfit is severely lacking in accessories, are you coming?" she questions turning to me.

I push my hair behind my ear, "No," I murmur.

"Come on, you have to," Elena protests.

"Dances just aren't my thing," I tell her shrugging.

"Elouise, it'll be fun, you can come get ready at mine again," she says to me.

I stare at her, realizing that I couldn't really say no, I never could, "Fine," I cave.

Elena grins, "Let's go," she says, "bye Bonnie," we both call before making our way to her car.

"Hello," I greet as I pick up my ringing phone.

"Hello, Elouise," the voice responds.

I frown, "Who is this?" I question confused as I go around to the passenger side of Elena's car.

"You hit me with your car," he reminds me, my entire body freezes, "is that your friend's one," he questions as Elena hops in. I glance behind me dreading what I might see. A man in a hoodie approaches us, "You got away from me. You won't next time," he warns.

I jump in the car, "Elena go, just go," I shout at her. My eyes search out the window as Elena speeds off down the road. I breathe a sigh of relief and Elena looks at me confused. "Vampire," I murmur, my eyes wide with fear and my hands visibly shaking.

* * *

"I don't understand what's going on, I mean why is he even going after me, I'm nobody, why can't he go after to someone else," I ramble, my heart still beating with fear as Elena and I sit with Stefan in the Salvatore library.

"Why did he call first?" Elena questions Stefan, looking almost as scared as me.

Stefan looks up both of us, "That's because we're predators. We hunt. We stalk. Its often as exciting as the kill, I want you to take this," he says sitting on the table in front of us and handing me the compass I had used to help Damon track Logan.

Elena looks at it in shock as I take it, "That's Jeremy's pocket watch," she exclaims.

"Also tracks vampires," I inform her, clutching it in my hand. I'd never wanted something more in my life. I pass it to Elena and she watches with wide eyes as the needle whirs around on the compass, finally clicking into place to point at Stefan.

"Why did my father have it?" she questions confused.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us," Stefan explains.

"Did you know them?" Elena asks him. Stefan nods, a look I'd never seen passing through his eyes and then it's gone.

"Look I want you to have this, Elouise," he tells me, "that way you can know if your ever in danger." I grasp it from Elena, running my fingers over the cool metal, still trying to work through the fact a vampire was looking to kill me.

"Hey, Elouise," Elena says gently, placing a comforting hand on my arm, "it'll be okay. You can come over to mine we'll get ready to together like planned."

I nod thankfully, shaking my head, "This is too crazy," I mutter, grabbing my bag from the couch as I stand up.

* * *

"Okay almost done," Elena declares, handing me a black scarf to tie around my neck.

"Well, I officially feel like an idiot," I comment, studying my reflection in the mirror.

Elena laughs, "You look cute all polka dotty," she jokes.

"Cute?" I question offended as she retrieves her pink scarf from the closet.

"It wasn't an insult," Elena assures me as my eyes catches something on the bed.

I take the compass from where it lies, watching as it spins dramatically, "Elena," I murmur fearfully. Elena turns back around stopping when she sees the compass, Elena grabs her phone presumably dialling Stefan. I look around for some sort of wooden weapon, not noticing that Elena has already made her way downstairs. "Elena," I whisper after a search of the room, "Elena," I hiss for the first time realizing she isn't still in the room. I knew I should have noticed that she hadn't been talking, but my fear filled mind had been on defending myself. All of a sudden my ears catch a scream that echoes through the air, "Elena," I yell, sprinting down the stairs. I arrive just in time to see Stefan scare the attacking vampire away.

* * *

"How did he get in?" Damon questions us as he paces around the living room. "He was invited in," Elena explains.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Stefan adds. I watch Damon process this as I sit on the edge of the couch, one eye trained on the front door.

"Well he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asks Elena.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me," Elena hisses and I flinch at her words.

"And you have no idea who this?" Stefan questions Damon.

"No," Damon replies, Stefan looks unconvinced by his answer, "don't give me that look. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asks voice full of fear.

"We don't know," Damon admits.

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan tells him Damon nods, "Then we go get him tonight, you two up for it?" Damon questions, looking at me and Elena. Elena nods firmly, Damon looks up at me, but I can't seem to reply I can't say anything. Damon crouches in front of me, "Elouise, are you up for this?" he repeats.

I shake my head, "I'm scared," I confess to them.

"Its okay, we'll be by your side all night," Damon promises.

I glance up at him and I know that he means it, "Let's get him then," I say determined.

* * *

I grasp my hands together nervously running my thumbs over my hands to try and take my mind off the vampire that could be lying in wait at the dance. Damon stands next to me and to my surprise just the thought of him being here actually makes me feel safer. My eyes widen in surprise when I see Daniel, we never went to these kind of things. I recall his text earlier to ask if I was coming and now I realize why because he had decided to. I also remember that I had lied saying I wanted a night at home to study. When he finally catches sight of me, his face falls as he storms out of the dance.

I don't think but stride off to follow him when Damon grabs my arm, "What are you doing?" he questions.

"I have to talk to Daniel," I say pointing at the door he disappeared out of at the other end of the hall.

"No, that's exactly what the vampire will want, for you to be alone," Damon replies.

"He's right," Stefan agrees with me.

I look mournfully at the door, "But if I don't go after him, he'll think," I mutter, my words trailing off wondering what he would think.

He certainly wouldn't be viewing me as his best friend, "Look you can go fix your friendship after we find the vampire trying to kill you," Damon tells me and I can guess from his face that he's not going to let up.

"Fine," I cave, after all he was right I had bigger problems if only Daniel would understand that.

* * *

I watch as Elena and Stefan dance together grinning, they were just the perfect couple. "This is a dance, you're meant to dance, not sit," Damon says smirking as he approaches me.

"I don't dance," I inform him seriously.

"You did in Georgia," Damon reminds me.

I laugh at the memory, "Cause I was drunk," I remind him.

"Elouise, may I have this dance?" Damon asks me holding out his hand.

I look at it sighing, "Fine," I grumble taking it as Damon leads me to the dance floor. "So you can't see him anywhere?" I question Damon as we dance, looking around nervously.

"I don't know what he looks like remember," Damon tells me.

"Right," I mutter, "but I mean can't you tell?"

Damon gives me a look, "Elouise it doesn't exactly work like that," he informs me.

"Oh," I murmur, almost smiling. The smile dies on my lips as I see Caroline watching me, I hadn't even considered her reaction to this. She was glaring and I could tell by her very expression that she was miles around from happy. "We should stop dancing," I tell Damon, stepping away from him. Damon follows my gaze and frowns when he says Caroline, "Don't say anything okay," I beg him, "not tonight."

* * *

"Daniel," I exclaim happily, as I see him in front of the punch bowl, "I thought you might have left but you haven't."

Daniel turns to look at me, his eyes cold, "Not that you care, but I'm sure there's an excuse," he says, "but wait you can't tell me."

I look down biting my lip, "Daniel, I want to tell you but its not mine to tell," I admit, pleading with him to understand.

"Of course not," he says sarcastically, "look Elouise do what you want its obvious I've been holding you back all these years, but don't worry cause I'll stop now," Daniel growls at me a hurt expression across his face. I watch helplessly as he storms off, watching as Stefan and Elena dance, and locating Damon dancing as well. I turn my eyes back to where Daniel went and make a decision running after him.

"Daniel," I call confused as I see no sight of him in the hallway, I glance around not sure where he went. A thump comes from the cafeteria and I look at it curiously pushing the doors open. "Hello," I call, my eyes catching sight of a body on the floor. "Oh my god," Daniel I exclaim, rushing up to him.

"Elouise," he murmurs weakly, as I push his head aside to see the vampire bite on his neck.

"It'll be okay," I promise, but Daniel isn't listening to me his eyes are focused on something behind me. Before I know what's happen, I feel my body fling across one of the cafeteria tables. I struggle to get up as the vampire sends the table flying across the room. Frantically I grab a couple of pencils left over from the set up as he strides towards me. Picking me up he slams me against a wall and I groan in pain. He extends his fangs out revealing the face of a monster, but before I know what I'm doing the pencil is forced into his stomach. He looks down at his stomach, as I make my escape, slamming another pencil into his neck while he's distracted. He glares at me, pulling out both pencils as I walk backwards trying to figure out what to do. My feet go out from under me as I trip over a bucket and as the vampire gets closer and closer I'm convinced this is the end. Grabbing my arm he forces me up again but before he can bite me, he is tossed across the room by an angry Stefan.

"Hey dickhead," Damon calls from the other side of the room, "nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." The vampire smiles rushing back towards me as I scream in fear, the stake in Damon's hand finds itself in Stefan's as he forces it into his stomach.

"Elouise, are you okay?" Elena calls, running over to me, and helping me up.

"Daniel," I exclaim, disbelieving I could even forget about my friend. Stefan leaves an injured vampire with Damon, walking over to Daniel and feeding him some of his blood.

"Now you feel like talking?" Damon questions, as I shift hesitantly before deciding to walk over with Elena to where Damon is interrogating the vampire. If someone was going to try and kill me and my best friend, I wanted to know why.

"Screw you," he hisses. Damon shoves the stake it deeper, causing him to groan.

"Wrong answer," Stefan announces coming up to me, "hes fine," he whispers to me and I nod in thanks.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon questions the vampire.

"Because its fun," he growls, looking at me.

Damon digs the stake in deeper, "What do you want with Elouise?" he asks.

The vampire smiles, "She looks like Rose," he answers.

We all look at each surprised, "You knew Rose?" Damon questions him.

"Oh I knew her and Katherine," he replies, looking over at Elena, "you thought you were the only ones," he says laughing, "you don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb?" Damon demands.

"No," he refuses. He drives the stake in deeper, "the grimoire," he hisses at him.

"Where is it?" Damon questions.

When he refuses to answer again the stake is pushed in deeper, "Check the journal. Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asks him.

The vampire shakes his head, "No you going have to kill me," he tells them. Damon removes the stake from his stomach and a few seconds later stakes him in the heart, letting him fall to the ground and desiccate. I watch him emotionless, I felt no pity he had tried to kill me.

I run over to Daniel to see that he has still passed out, "You have to compel him or something," I murmur as Stefan walks over as tears prick my eyes, "cause he can't know."

Stefan nods, "Its okay Elouise, it'll be fine," he assures me.

I shake my head the tears falling, "No it really won't," I declare.

* * *

"Ahh Elouise what happened?" Daniel questions confused as he comes to.

"Don't you remember?" I ask, faking a smile.

Daniel laughs, "Right yeah hit my head passed out, man that's so embarrassing," he mutters.

I grin, though it doesn't reach my eyes, "I think we both embarrassed ourselves tonight," I tell him attempting to be light.

Daniel glances around him at his porch, "I'm glad you didn't take me inside, I can only imagine that my family would never let me live it down," he jokes.

"Yeah, they wouldn't," I agree, "anyway I should go its late and you know."

Daniel nods, "Sure, I'll call tomorrow," he suggests.

"Great," I smile as he makes his way inside. "He's my best friend and I just lied to his face," I mutter as I make my way over to Damon's car. Much to Stefan and Elena's annoyance, I had let Damon drop him off with me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks me sincerely as I glance over to my place all the lights off.

"I think so, I feel," I search for the word, "would it be weird, if I say good?" I question.

Damon smirks, "Well you did teach a vampire the dangers of a pencil."

I laugh, "I did, I was pretty great actually," I claim, grinning.

"I wouldn't be going head on against a vampire just yet," Damon warns me smiling.

"Yeah baby steps right," I shrug, grabbing my bag from his car, "thanks for tonight," I say to him.


	13. Chapter 13 Children of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs**

**Thanks to all the alerts and favs and a special thanks to ddluzelle, winxgirl1997, An Amber Pen, and marieniz V for reviewing**

**Marieniz V: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the suggestion and don't worry that is what I was planning, cause I'd think they'd be amazing together as well :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Children of the Damned**

"So are we really helping Damon or not?" I question Elena, as I take a bite out of my toast.

Mindlessly looking through my history textbook, "We're pretending to but no we're not," she explains to me. I sigh, unsure of how I felt about this, "We can't let him open the tomb, Elouise," she reminds me.

I shake my head, "I know, I don't exactly want any doubles running around," I admit.

"Me neither," Elena agrees, "as long as you're on board, Stefan was worried since you and Damon have kind of bonded lately."

I choke on my toast, not quite believing, "We have not bonded okay, he's still done a lot of bad things, this whole being nice act does not change that," I protest.

Elena laughs, "Good, I'll see you later then." I put my phone down, wondering if Damon and I had bonded. I didn't want him to die I knew that, but then again bringing out Katherine and by default Rose didn't exactly sound like the best idea either, and it didn't kill him.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Rose watches beside Pearl as Katherine descends the stairs, she sighs in annoyance when she hears the Salvatore brothers. "Its good to see you Pearl, Rose," Katherine greets them.

"Perhaps we can talk outside," Pearl suggests.

Katherine looks at Emily, "Emily, would you please tell Mr Salvatore I've stepped away?" she asks her politely.

"Which one?" Emily replies.

Katherine smirks, "Both."

"You really are having your fun," Rose comments as they walk down the porch steps.

Katherine grins, "Yes I am, thanks to you," she reminds Rose.

Rose laughs, "Why Katherine, love only lasts for so long. Loyalty through friendship, that never fails," she says.

"How long are you planning on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asks in annoyance, ignoring there bickering, "people talk Katherine. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."

"The Salvatores have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone knows here I am a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires," she reminds her.

Rose smirks, "A match you lit no doubt." Katherine giggles as they stop at the end of the yard.

"Honey, please be careful," Pearl shouts looking at a young girl. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir," she tells them, pulling a bottle of liquid out of her bag and showing it to the girls, "she asked that it be sold at the reduced rate."

"I don't follow," Katherine replies.

"Try it," she encourages.

Rose takes the bottle, uncorks it, sniffing it carefully. She places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasps in shock as it burns her, "What in hell."

"Vervain," Pearl explains, taking back the bottle.

"They know," Katherine says sighing.

Pearl nods, "They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it."

"The townspeople ingesting vervain, well that's inconvenient," Katherine comments.

"It might be time for us to move on again," Pearl suggests.

Rose and Katherine both shake their heads, "No I like it here, I'm not interested in leaving just yet," Katherine tells her.

"Can we go mama?" the girls asks trotting over. Katherine and Rose look over at Pearl with steely glares, "Is something wrong?" the girl questions. No response is forthcoming.

* * *

"So does Damon really believe that you're both trying to help?" I question Elena and Stefan as we search through old boxes of her family.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him," Stefan admits, "he hasn't talked to you?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "No, its actually been kind of nice you know Damon free time," I confess. I felt like I was so nervous around Damon, I still thought that he looked at me and saw Rose. I just didn't know how to respond to that. I sigh, "You know what the sad thing is that I'm starting to believe that Damon thinks that every single thing he has done in a very dark twisted way has been for love. It would make an amazing story," I comment.

Elena nods in agreement, "Its actually kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people," Stefan argues, "Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." I lay my head on the bench, stewing over Stefan's words. Damon was dangerous I knew that, of course I did, but my brain was having trouble processing it.

"If Damon gets Katherine and Rose out of the tomb, what's going happen," I ask Stefan.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises a lot of people are going to die," he tells us.

I sigh, grabbing my bag from the ground, "Okay I have to go and meet Daniel," I inform them.

"How is he?" Elena questions her voice sincere. I consider her words, I felt immensely guilty for compelling him but also glad because it meant that he didn't remember our fight.

"Fine, he's not the one I'm worried about," I admit.

"Caroline," Elena guesses.

I nod, I had left the house extra early and spent most of the time at Daniel's to avoid her, "I just know she's not going to be happy, not that I'm blaming her and I'd rather wait forever to deal with her wrath," I say to Elena.

"It was one dance with Damon, she'll get over it," Elena assures me.

"Sure," I mutter unconvinced, "bye."

* * *

I knock on Daniel's door nervously, maybe it was my ability to tell when people were lying, but I felt as though Daniel would sense my deceit every time I saw him. "Hey," Daniel greets me cheerfully as I walk in.

"Hey, is your mum here?" I question.

Daniel gives me an odd look, "In the kitchen," he tells me.

I smile making my way in there without explaining, "Elouise," she greets when she see me, giving me a hug. I grin up at her, Daniel's mum Nicole despite having six kids, always treated me like her own. I'd never met a more devoted mother and why Daniel called it suffocating I'd always secretly envied him.

"I brought something for you, a herb actually," I tell her, grabbing out a bag of vervain Stefan had given me. After what happened with Daniel no way I was going to let it happen again. However the only way to get vervain near him would his mother, who was quite the herbalist, to force him to have it.

Nicole takes it thankfully, taking a branch out and staring at it in the light, "Is this vervain?" she questions shocked.

I bite my lip unsure how she could know about it, "Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask nervously.

She shakes her head, the strange look on her face gone, "I've heard about, I didn't realize it still grew in this parts. I'm so glad you found some, I've wanted it since I first heard about it," she says adding it to her herb collection.

"You had to give her a herb, I believe you've heard how much I despise herbal teas," Daniel accuses me frowning.

I laugh, shrugging away his mum's strange reaction to the vervain, "Sorry its meant to be really good for it and I knew your mum would want it," I explain.

"She loves it, you'll thank me when you're a hundred and still alive," Nicole says to Daniel ruffling his hair, like he's a little kid. I giggle, trying to hold back a full laugh as Daniel glares at me.

"Are you coming up?" Daniel calls making his way to the bedroom.

"Sure," I reply, the laughter bubbling forth.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Rose and Katherine stand in Pearl's apothecary, smelling various perfumes. "Have you thought any more of what I said?" Pearl questions Katherine.

"We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things," she tells her as her and Rose share a mischievous look.

"You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?" Pearl guesses, "Katherine please be careful," she begs.

"We'll all be safe I promise," Katherine assures her as Rose smirks. "Mr Gilbert's coming. Quick your cheeks," Katherine says pinching both of her cheeks, "perfectly rosy."

"Miss Pearl, may I have a moment?" Jonathan Gilbert asks her.

"Yes, Mr Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky," she says as they both leave together.

"Your mother has an admirer," Rose comments to Anna as she smiles watching her mother.

"Which begs the question why you don't?" Katherine questions linking her arm through Rose's.

Rose smiles sadly, "I told you that's not how I acquire my followers," she reminds Katherine.

Katherine laughs, "Of course you believe love breed enemies, not loyalty."

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come for dinner," Elena admits as we make our way up to her porch.

"Well I do need to be filled in and I still for guilty about Daniel," I confess as we walk into her house to see Damon and Jenna cooking together.

"Hello Elena, Elouise," Damon greets us.

Jenna turns around, "Hey where have you been? We're cooking dinner," she explains.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon questions.

"He'll be here soon," Elena informs him leaning against the counter and watching Damon with distaste.

"This is going to be so fun," I mutter sarcastically, wishing I had stayed back with Daniel.

* * *

I pick up the dinner plates making my way over to the table, trying to ignore Damon who deliberately bumps into me. I place the plates at the table, "Don't do that," I scold Damon, annoyed.

"Do what?" he questions in fake confusion.

"You know what. That move was deliberate," I tell him.

"Well, yeah I was deliberately trying to get to the sink," he denies, still denying it.

I roll my eyes scoffing, I place the last few plates and make my way back to the kitchen for more, "Is it real?" Damon asks me.

"Is what real?" I ask him confused, wondering about the subject change.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood," he explains, taking the spoon out of the pot and tasting the sauce, "can I trust them?" he asks.

I know that I can't hesitate but I hate lying it wasn't built it me, "Yes, you can trust them," I say boldly, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. I make my way back to the table to place the napkins trying to stop my inner turmoil, I turn to see Damon behind me mere inches away, I gulp.

"Can I trust them?" he repeats.

"I'm wearing vervain," I remind him, wondering if he was trying to compel me.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want to answer me honestly," he replies.

I take a deep breath, "Yes, Stefan and Elena are good people if they say they're going to help then you should trust them," I reply firmly. Carefully I make my way around Damon, feeling more guilty than I ever have in my life. In truth I shouldn't after everything Damon has done, he doesn't deserve my sympathy, but somewhere along the way I think he had earnt it.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," Damon confesses to me.

I sigh, "Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it," I tell him.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon questions me smirking.

I laugh, "Do you need to be lectured?" I ask.

"I just want her back, I want them both back. I'm sure you can understand that," Damon says to me, seeming genuine.

I nod, "I guess I can, I mean I've never been in love but I mean if it was Daniel, if that's what Rose was to you. I mean," I give him a look, "stop me any time," I tell him.

"Rose understood me more than anyone and I cared about her more than anyone save Katherine. She never lied to me, so yes I guess you could say she was to me what Daniel is to you and more," Damon admits.

I look down taking it in, "Then I understand why you want her back, why you would want them both back," I inform him, taking a bowl and placing it on the table.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," he says threateningly behind my back.

* * *

"Who took it?" Damon questions as we stand around the porch after Stefan arrived.

"I don't know," Stefan admits, but something seems off about the way he's says it. He's not lying but he's not telling the whole truth either.

"You know what, its that teacher. There's something really off about him," Damon claims.

"No he doesn't know anything," Stefan argues, "someone got to it right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon questions as Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy.

Damon follows his gaze and begins to walk back into the house, "No Damon, leave him out of it," Elena tells him firmly.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon asks as if really doesn't know.

"Damon!" Elena exclaims as he walks back into the house.

"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon questions Jeremy sitting on the arm of the sofa, as we walk back inside.

"Huh?" Jeremy asks in confusion, still focused on his game.

"Don't ask questions, just spill," Damon snaps not in the mood for waiting, not that I could blame him.

Jeremy chuckles, "You're kidding right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena tries questioning him now.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asks us confused.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena questions him, sounding exasperated now.

Jeremy shrugs, "Just that girl Anna," he tells us as my phone rings. I sigh seeing it's mum and walk away hoping they'd get answers soon.

"Yeah mum?" I question, still trying to look and see what's going on.

"Where are you, I'd thought you'd be home for dinner," she asks me. I bite my lip I had forgotten to tell her but I didn't count on her remembering that.

"Sorry I didn't think you were home, I'm eating at Elena's," I explain.

"Oh, you two seem close," she comments.

"I know it's a shocker, who thought I could get a friend that wasn't Daniel," I reply sarcastically. Elena walks past me as well, answering a phone call too.

"Honey, I never thought that," mum seeks to correct herself.

"Its fine, even I thought that," I admit, "got to go," I tell her spotting Jeremy and Damon walk out the door.

Stefan nods up to Elena's room and I follow him, "Where's Damon?" she questions us.

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna seeing if there was anything there," Stefan explains to us.

"Aren't you going to go with him? I mean don't we need the journal," I stop short when I see Stefan pull out a stack of papers, "doesn't matter," he tells us.

"Is that a copy?" I ask in shock, I knew he had been hiding something.

Stefan nods, "Mr Saltzman made a copy and he was kind enough to loan it to me," he explains.

"He was?" Elena questions her tone implying she was unconvinced.

"Not exactly but I got it," he replies smiling as I laugh.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"The sheriff was here earlier, he brought large volumes of vervain elixir," Pearl tells Katherine, Rose and Damon.

"Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Katherine asks her smirking.

"Doesn't he always," Pearl replies.

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert," Rose explains to Damon in a light tone as Katherine slips her arm through his.

"I'm beyond saving, we know that," Pearl tells them, as they all chuckle softly.

Damon looks at them unbelieving, "How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you each day."

"We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us," Katherine assures him.

"Not unless a human tells them," Pearl says looking at Damon.

"I'd sooner die," Damon promises them.

"And soon enough you will," Katherine responds, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Rose watches on distastefully, "Oh the fun we'll have for eternity," she muses.

"Mrs Fell is approaching," Anna says entering the shop from the porch.

"Thank you Annabelle," Pearl says, walking over to hug her. Anna smiles, laughing gleefully.

* * *

"Hey I found something," I tell the other two and was search over Jonathan Gilbert's journal, I couldn't help but think he must have seemed like one crazy man. Elena and Stefan look up at me expectantly, "Okay it's a reference he wrote about Emily," I say reading aloud from the page, "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witches spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear but it was Giuseppe Salvatore," I pause looking up at Stefan, "is that your father?" I question intrigued.

"Yeah," Stefan confirms it, taking the page from me and continuing to read, "it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave," Stefan finishes looking up at us, obviously mulling over what he had read. "I know where it is," he announces to us. Elena and I look at each other, impressed Stefan could figure it out but I frown when I see his face.

"What?" I ask confused.

"His grave, its in his grave," he answers us, voice full of apprehension.

* * *

I shine the flashlight on Giuseppe's tombstone, nervously searching around the graveyard. It was normal to be scared of the graveyard after dark and I wondered what compelled me to not leave this to Elena and Stefan. Stefan walks around the grave setting up torches, and I busy myself with putting down the supplies. "Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena questions him curious.

"It wasn't built until well after he died," Stefan explains to us.

"Are sure the grimoire's in there with him?" I ask him, begging him to say no.

"As sure as I could be," he replies, killing my hope.

"Great," I murmur sarcastically, picking up a shovel and passing one to Elena.

Stefan grabs the last one looking up at us, "I can do this alone," he tells us, offering us a way out.

"No," I say firmly, I would help Stefan he had done so much for me.

"We promised to do whatever we could to help," Elena adds.

"I know and I appreciate that but," Stefan starts, "this town is our home. Our friends and family are here, you're here, we don't want that tomb opened any more than you," Elena interrupts and I nod in agreement.

Stefan nods looking down at the grave taking a few moments to get himself together, "I'm sorry," I mutter, to dig up what's own father seemed so wrong.

* * *

I sigh tired sitting on the edge of the grave as Stefan continues to shovel it out and Elena holds the torch so he is able to see. I had managed to shake off my fear of being here, but it didn't make me feel anymore okay about what we were doing, I could only imagine how Stefan must feel. "What?" Stefan questions, looking at Elena who has an odd smile on her face.

"Not many girls can say that they've done this," she explains, causing me to smile as well, it was pretty original. I gasp as Stefan's shovel hits something solid, sending a loud thud through the air. Stefan looks up at us with a face I'm unable to read, throwing the shovel out of the grave.

Stefan opens the lid of the coffin as I look on in shock, "Is that it?" Elena asks, looking at a book cradled in the arms of the skeleton of Stefan's father. Stefan retrieves the grimoire from his father's eyes as I pull myself up from the ground. Stefan looks at the two of us eyes watery and my heart goes up to him. Elena kneels down next to Stefan as they rip the cover off the grimoire, searching through its pages.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice calls through the darkness and I turn around shocked to see Damon, "this is an interesting turn of events," he comments.

"I can't let you bring them back, I'm sorry," Stefan tells him.

"So am I. For even thinking I could trust you," he retorts, sounding truly hurt.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and were planning on doing it yourself," Stefan argues.

"Of course I was going to do it myself, because the only one I can count on is me," Damon shouts at him causing me to wince, "you made sure of that many years ago, Stefan but you," he says turning to me, as guilt rushes up into my chest, "you had me fooled." I look down unable to see the expression on his face because he seemed hurt by my betrayal, "so what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip their hearts out," he threatens, looking at me and Elena.

"You won't kill them," Stefan argues. Damon nods before rushing over to me and grabbing me in a chokehold, I struggle desperately against him.

"I can do one better," he announces, forcing me to drink his blood from the wrist he has bitten, I attempt to spit it out, but I know its no use. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and me and you can have a vampire best friend again," he threatens.

"Let her go first," Stefan demands, looking at me worried.

"The book," Damon argues, moving his wrist away from my mouth, causing me to cough.

"I'm not giving this to you until she is standing next to me," Stefan exclaims angry.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back," Damon argues.

"You just did the one thing that ensures I will," Stefan tells him gravely. "Ok," Stefan says looking at Damon, slowly placing the book on the ground and reaching out for me. I whimper as I wait for Damon to release me, breathing a sigh of relief as he slowly releases his arm from me. I begin to edge towards the grave, jumping over it and into the safety of Stefan and Elena's arms. I look over at Damon in terror, wondering how I ever could of trusted him.

"Are you alright?" Elena asks me worried, as we walk away.

"When I'm away from him I will be," I hiss, as they each put an arm around me.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asks me as Elena and him drop me home.

"Like I'm getting forcibly feed vampire blood way too often," I joke, sighing sadly, "like I started trusting him and realized how wrong I am," I admit.

Elena gives me a quick hug as I look towards Stefan, "Are you okay?" I question, after everything that happened tonight, it affected him as well.

Stefan looks at us, "Damon was right. This is my fault," he confesses to us.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Two men carry Katherine into a cart, that is already occupied by a bound and muzzled Rose and many other vampires. Damon attempts to run towards the cart but is stopped when Stefan thrusts his arm in front of him. "Damon, Damon, stop I'll help you, we'll get them back," he promises.

Damon shoves Stefan violently, "Help me, don't you think you've done enough? You promised not to tell him," Damon shouts at his brother betrayed and hurt.

"I didn't think this would happen," Stefan admits sadly, as the cart begins to leave leading Katherine and Rose off to their deaths.

Damon looks at Stefan with anger, "you did this, this is your fault," he claims running off.

* * *

Stefan recounts the story to us on the way back to Elena's place, I just couldn't allow myself to be alone tonight. I needed to be around someone who understood what I was going through and Elena did. "I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that, this is my fault," Stefan confesses as we walk inside.

"You didn't do anything wrong, don't forget that," Elena reminds him.

"Okay," Stefan says as Elena and I pause on the steps.

"Thanks for everything Stefan, I owe you," I confess, glad to have Stefan as a friend. Stefan nods as I make my way upstairs, leaving Elena and Stefan to talk.


	14. Chapter 14 Fool Me Once

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs **

**A/N So I've changed the style for this episode just to try it, anyway tell me whether you prefer it normal or like this...**

**Thanks to the alerts, and favs and a special thanks to MysticEyesx, winxgirl1997, bronzelove, ddluzelle, An Amber Pen, grapejuice101, and hayden for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Fool Me Once**

I open my eyes, sleep still framing my mind. I wasn't quite sure what happened, one moment I was going to up to Elena's bedroom, the next I was here. Where ever here was. I glance around me, eyes widening in front when I see the bartender, I think his name was Ben on a chair sleeping. I look around searching for a way out and smile when I see the door; it wasn't that far, I could make it. Quietly I slide of the bed trying not to make any more sounds than necessary. I pause when I see Ben's outstretched leg wondering how I was going to do this. Slowly I step over it spinning around as I back up to the door so I can keep an eye on Ben. I spot the deadbolt on the door and attempt to unlock it sending a glance across to Ben when I could. I turn the lock getting ready to run, "I wouldn't," a voice says from behind me. I jump turning around in shock and fear.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?" Ben tries to compel me.

"I understand," I reply, letting him think it worked. Ben scoffs in pride, turning to get a bottle of blood from the fridge and I smile opening the door and running out. My escape ends when I a girl I hadn't seen before grabs me by the hair, forcing me back inside.

"Seriously?" she questions Ben angry.

"I told her not to move. I did the eye thing you taught me," Ben protests.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She's friends with vampires Ben, duh," she tells treating him as if he was stupid. She forces me up against a wall as she opens the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I squeak in fear.

"Does it matter?" she asks me shrugging, pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Bitch," I hiss at the door. I stand up searching the wall for the light switch and smile as it comes on. I glance around for another exit, stopping as I see a figure in the bath tub. "Bonnie?" I questions afraid, lifting up her head, "Oh god," I complain, wondering how I got into this mess.

* * *

"Stefan we have to find her," Elena says desperately as they talk to each other through the phone.

"Talk to Jeremy again," Stefan encourages her.

"I haven't heard from Bonnie either," Elena admits fearfully.

Stefan sighs, "I'll talk to Damon again," he tells her, hoping that his brother would help.

"Anna took Elouise," Stefan announces as he enters the study, seeing Damon reading Emily's grimoire.

"Yeah I got that from your 600 voicemails," Damon responds not looking up at his brother.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. She was in Elena's house which means she came for Elena. What if your blood hasn't passed through her system?" Stefan questions Damon anxious for the girl who had become like a little sister to him and he felt a fierce need to protect.

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again," Damon says shrugging, acting as if he doesn't care.

"Please," Stefan begs, sitting down on the sofa next to his brother, "what do you know? You were with Anna you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

Damon looks up at Stefan, "Nope you can go really," he tells him.

Stefan sighs, "You know all I can remember is hating you. There may have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased everything good about you," he explains to Damon, as Damon lays the grimoire down giving his attention to Stefan, "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine and Rose got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry," Stefan apologizes sincerely.

"Apology accepted," Damon says simply.

"So, please just tell me what you know," Stefan begs, "its Elouise Damon. If you know something tell me." Damon stands up and Stefan follows him looking at Damon with eyes fill of anxiety.

"I mean this sincerely," Damon says and Stefan nods waiting for his answer, "I hope Elouise dies." Damon walks past Stefan leaving him standing alone in the room to worry.

* * *

I grab a cloth wetting it in the sink and placing it on Bonnie's forehead. Slowly her eyes flutter open and I stare at her in anxiety. "Bonnie?" I whisper.

"Elouise," Bonnie replies confused.

I grin, "You're okay," I say happily.

"My head," Bonnie complains. I help her so she sits upright in the bathtub, "Oh my God Ben is a," Bonnie exclaims, "shhh," I whisper, pointing at my ear and then to the door. I stand up turning on the tap before going back to sit next to Bonnie. "I'm so stupid," Bonnie berates herself. I look at her in confusion before I understand Elena had mentioned her going on a date with him that's why I recognized him.

"No everyone was fooled," I comfort her gently.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie questions me confused.

I look around wishing I knew, "I don't know but I think that it was meant to be Elena not me," I pause my mind reeling, "it has to be something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book," I guess.

"Spell book," Bonnie repeats.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb," I explain with distaste as I mentioned Damon.

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Bonnie asks me upset.

I scramble my brain for an answer, I assumed Elena was keeping her updated, "I guess Elena didn't want you to be part of this because," I sigh heavily, "they need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out," I conclude.

"No way!" Bonnie exclaims, upset at even the idea.

"I know," I assure her, there was no way she could do that. I jump when Ben bursts through the door, turning the tap off.

"You're wasting your time, I'm not going to help you," Bonnie hisses at him.

Ben smiles sickly, grabbing me from the ground, "That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it so easy," Ben mocks Bonnie.

I glare at him in anger, forcing my shoe down on his foot, "Don't be an ass," I snap at him. Ben growls at me angrily, forcing me out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I stumble into the motel room, trying to get my balance as I look up at the girl leaning on the table.

"Well, well, Elouise Forbes. You really are Rose's doppelganger. You and Elena must have the Salvatore boys reeling," she comments smirking.

I stare at her, "Who are you?" I question.

"I'm Anna, I'm surprised Elena hasn't mentioned me, I mean me and her bother are practically dating," Anna declares with girlish sarcasm.

* * *

Jeremy sits at the table in the Grill doing homework as Matt cleans a table, talking to Tyler who is shooting pool. "Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke got it all hooked up," Tyler tells Matt.

"Duke's a douche," Matt comments.

"Yeah a douche with ten kegs, aka my new best friend," Tyler informs him, smiling.

Jeremy scoffs from his seat, "Whats the problem Gilbert?" Tyler snaps at the younger boy.

"Don't have one, Lockwood," Jeremy retorts.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Tyler responds annoyed.

"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asks his friend thoughtfully.

"Of what?" Tyler questions confused at the question.

"Yourself," Matt replies, walking away as Jeremy laughs quietly to himself.

Tyler glares at him, "Keep laughing buddy."

"Hey, Jeremy," Caroline greets Elena's younger brother as she walks in, "Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." Jeremy shrugs unsure of the answer, thinking back to the strange conversation, almost interrogation Elena had given him about Anna.

"I think she may have gone somewhere with Stefan," Jeremy guesses.

Caroline sighs, "I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she's got a new boyfriend," she declares.

"Who is Duke?" Jeremy questions, thinking about the guy everyone was talking about.

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years back. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke," Caroline explains.

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy asks laughing.

Caroline smiles, "He's real name's Bob or something. He's a total ass but he buys the beer. You know, you should come," she encourages him.

"Uh yeah I don't think so," Jeremy mutters. "No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet little loner brothers, and sisters," Caroline says, "have you seen mine?" she asks, looking around as if she might spot her in the Grill.

Jeremy shakes his head, "Not since last night," he replies.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I'm going to have to cover for her again," she complains, "if this is what it is like for her I don't envy her. Anyone come," Caroline tells her as she spots Matt. "Hey," she greets him cheerfully as she approaches.

"Hey," Matt responds.

"So I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" Caroline questions him.

"You wrote a speech?" Matt repeats in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a you kissed me but I don't want things to be weird speech. Its pre-emptive," Caroline explains.

Matt chuckles, "Pre-emptive?"

"Yeah, you, know in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were like ooged out," Caroline tells her but Matt stops her, "ooged out?" he asks. "Can I just get on with the speech part?" Caroline questions him.

Matt nods smiling, "Yeah go for it," he encourages her.

"So I know that you don't think this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you a way out. Like an escape clause," Caroline launches into her speech.

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?" Matt asks her confused.

"I don't want to make assumptions about what it is we're doing," Caroline admits.

"Got it," Matt replies.

"So, if you would like to exercise it, let me know," Caroline tells him.

"I'm good but thanks," Matt responds smiling.

Caroline grins at him, "Okay. Good," she says awkwardly.

"Yeah," Matt agrees.

"So, see you for Duke's party," she suggests.

"Yeah," Matt agrees again, smiling as he goes back to walk. Caroline walks away from him laughing happily.

* * *

Damon knocks on the door of Sheila Bonnie's Grams house. "Yes?" Sheila questions as she opens it.

"Hi there, I'm uh looking for Bonnie," Damon explains.

"She's not here," Sheila tells him.

"Oh well do you know when," Damon starts, "never," Sheila responds before he can finish. Damon chuckles, "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me," he comments.

"You've got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything," Sheila retorts.

"What'd I do?" Damon asks, faking innocence.

"Spirits talk Mr Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us, now get off my porch," she orders him.

Damon takes a step closer to her, "Step outside and say that," he dares her. Sheila stares at Damon as he suddenly groans holding his head, which felt as if it was exploding.

He begins to retreat backwards as Shelia steps onto the porch, "I am not Bonnie. You don't want to mess with me," she warns him, her voice steely. She walks back into the house slamming the door shut, breathing heavily against it.

* * *

"Bonnie not going to open the tomb," I tell Anna firmly as she peers out the window.

"Oh I think she will," Anna argues. I sigh, wondering why everyone was so eager to open this tomb.

"Do you really want Katherine and Rose out that bad?" I ask the question I had been thinking.

Anna looks at me, "Trust me, no one I know wants to see either of those girls again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot," she remarks.

I blink confused, "Then wait who is it?" I question, wondering who she could want out of the tomb so bad.

"My mother's in there," she tells me walking closer to me, "Katherine couldn't help herself she just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Rose was no better, so when they both got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away," Anna recounts to me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her sincerely, I could only imagine what that felt like.

"You really mean that don't you," Anna says chuckling as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

My sympathy is replaced by anger again, "What do you want with me?" I snap.

"Leverage, this belong to you," she asks holding up my phone. I reach out to grab it but she steps back smiling as she dials a number.

* * *

Stefan's phone rings, "Elouise, are you okay?" he questions when he sees the caller.

"She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine," Anna demands. Damon enters the room leaning against the doorframe as he watches his brother.

"I can get it," Stefan promises.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you better meet me in the very public town square so we can safely discuss how fun its going to be to work together," Anna tells him hanging up.

Stefan does the same looking back over at Damon, "Go ahead, grovel again. Oh wait, no I don't care," Damon tells him walking away.

* * *

I watch Anna hang up the phone nervously biting my lip, Damon having the grimoire meant things were bad and I just hoped Stefan manages to find Bonnie and I. Anna knocks on the bathroom door, "I'm leaving," she calls. Ben opens the door leading Bonnie out as if she isn't even a person. I glare at him in anger, over everything that had happened over the last couple of days already. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Use violence," she instructs Ben, giving him a look.

"Right I got that," he assures her. Anna nods leaving as Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed, "Sit, behave," he tells the two of us then turning to Bonnie he smiles, "so you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me how long have you been a witch?" he questions her.

"Is there anything to drink here?" I ask, drawing his attention away from Bonnie.

It works Ben looks over at me and then walks over, "Why you offering?" he jokes and I glare at him, my anger boiling over, "theres water on the nightstand," he says grinning at my reaction. I take the glass of water having a sip, glad to relieve my dry throat.

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asks me. I nod quickly, confused at the expression on Bonnie's face before understanding, she was going to something witchy. Bonnie takes the glass from my hand, throwing it in Ben's face as it turns to fire. Ben yells in pain as Bonnie and I run to the door. I scream when I feel him grab me, struggling to escape his grip as Bonnie makes it to the door.

"Come back in! Shut the door," Ben orders, as I fight against him, hitting and kicking him. He tightens is grip on me, "Don't hurt her," Bonnie begs coming back into the room. "Don't make me," he yells at her.

Bonnie shuts the door behind her, "Lock it," Ben orders, she does as he says.

"Sorry," I whisper as he releases me. Bonnie gives me a small smile to show she accepts my apology.

* * *

"Anna, hey uh, what happened to you last night?" Jeremy calls as he sees her in the town square.

"Sorry I had to leave, I'm sure I told your sister to tell you," Anna explains.

Jeremy shrugs, "She didn't mention it," he replies.

"Well I gotta run so," Anna says turning to leave, "do you want to go to a party tonight?" Jeremy offers.

"Go to what?" Anna questions surprised.

"Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but its supposed to be fun. I figured you know safety in numbers," Jeremy tells her smiling.

Anna laughs, "So you're finally ready to go out with me?" she questions.

"Its been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a loner. And uh I like you. You're fun, you're also kind of strange and lurky, but, uh, I guess I like that too," Jeremy admits, "so, yeah you should come to the party. With me. Its in the woods by the old cemetery."

Anna's eyes light up at the location, "Oh. Its there, huh? That sound's cool. I'll meet you there," she promises him.

Anna starts to walk away, "Cool," he calls.

"Okay," Anna says glancing back at him as he leaves. Anna takes a sit on a nearby bench waiting patiently for one of the Salvatore brothers.

In a flash Damon appears beside her, "Got a hot date or are you planning to nab a Gilbert to make up for the one you lost?" Damon questions smirking.

Anna smiles, "A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them. Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires," Anna explains.

"I told you, I work alone," Damon reminds her.

"Yeah so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" Anna offers.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elouise," Damon warns her.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," Anna says sighing as she stands up.

Damon makes a face sighing as well at her words, "When do you want to do this?" he asks her.

Anna smiles turning around, laughing at Damon, "God its like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet me at the church."

* * *

I stare at Ben in anger as he paces in front of the beds Bonnie and I occupy. I could feel the bruises appearing where he held, the thought made me want to be sick. "Witches don't have eternal life right? So you can die," Ben muses.

"Yep, we can die," Bonnie confirms.

"So can vampires," I hiss at him. Ben turns to glare at me and I know I'm pushing my luck, before he attacks me, but I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. I jump as the door is kicked in, Ben screams as the sunlight hits him and I see Stefan rip the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to stream in. Ben travels to the one dark spot between the two beds. "Stefan," I call happily as Bonne and I make our escape.

I turn back to see Stefan walk over to Ben, "When the sun goes down leave town. If I ever see you again I will kill you," he warns him. I smile glad that Ben was taken care of and step outside to be brought into a hug by Elena.

"I was so worried," she tells Bonnie and me.

"Me too," I admit, laughing, "this just happens to much," I say as Stefan joins us.

"I'm glad you're alright," he tells me sincerely.

"Thank you," I murmur, glad Stefan had stepped in.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I walk into the room as Sheila and Bonnie talk. "So what do we do now?" Elena asks as we all take a seat.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here," Stefan advises us.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so," Sheila argues and I smile I liked her.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan warns her.

"We'll protect ourselves," Sheila tells him firmly.

Elena sighs heavily, "We need to let him have Katherine and Rose back. He's not going to stop until he gets them. If we help him, maybe it ends it," she says.

I stare at her feeling betrayed, "No," I hiss angrily, "after everything he has done he doesn't deserve to have them."

Elena looks at me, "What other choice do we have?" she asks, looking up at Stefan. I had to admit she had a point this was going to turn into a blood bath if Damon didn't get what he wanted, but it didn't mean I wanted to help him.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girls and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be over," Sheila tells us.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan reminds us.

"He already agreed once," Elena reminds Stefan.

"Yeah, and then we double-crossed him so now he's angry," he tell us.

"He's hurt. There's a difference, I think I know what we have to do," Elena says looking over at me, Stefan follows her gaze.

I shake my head, "No way, I'm not talking to him, you talk to him," I snap at Elena.

"Elouise it was your betrayal that hurt the most, you're the only one thats going to convince him," Elena begs me.

I glare at her my defences breaking because as per usual I was incapable of saying no, "Fine," I cave.

* * *

Anna walks back to the motel room, frowning when she sees the door wide open and that Bonnie and Elouise have escaped. "You've got to be kidding me," she curses, walking to see Ben huddled up on the ground where Stefan left him.

"It was Stefan, there was nothing," Ben starts in fear as he sees Anna.

Anna hold her finger up at him, silencing him, "Shut up! Stop talking," she exclaims, rubbing her face with her hands as she sits down heavily. "Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're going to be there when he does," she muses smiling to herself.

* * *

I take a deep breath convincing myself this is the right thing to do before stepping through, where Damon is preparing to leave. Damon looks up at me and I desperately struggle to find my anger, because all I feel is guilt. "I'm going to have to change the locks, you stage a jailbreak?" he questions me, picking up the grimoire.

I sigh, "I wish, Stefan," I admit.

"Ah brother, ever the white knight," Damon comments.

"We managed to convince Bonnie to help you," I tell him, knowing he won't believe me.

"I doubt that," Damon says, confirming my guess. I make my down the stairs to where he stands.

"I don't lie a lot, its something that's never sat right with me. So I'm not going to say I'm sorry for finding the grimoire before you, because that would be a lie. I am truly sorry that I lied to you, I was trying to protect the people I love. And came over here all ready to hate you before I realized that in your own twisted way you were too, and I can't hate you for that. So as hard as it is to figure, we're all after the same thing," I tell him.

"Not interested," Damon replies, attempting to leave.

"Yes you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday," I protest.

Damon turns around facing me again, "Fool me once, shame on you," he says quoting the old saying.

I rack my brain searching for another way to convince him, "Okay, so when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use compulsion on me?" I question him.

Damon places the grimoire on the table, walking over to me arms crossed, "Who's to say I didn't?" he asks me.

"You didn't," I argue, "I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we….have something. An understanding. I know my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan or you and Elena, but I'm promising you now, I will help you get Rose and Katherine back," I promise him meaning every word.

Damon groans, unconvinced, "I wish I could believe you."

I take my vervain bracelet off, hesitating as I did it, holding it out, my hand outstretched to Damon, "Ask me if I'm lying now," I dare him. I place my bracelet down on the table, waiting for his answer.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do," he warns me.

"Then we'll deal with it," I tell him simply.

Damon picks up my bracelet slipping it back onto my wrist, "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it," he tells me, causing me to smile in triumph as he walks away.

* * *

"I hope they stay clear of the church," I comment as we arrive at the woods to see heaps of students drinking and chatting.

"Your hope, not mine," Damon says shrugging. I send him a glare in annoyance and internally groan as I spot Caroline and Matt walk up to us.

"Elouise," she declares, "where have you been? Do you know how annoying it has been, having to cover for you," she snaps. I laugh at the mere irony of it, as she intertwines her fingers with Matt's when she spots Damon beside me.

"Long story, no time to tell," Damon tells the two of them.

Caroline frowns, "I wasn't talking to you," she snaps.

"Sure you were," Damon replies, rolling his eyes. I shift uncomfortably at the two of them, hoping for a way out of this situation.

"We haven't met, I'm Matt," Matt introduces himself offering it to me.

He holds out his hand for Damon to shake, "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met," Damon tells him, ignoring his hand, "you and I are going this way," he informs me, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

I look back at Caroline and Matt's confused expressions, "Tell mum I'll be back tonight," I call to Caroline, as she watches me leave with Damon.

* * *

"Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can go down now," Stefan announces as he climbs out the stairs of the tomb shovel in hand. He places it against a wall, as Bonnie and Elena look at the cans of gasoline that lay near by.

"What is that?" Bonnie asks.

"Its everything I need to destroy them," Stefan explains, handing Sheila a torchlight.

Elena looks around nervously, "Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" she asks worried for Elouise.

Damon whistles as he arrives and they all turn to look at him. "Brother, Elena, witches," he greets them all, as he strides past them with the grimoire, Elouise tramping behind not looking particularly happy.

"Everything okay?" Elena questions Elouise worried.

Elouise sighs, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Are we ready?" Stefan questions.

"I guess so," Bonnie replies, looking around.

* * *

Back at the Duke party Tyler and another guy are busy with a beer chugging contest. Tyler wins slamming his cup on the ground. "Done," he exclaims proudly. Jeremy arrives and Tyler spots him, "I'll be right back," he tells the guys, marching over to Jeremy, "Hey man, uh, you got any weed?" he asks.

Jeremy looks at him surprised, "Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick everytime we cross paths, and now you wanna party with me?" he questions Tyler in annoyance.

"Lighten up Gilbert, I'm just asking you a question," Tyler snaps.

"Look, I don't get you man," Jeremy confesses.

"It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it," Tyler explains to him as if it truly simple.

"I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you," Jeremy tells him.

At hearing his words Tyler begins to walk away, "No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?" Tyler taunts him, before turning around and walking away. Jeremy shrugs it off turning around startled to see Anna.

He chuckles, "Thank God."

"Weird hello, but okay. What's the matter?" she asks.

"Uh nothing. Nothing, just," Jeremy says to her. Anna crosses her arms looking at Jeremy unconvinced, "Its nothing," he claims.

"Come on, let's walk," she encourages him, as they walk off together.

* * *

I watch as Sheila lights the torches, leaning my head against the tomb wall. "Air, earth, fire," Sheila announces, gathering the elements.

"Water," Bonnie adds, holding up a water bottle and passing it to Sheila. I look on in interest, as Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asks surprised and I couldn't blame her.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questions her.

"Maybe it would have been mystical or blessed," I mutter admitting what I thought. Sheila smirks at Elena and I. I turn my eyes to see Damon unravelling a blood bag. "What's that?" I ask, biting my lip at the sight of the blood.

"Its for Katherine and Rose. Gotta have something to get them going. Unless you're offering to tap a vein," he smirks looking at me.

I roll my eyes at him, "Can't you like be gone already," I say jokingly, wondering what it will be like with Damon gone. Would everything just go back to normal, because I was beginning to wonder if normal was even what I wanted anymore.

"We're ready," Bonnie announces looking up at us.

* * *

Jeremy is on the ground leaning against a tree as Anna stands in front of him, "This place is wild," she comments.

"You kinda like dead people, huh," Jeremy guesses.

"I'm strange remember," she reminds him, "are you okay?"

Jeremy shakes his head as if clearing it, "Yeah, this place makes me think of someone," he admits, thoughts turning to Vicki.

"A dead someone?" Anna questions.

"No, no just someone I used to know. So hey uh," he laughs, "we made it all of 37 minutes in that party?"

Anna smiles laughing, "Not your scene?" she asks.

Jeremy pushes himself up into a standing position, "I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore," he admits, "so what do you say? Want to be part of my non-scene?"

"I would happily be part of your non-scene, except I'm leaving," she confesses to him.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asks in shock.

"Yeah, my mum and I are moving away," she tells him.

"Oh. Uh, that's a bummer," Jeremy comments sadly.

"Yeah?" Anna questions surprised.

"Well, yeah," Jeremy confirms.

"So guess this is goodbye," Anna mutters.

"I guess it is," Jeremy agrees sadly.

Jeremy and Anna slowly lean into each meeting in the middle as they kiss. Anna pulls away, her vampire face beginning to appear. Jeremy looks at it with alarm, "Anna your face," he cries.

Anna turns away, "Its nothing," she tells him.

"It didn't look like nothing," Jeremy argues as Ben hits him from behind sending him to the ground.

Anna sighs, "You didn't have to hit him that hard," she tells Ben.

"Yeah, I did," Ben argues, looking at the unconscious boy.

Anna nods, "Grab him and lets go, I'm taking him to meet my mother."

* * *

Matt leans against a tree beer in hand, Tyler sneaks up behind him snatching it out of his hand, "Swoop," he exclaims.

"Hey," Matt calls.

"Aah, where's your date?" Tyler questions referring to Caroline.

Matt shrugs, "Who knows?"

"Aww is the honeymoon over already," Tyler teases, laughing.

"Maybe," Matt mutters, thinking about her actions before.

"After all that grief you gave me about liking her, I figured it would last more than five minutes," Tyler comments.

"Look I just don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She seems like she might be a bit clingy," Matt admits to Tyler.

"Well, good I need my boy single anywhere," he says patting Matt's arms, "oh incoming," he says spotting Caroline approaching.

"Hey! There you are," she greets Matt cheerfully.

"Here I am," Matt replies.

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just going to get another beer," he tells the two before walking off.

"So," Caroline begins awkwardly.

"So," Matt repeats.

"I have another speech," she announces.

"Okay," Matt mutters.

"The hand thing, it was lame. Its just Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So anyway it was lame. So forgiven," she asks him hopefully.

"Yeah, of course," Matt agrees. Caroline smiles in relief.

* * *

I watch as Bonnie and Sheila recite the spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked. "What are they saying?" Damon wonders out loud.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan comments.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena says and I shake my head.

"Does it even matter," I ask annoyed, who cared what language it was.

"Just trying to make conversation," Damon tells me.

I roll my eyes, "Don't," I tell him firmly. Suddenly the torches flare up, I look around in shock.

"What's happening?" Elena asks fearfully holding on to Stefan. The door to the tomb begins to creak open, as Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.

"It worked," Bonnie exclaims.

"Of course it worked," Sheila says smiling.

"We have some fires to build," Damon tells Stefan.

Stefan looks at me and Elena, "I'm going to get the gasoline, I'll be right back," he assures us, ascending the steps.

Damon looks at everyone before turning to me, "You ready," he asks me.

"What?" Elena questions before I can say a word.

Damon turns to Sheila and Bonnie, "You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he asks, grabbing me.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down," Sheila threatens.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't, do you think I trust you?" Damon asks her.

"As much as I trust you," she retorts.

I sigh I hated being in the middle of this, "You know what enough both of you, you're bickering like children," I scold them and Elena fights a laugh, "Damon needs leverage, he needs to know that your not going to shut the door when you get inside. I understand that," I say looking up at him, "so I'll go," I tell them firmly. Damon nods to me grabbing a torch from the circle, I nod at Elena trying to reassure her since she doesn't look entirely okay with this plan. "It'll be fine," I promise them following Damon into the tomb.

* * *

Stefan gathers the cans of gasoline up, "Dark down there," a voice asks. Stefan looks up to see Ben, Jeremy lies unconscious at his feet.

"I thought I told you to leave," Stefan reminds him.

"I considered then I thought screw you," Ben tells him shrugging.

"Hey hero," a second voice greets and Stefan turns to see Anna, "I'm going down there to get my mother," she tells him.

"I can't let you do that," Stefan says to her.

"Well Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So you can stop him or me, your choice," Anna says vamp speeding into the tomb.

* * *

I follow Damon closely freaking out about all the vampires in here. "What's that," I squeak afraid as I hear whispers echo around me.

"They can sense you," Damon tells me, "now where are they?" he questions looking around.

Damon walks forward, leaving me behind to navigate my own way, "Damon," I cry out afraid.

* * *

Anna descends into the tomb and Bonnie looks over to her, "Hey, you're not going in there," she cries as Anna gets closer.

"You think you can stop me?" Anna questions her.

"Bonnie," Sheila warns softly. Bonnie caves stepping aside as Anna grabs a torch disappearing into the tomb.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie hisses angry.

"Because she isn't coming out baby, none of them are," Sheila tells her granddaughter smiling.

* * *

"Do you really think she cares about you?" Stefan asks Ben above the tomb, "you're disposable."

"I don't care, she already gave me what I want," Ben claims.

"Are you going to say eternal life? Are you really that stupid?" Stefan asks him in disbelief.

Ben steps closer to Stefan smiling, "You know I've heard about you. You don't feed, you're not strong enough to beat me," he tells him.

He rushes at Stefan, Stefan thrusts his arm out as Ben falls to the ground. Stefan grabs the hose for the gasoline, pointing it at Ben who is just scrambling up, "Is that all you got?" he questions, still believing he can win.

Stefan smiles, "No I got this," he says, soaking Ben with gasoline and igniting the torch. Ben screams as his body sets on fire, falling to the ground dead.

* * *

I look around me nervously, "Damon," I whisper. I growl in annoyance, "Damn it Damon this is not cool, you know what I'm leaving," I announce, turning my body back in the direction I came. "If I can find the way out," I mutter to myself, as the whispering continues to echo around. My foot trips on a stone and I fall clumsily to the ground, I scramble to find my torches, shocked to see it pointing at one of the mummified vampires, I grab it backing up in fright. I manage to trip again and my flashlight illuminates another vampire, eyes bloodshot with hunger. I scream in horror, searching frantically for some kind of exit, before finally I see Anna standing behind me.

* * *

"Where's Elouise," Stefan asks walking back into the tomb, glancing around.

Elena looks at him, "Damon took her inside," she explains, sounding worried.

"What?" Stefan questions in disbelief, his worry for the girl boiling over as he run towards the entrance of the tomb.

Sheila grabs his arm, "Stefan if you go in there, you won't come out," she warns him.

"What did you do?" Stefan asks.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door," Sheila explains.

"What's the seal?" Stefan questions in confusion.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out," Sheila tells him.

Stefan nods understanding what she's done, "Elouise is human. She can leave. Anna, Katherine, and Rose can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell were you?" he asks her.

"I told you, I will protect my own. Elouise can get out, that's all that matters," Sheila says, meaning every word.

* * *

Anna steps towards me shining her flashlight in my face and I move my hands around looking for some kind of weapon. "You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you come right back to it," she comments. I glare at her did she think I wanted to be here, carefully I inch backwards, stopping when I run into another vampire. Anna's eyes light up when she sees her and I guess it must be her mother. "Mother, mother," she exclaims, happily, "your vampire friend did this you know," she tells me.

"No his father did," I snap, I wasn't going to allow her to blame Stefan for this.

Anna stands up and faces me, "And Jonathon Gilbert. You know I planned on it being Gilbert blood that was going to bring her back but," Anna says shrugging, "here you are." I stare at her realizing what she means, I bolt from the room but Anna arrives in front of my grabbing me by the wrist and biting down on it. I scream with the pain, afraid for my life.

* * *

Outside the tomb Stefan hears Elouise's screams and dashes into the tomb without thinking of the consequences. "Stefan," Elena and Bonnie call chasing after him, but Sheila blocks their way, "you can't just leave him in there," Elena cries desperately.

"He made his choice," Sheila tells them gravely.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No here," she says picking up the grimoire, "just show me what to do and, I'll do it," she pleads desperately.

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up," Sheila explains to the distraught girls.

"You have to try," Elena hisses, afraid for Stefan.

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone," Bonnie threatens.

* * *

Anna forces me to the ground, holding my wrist to her mother's mouth. Desperately I struggle against her, but its no use she begins drinking. "Please," I beg, tears beginning to come.

"I'm going to get you out," Anna promises her mother.

"Let her go," Stefan exclaims and I turn to her in happiness.

Stefan grabs Anna pushing her aside, "No," Anna screams. Stefan helps me up, pushing me towards the exit.

"I'm right behind you," he promises me. I look at him unsure but I nod, running out of the tomb.

"Elouise, Stefan," Elena says worried, walking up to me tears in her eyes.

"He's right behind me," I assure her, turning to see Stefan at the door, "see," I claim.

"What are you doing?" I question confused when he doesn't come out.

"It going to be okay, we'll fix it," Bonnie promises as Elena approaches Stefan crying now.

"What's going on?" I ask in complete confusion.

"I can't," Stefan tells me.

"Can't what," I question, turning to Bonnie and Sheila.

"The spell still up. We can't get them out yet," Bonnie explains to me.

I stare at Stefan, "You went in there not knowing if you could come back out," I question him shocked.

"I heard you scream," he tells me.

"Noone's ever cared about me that much," I mutter sadly, before realizing what else it meant, "Damon, we promised him, we can't leave him in there."

"I know," Stefan says to me.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Sheila calls to us.

Stefan looks at Elena sadly, "I'll be right back," he promises her, disappearing into the tomb to look for Stefan.

* * *

Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine and Rose, in frustration he kicks the dirt, "They're not here," he exclaims.

Stefan walks up to his brother, "Damon."

"They're not here," he repeats.

"What?" Stefan asks confused.

Damon pulls out his bloodbag, "They're not here," he yells throwing it against the wall as the blood splatters.

* * *

"I think its working," Elena mutters as the torches flare up. I glance up at the entrance of the tomb in hope but it crashes when I see Anna and Pearl walk out.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside, I won't hurt him," she promises us, walking up the stairs.

"Bonnie keep going," Sheila encourages her granddaughter as the torches falter, "they better hurry," Sheila tells us.

"Stefan they can't hold it much longer," Elena calls into the tomb. I glance around as the torches extinguish themselves and both the witches look faint. Elena and I nod at each other before running back into the tomb.

"Damon, please," I cry as we find Stefan and Damon. Damon looks to me before nodding as we all make our way out of the tomb. "We made it," I cry happily as both Damon and Stefan can walk out. I watch the tomb door close and the torches go out.

* * *

"Is this for real?" Matt asks Caroline as she walks over to where he leans against his truck.

"Is what for real?" Caroline questions him.

"You being all cool and honest and open," Matt clarifies

. Caroline takes a step closer to Matt, "Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're going to change your mind and you're not going to want it. I don't want to mess it," she admits.

"I don't want to mess it up either," Matt tells her as they place their foreheads together.

* * *

I climb out of the tomb steps tired as Stefan and Elena run over to Jeremy. Sighing I realize now it wasn't a success at all. I look at Damon as he walks out of the tomb looking miserable and I feel for him. All this time he had spent searching had all been for nothing. I take a breath before walking towards him, wrapping my arms around him, "I'm sorry," I say sincerely.

* * *

Sheila walks unsteadily to her bedroom, as Bonnie grabs her arm guiding her. "Hey, let me help you," she says gently.

"Oh I'm fine, you don't need to coddle me baby," Sheila lies.

"It was a big spell Gram, I could tell it took a lot out of you," Bonnie argues.

"It'll be fine," Sheila promises, continuing to walk to her room as Bonnie looks on with concern.

* * *

"Hey where have you been?" a friendly voice calls. I look up surprised to see Daniel waiting at my door, "I've been calling you all day, we had plans remember, and your mum said you were with Elena, but I saw Elena so I guessed you lied," Daniel says to me confused.

I don't let him finish running up and hugging him as I begin to cry, "You have no idea about the day I've had," I tell him as I begin to sob.

"Hey, hey, its alright," Daniel comforts me sitting me down on our porch seat, "your secret society ran into a bit of trouble," he jokes.

I laugh through the tears, "Yeah, a lot of trouble," I mutter, pulling my knees up to my face.

"I don't lie, its not in me, and yet that's exactly what I've become. I'm lying to you, I'm lying to mum, I'm lying to Caroline, hell I'm pretty sure I'm lying to myself. And I hate it, I hate what this is doing to me," I admit turning to Daniel, "but do you know what I hate the most is Anna was right I just come right back to it because I love it."

Daniel looks at me in complete confusion, "I'm really confused," he confesses.

I sigh, giving him a quick hug and wiping the tears, "I'll tell you one day but not tonight, tonight I want to sleep for a life time," I say, going to the door as my fingers hesitate on the handle. "Thanks for caring," I say to him sincerely.

Daniel smiles, "Anytime," he promises.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert house Elena carries a glass of water and some aspirin to Jeremy, handing it to him. "How's your head?" she asks concerned.

"Uh its alright. I just wish I knew how I passed out, I didn't drink that much I swear," he tells his sister.

"And you don't remember anything?" Elena questions him.

"The whole things pretty cloudy," he tells her, "I just I know how this looks, I'm sorry."

"No Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything," Elena says to him.

"Yeah okay," Jeremy agrees.

"I've got to head over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?" she questions Jeremy.

"No, I'm just going to crash," he tells her.

"Okay well Jenna's here I'll be back soon," she promises him. Jeremy watches her leave before getting onto his computer and googling the word vampire.

* * *

Anna enters the motel room shocked to see Damon sitting in a chair when she flicks on the light. "You knew they weren't in there," he accuses her.

"You wouldn't have helped me," she says simply. Damon glares at her rushing over to Pearl and grabbing her by the throat, "No, no," Anna screams.

"Why do you get a happy ending?" he asks her angry.

"Damon please you wouldn't have helped me, you knew you wouldn't," Anna cries rushing over to him.

Damon grabs Anna stopping her from moving, "Why do you get it and I don't," he repeats.

"The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. Rose promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her and Katherine. They had him under they're spell, like everybody. He let them go," Pearl explains. Damon releases both of them devastated Anna wraps her arms around her mother looking at Damon.

"Last I saw Katherine was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care," Anna tells her.

Damon looks at them hurt, "Rose," he questions hopefully.

Anna shrugs, "Haven't seen her since 1864 and neither has Katherine, sorry," she tells him. Anna embraces her mother as Damon leaves.

* * *

"I just got to Bonnie's," Elena tells Stefan through the phone.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asks her concerned.

"Yeah. How's Damon? Elouise is really worried about him, even if she won't admit it," Elena sighs.

"I don't know," Stefan admits, "can I call you later?"

"Yeah of course," Elena agrees. Stefan puts the phone in his pocket walking over to where Damon is staring blankly at the fire. Stefan takes the seat next to him and they stay there in silence.

* * *

"Here you go, Grams," Bonnie says entering her Grams room with a cup of tea. Bonnie places it on the nightstand, pulling the covers up to cover her Grams. She looks down at her, getting a bad feeling that something's not right. "Grams?" Bonnie questions afraid. Bonnie sits down on the bed shaking her, "Grams, Grams, wake up," she cries sobbing, "Elena," she calls for her best friend. Elena runs into the room taking in the scene, "Help, wake up. She's not breathing," Bonnie cries distraught. Elena runs out of the room grabbing the phone and dialling 911, Bonnie stands up from the bed, "I'm going to fix this," she says.

"Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. Its an emergency quick," Elena says desperately.

Bonnie grabs the grimoire searching for a spell that can bring her Grams back, Elena walks in placing a hand on her shoulder, "Bonnie," she says.

"No, no I can fix this. Grams, I can fix this," Bonnie claims.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," Elena says trying to pull her attention back to her. Bonnie continues to sob as Elena places her arms around her comforting her.

* * *

Back in the tomb the blood from Damon's bloodbag, drips down the wall. A vampire sits beside it as he drips next to him. He drinks it standing up and opening the tomb door and walking out, revealing that seal never went back up. He looks up at the ceiling in happiness, finally free.


	15. Chapter 15 A Few Good Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs**

**Thanks to all the alerts, and favs and a special thanks to winxgirl1997, bronzelove, An Amber Pen, ddluzelle, and ThePhantomismyLove for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Few Good Men**

A man is backpacking through the woods turning in shock when he hears the sound of twigs snapping. Quickly he turns around coming face to face with the vampire from the tomb who still looks hungry. "Jeez, you scared me," the backpacker exclaims.

"Do you know what day it is?" the vampire asks him.

"Saturday," the man replies.

"And what year?" he questions.

The man looks confused by the question, "2010, are you okay?" he asks.

"Thank you," the vampire murmurs, ignoring the question.

"Wait, what's your name?" the backpacker questions the vampire.

"It's Harper, sir," Harper responds. The man inches closer to him, trying to find out what's wrong with him.

"How did you get out here? Why are you dressed like that?" he questions concerned.

"You seem like a nice person," Harper comments, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the man asks confused. Harper doesn't respond instead he bites down on the man's neck as he screams loudly.

* * *

I make my way out into the kitchen, smiling as the morning sun hits my face. I breathe in the fresh air as it blows from the window and smile. "You're in a good mood," mum comments, as she grabs her keys from the table.

"Today is a good day," I tell her, it was a new day the events of last night were behind me for now.

"I hope so," mum says frowning.

"What's wrong?" I question concerned.

"Nothing just a new case, I'll see you for dinner," she asks me.

I smile, "I'm going to Daniel's," I explain.

Mum sighs, kissing me on the forehead as Caroline steps out, "I've been missing you," she admits.

"The side effect of me getting a life," I joke lightly.

Mum rolls her eyes, "See you later," she says to both of us as she makes her way out.

"So," Caroline starts, standing on the other side of the table, "I want to talk to you about Damon."

I groan, grabbing my bag from the floor, "I have to go," I tell her.

"Elouise," Caroline snaps drawing my attention back to her, "he was horrible to me, and you don't deserve that. Look I know on the outside he seems like a catch but he's not a nice person," she tells me.

"Caroline we're not together," I argue my eyes widening at her assumption.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Right so you just go off into the woods with anyone, also I know he's not treating you any better because he dragged you away its classic Damon, I'm warning my you to stay away from him for your own safety," she explains to me.

"Careful Caroline, its starting to sound like you care," I hiss.

"Elouise I do care okay, I know I've given you a lot of crap about being adopted but that's cause you're my sister we're meant to tease each other, I want you to have a guy that appreciates you," she tells me.

I stare at her shocked and a little touched, "Um thanks," I mutter turning away to grab an apple, "but Damon and I aren't together and he's going through some stuff, it doesn't excuse what's he done but he's dealing with things," I inform her, walking past her so I don't have to look at her face.

"Be careful," Caroline advises as I step out the door.

"When am I not?" I call back, happy to be away from her and her odd concern for me.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie its just me checking in, seeing how your doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you to crazy," Elena says leaving Bonnie a voicemail as she sits out on the porch with her journal.

"What are you doing out here? Its cold," Jenna comments, watching Elena coffee in hand.

"Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering you said that you would do some digging about the adoption," Elena says to Jenna.

"Right," Jenna nods.

"So did you? Dig?" Elena asks eager for an answer.

"Come on inside," Jenna tells her, pulling out her laptop on the dining table, "your dad kept everything from his medical practice records, logs, old appointment books," Jenna explains, pulling out journal opening it to a page to show Elena, "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena questions her hopeful.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it," Jenna informs her, "I looked for all the Petersons in the area born the same year as Isobel, found three two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here," Elena comments.

"Well, watch this," Jenna says, typing something in the search engine and pulling up a picture of Isobel from high school.

"Isobel," Elena says smiling, "she was a cheerleader," she murmurs as someone knocks on the door. "Elouise," Elena tells Jenna, "come in," she calls.

"Hey," Elouise greets them walking over to where they stand, pausing at the picture of Isobel. "Who's that?" she asks curiously.

"I think its my mother," Elena tells her.

Elouise continues to stare at it before pulling something out of her pocket, "I think its my aunt," she mutters handing Elena the photo that came with the letter from her mother. Jenna looks at them both, taking the photo and pulling something else up. "That's her," Elouise says in shock pointing at a picture of three cheerleaders, Trudie, Isobel, and Olivia.

"They were twins, Isobel and Olivia," Jenna informs them.

Elena and Elouise share a look, "We're cousins?" Elouise mutters.

"Trudie still lives there," Jenna informs the two, handing Elena a post it note, "this is her address."

"What about Isobel and Olivia?" Elena questions as Elouise leans forward.

"I couldn't find anything about her, or her family," Jenna says sadly. Both Elouise and Elena look disheartened Jenna pauses before adding a new bit of information, "Listen. There's something else. Mr Saltzman Ric, his wife was from around her, and her name was also Isobel."

"Was as in?" Elena asks afraid of the answer.

"She died," Jenna confirms.

* * *

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan questions Elena in shock.

"Yeah and my aunt," I add, throwing myself back on Elena's bed. I didn't know what to think, I couldn't quite process what was going through my head. I didn't know if I was happy or sad, sure I was happy Elena and I were family, but there was always a part of me that never wanted to know my real mother, I couldn't forgive her for what she had done.

Elena sighs, "It can't be true, right? I mean the coincidence alone is just crazy," Elena muses, "I have an address for their friend Trudie," she informs Stefan.

"You two want to talk to her?" Stefan questions us, as I sit up on the bed biting my lip.

"I don't know, If its true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I can handle that," Elena confesses to us.

"Besides I don't think I'm really ready to learn about my mother either," I mutter shrugging.

Stefan nods, "Did Jenna tell you anything else about how Alaric's wife died? How she died?" he questions the two of us.

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved," Elena answers, sighing as she shuts her drawer.

I watch Stefan as he nods, "You knew?" I question surprised, Elena shares my surprise as well as she looks at him.

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death," Stefan explains to us, seeming to regret the words as he says them.

"What?" I ask him suspicious.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, no," he says grabbing Elena's wrists, "its not possible the coincidence is, its to much," he claims, "now listen if you decide to go to talk to Isobel and Olivia's friend, I'll go with you two, okay?" I lay back on the bed again, trying not to think about the decision. Part of me now that the option was in front of me wanted to learn about my family, but then again knowing Elena was my cousin was enough. "I've got to go, I've got to deal with Damon," Stefan tells us.

I jump up again, "How is he?" I ask concerned, I could only imagine how it felt to spend 145 searching for your best friend, and love of your life to find out they were never lost at all.

"He's dealing in his own way," Stefan says cryptically. I give Elena a sideways glance, she just shrugs.

I sigh, picking up my bag turning to find myself in a hug by Elena, "I'm really happy to know that we're cousins," she admits.

I smile, "Me too, to think I've always wondered about my real family, not my mother, but I guess her family and all along you were right here," I confess.

Elena creases her eyebrows, "Maybe they placed us with families close to each other," she murmurs.

I scoff, "That implied that they cared," I snap before seeing her face, "sorry," I murmur, "its just," I shake my head walking out the door, I couldn't think that my own mother loved because that made it harder.

* * *

Damon is dancing around with young sorority girls, all having various bite marks up and down their bodies. "How do I taste?" one of the girls asks excited as Damon pulls his fangs out.

"Oh so much better than your friends," Damon slurs drunkenly, "but shh, don't tell them. They might get jealous. No, buzzkill Bob," Damon exclaims as the lights come on. Stefan studies his surroundings before turning off the music, "Greetings," Damon greets him.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asks him seriously.

"Yeah," Damon agrees.

"Without the Tri-Delts," Stefan adds looking at the girls that surround his brother.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets," Damon promises him as the girls giggle. Stefan shakes his head, walking over to a private corner as the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon looks at his brother smiling with his bottle of booze in hand, "You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need," Damon assures him, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal; get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted Katherine and Rose weren't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, its so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Stefan admits watching his brother carefully.

"Relax I haven't killed anyone in," Damon pauses to think before sighing, "too long."

"Those girls?" Stefan questions nodding his head towards them.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk," Damon guesses, pushing the bottle into Stefan's chest, "so drink up, and spill it brother."

Stefan takes the bottle placing it on the table beside them, "There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke," he tells him.

Damon looks at him in disbelief, "You want to discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" he questions.

"You killed her," Stefan clarifies.

"What's your point?" Damon shrugs as if it is no big deal.

"I just want to know if you remember anything about her," Stefan says not wanting to divulge too much information.

"Oh its like a needle in a haystack, Stefan," Damon tells his brother.

"Well think hard, its important," Stefan snaps at him.

Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder, "Nothing is important, not anymore," Damon whispers in Stefan's ear, he claps Stefan on the shoulder grabbing the bottle from the table. "Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. TTFN said the Tri-Delt," Damon calls walking back to the girls.

* * *

Matt and Caroline sit snuggled up on Matt's couch as they watch TV. Caroline makes a huffing noise, as Matt mutes the TV to look at her. "What?" he questions.

"This is boring, I'm bored," Caroline declares.

"Wow," Matt mutters, looking at her.

"But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, its practically a bachelor pad," Caroline reminds him, looking up at him hopefully.

"And," Matt says slowly.

"So shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?" Caroline clarifies smiling.

"What? Something like this?" Matt asks lifting her chin, kissing her before pulling away.

"Something like that," Caroline agrees.

Matt turns away from her unmuting the tv, "I don't know this is a pretty good tv show," he jokes.

Caroline glares at him, hitting him, "Seriously?" she exclaims. She crosses her arms giggling as Matt pushes her down on the couch. She laughs she wraps her legs around his waist as they begin to kiss passionately, steadily removing each other's clothing.

"Oh, god," a voice exclaims from behind them. Matt looks up suddenly, shocked to see his mother standing at the door frame. "Not on my couch," she tells them.

"Mom, hey," Matt calls, covering Caroline with a pillow, as Caroline places her hands over her face mortified.

* * *

"I don't know. Its just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise," Alaric admits to Jenna as they hang up a banner for the Founder's Fundraiser.

Jenna laughs, "In this town, fundraising is like an indentured service. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go," she mutters.

Alaric smiles making his way to Jenna's side of the banner, "Here, let me help you," he offers, hanging up the banner as Jenna looks on. Jenna smiles brightly as Alaric leans into kiss her, Jenna sighs softly as he pulls away.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm going to do this," she admits.

"What?" Alaric asks concerned.

"I'm totally going to ruin the moment, but I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and found out her and Elouise were cousins. They've been looking for their birthmothers Olivia," Jenna pauses her, "and Isobel."

Alaric looks shocked, "Like my wife?" he questions, his eyes widening, "she had a twin named Olivia, but she never had a daughter," he claims. Jenna takes out her phone, handing it to Alaric, a picture of Isobel on the screen.

"This is Elena's birthmother," she informs him.

Alaric stares at it in surprise, "She never uh told me. I have to go," Alaric says, walking away as Jenna watches him sighing heavily.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asks me as we stand outside the address Jenna had given us.

"No, yes, I don't know," I admit looking at the house nervously. Elena nods at me making her way to the front of the door as I follow. I didn't know why I agreed to come because Elena was all of a sudden talking about her mom and wanted to come and I couldn't say no I guess. Elena hesitates before knocking the door, but finally allows herself enough courage to. "She's probably not home," I say after a few seconds turning away just as someone answers the door.

I look at her in shock unable to form any words, "Trudie Peterson?" Elena questions.

"Yes?" Trudie answers, looking us both over.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, this is Elouise Forbes. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel and Olivia Flemming," Elena explains as I force down a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Well I haven't heard those names in years," she says, "how do you know them?"

"Well we think, do you know if they had babies they gave up for adoption?" Elena asks her as I shift nervously looking around.

"My god, you're their daughters," Trudie exclaims in shock laughing, "I was just going to make some tea. Would you like some?" she offers.

"Sure," Elena agrees, as I watch Trudie an odd feeling as if she was hiding something coming over me.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way," she tells us backing away from the door as we step through. She leads us to the dining room and I look around still unsure if I wanted to be here or not.

Trudie walks back into the room watching us, "We weren't going to come, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning to drive and then my mum would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom. We had your address," Elena explains.

"We're sorry for barging in," I tell her nervously.

"Its no problem, just a surprise," she tells us, taking a seat as me and Elena do the same. "I haven't thought about Isobel and Olivia in years," Trudie confesses to us.

"When we the last time you saw them?" Elena questions her.

"Last time I saw Isobel was about 17 years when she left to go have you, we kept in touch for a while, but well you know people drift apart," Trudie says shrugging.

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asks her hopeful.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy," Trudie comments sadly.

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena questions eager to find answers.

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway she finally pulled it together, got into college on scholarship, smart girl," Trudie tells her.

"Where did she go?" Elena questions as I hold my breath.

"Someone in North Carolina Duke I think," Trudie admits as I look at Elena trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Olivia," I prompt, realizing she never answered the question about my mother. Trudie gives me the saddest look and I know I just know and every part of my mind is telling me to run to not get the answer but I feel like I am glued in place.

"I'm so sorry dear, after she had you she came back said she'd get her life together so she could be part of yours. She did too, got a good job, a good house, and a good man. She was about to find you again to see if she would be allowed to part of your life, must be about ten years ago now," Trudie tells me sighing, "she went missing and I'm sorry but they never found her." I look down fighting the urge to scream, she was meant to not want me that's how it was.

"Elouise," Elena says softly as the kettle starts whistling.

"Let me grab that," Trudie says leaving us.

"I didn't want her to care," I mutter, clutching my hands together. She was going to be part of my life, but now she was missing, most probably dead.

* * *

"So its been a few months, where have you been?" Matt asks his mother.

"Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place to long. You know Pete," Kelly informs her son.

"No actually I don't because you never brought him around," Matt reminds her coldly.

Kelly doesn't respond to the question, "So blonde's the new flavour of the month, huh? Sorry I scared her off," Kelly comments walking over to Matt.

"She's not a flavour mom, I like her," Matt tells her firmly.

"So she's the one?" she questions.

"No, probably not, but maybe," Matt replies. Kelly sighs grabbing a glass as she pulls out a bottle of vodka out of the fridge, sitting down at the table.

"Mattie seriously, Lizzie Forbes daughter? Eck," she comments thinking of her mother.

"Mom, seriously, knock it off," Matt warns her, unhappy how she was talking about Caroline.

"Ice, please?" Kelly asks holding out her glass. Matt takes it opening the fridge placing ice in it.

"So, uh, you heard from Vic?" Matt questions, handing her back the glass.

Kelly shrugs pouring her vodka, "No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game," she tells Matt.

"Are you playing it now?" Matt asks her.

"No," Kelly responds.

"Then what are you doing home?" Matt questions her suspicious.

"Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down, eat with me," she encourages him. Matt sighs taking his plate fill of food and sitting across from Kelly. "Tell me everything I missed," she says to him smiling.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me, something's come up," Alaric announces as he meets Stefan in the Town Square.

"Jenna told you," Stefan guesses correctly.

"Yeah," Alaric confirms.

"So its true, your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother," Stefan replies, sad for Elena.

"What do Elena and Elouise know?" Alaric questions Stefan thinking about both girls.

Stefan sighs crossing his arms, "About your wife?" he asks.

"About everything," Alaric clarifies, "you, your brother."

"They know what I am, and they know that you know about vampires," Stefan informs him.

"Do they know about Damon and Isobel?" Alaric presses.

"No," Stefan says shaking his head, "I couldn't tell them, not till I was sure."

"You said you'd help me," Alaric reminds him.

Stefan nods, "I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember," he tells Alaric.

"Ask him again," Alaric snaps, wanting to know what happened to his wife.

"Damon is not stable right now," Stefan explains to him.

Alaric gives him a look, "You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"I'm telling you not to push this," Stefan warns him.

"Give me a reason not to," Alaric retorts.

"Your survival, how's that for a reason? I'll handle it but for not, I need you to let it go," Stefan urges him.

"Is that what you'll tell Elena or Elouise? Let it go?" Alaric questions him angry.

Stefan moves closer till only inches separate the two of them, "Leave Elena and Elouise out of this," he growls in a threatening manner.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would too," Alaric says sadly, thinking of his wife.

Stefan takes a breath, understand his reasoning as he steps away, "I need something more than your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon," Stefan tells him. Alaric quickly grabs a photo of Isobel from his wallet, handing it to Stefan. Stefan glances at it, taking it as he walks away.

**Flashback**

_Alaric eyes fly open as he is awakened by the sound of typing. Sitting up tiredly he sees Isobel typing on her computer. "Is," he calls softly. _

_"Just a few more minutes," she promises, not turning to look at him._

_ "Can't you finish in the morning?" Alaric questions. _

_Isobel turns back to look at him, "But I like working at night," she argues. _

_"Yeah see I like sleeping at night with you," he tells her smiling. Isobel turns back to her computer continuing to type, Alaric sits up properly. "Okay I'll bite. What is this thesis stuff?" he questions her. Isobel stops typing as she bites her lip not responding. "Look, baby, I'm in a three way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to," Alaric begs her sincerely. Isobel sighs walking over to the bed, sitting down beside her husband. _

_"I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. Its isolated out of the way and quiet. And every now and then people die mysteriously, and they say its an animal attack. Except these bodies, are drained of blood," she explains as Alaric stares at her confused, "its vampires, it has to be," she muses. _

_"Okay I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe," Alaric jokes as Isobel rolls her eyes._

_ "No," she says, hitting him across the head with a pillow as Alaric laughs. _

_"We can get some sleep come here," Alaric tells her, pulling her towards him._

_ "No," Isobel protests._

_ "Look this is why I love you, because you believe all this stuff. So much that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl," Alaric tells her. Isobel rolls her eyes, pushing him down on the bed as she moves on top of him. _

_"This is not a joke Ric. You think this cute, but I'm going to prove it," she declares, kissing him before jumping off the bed and heading over to her computer. "And Mulder was right in the end," she reminds him._

* * *

I smile as Trudie shows us an old yearbook, pointing out a picture of her, Isobel, and Olivia. "Ah they came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well Livvy was, but Izzie and I made damn good backups," Trudie tells us.

"This is really great thanks," I tell her sincerely, as I put my finger on my mother's smiling face.

"You're welcome, you two haven't touched your tea," she points out looking at our teacups.

"Oh yeah," Elena replies flustered. We both take the tea and I frown at the unique taste.

"What is this?" I question when I see the same reaction from Elena's face.

"Oh its just some herbal mixture," Trudie tells us shrugging.

"Vervain?" Elena asks her.

Trudie doesn't respond, "You know," I guess.

"Know what?" Trudie questions pretending to be confused.

"You wouldn't invite us in, and you're serving us vervain tea, you know," I say to her, frowning as I wonder what this means.

Trudie stands up, "I think you should leave," she tells us firmly.

Elena places her cup down as I do the same grabbing my jacket, "What are you not telling us?" Elena asks her desperate for answers.

"Please leave now," Trudie shouts at us.

I flinch, "Let's just go," I tell Elena, pulling her with me as we make our way out. As we approach the car I see a man staring at us from the middle of the road. "Elena go now," I order her feeling a sense of fear of him. Elena jumps in the car, starting the engine as I slam my door shut, trying to work out what had just happened.

* * *

Alaric sits alone at the bar with a glass of bourbon, as Damon walks up, "Bourbon," he orders taking the seat next to Alaric. "Behold the teacher," Damon comments as the bartender pushes the bourbon towards him, "don't you have some papers to grade?"

Alaric gives him a sideways look shrugging, "Its more fun with a buzz," he explains.

"Well most things in life are," Damon agrees, "sobers depressing."

"You don't strike me as someone who gets depressed," Alaric comments.

"You say that like you know me," Damon says with suspicion.

"Just a hunch," Alaric explains as he and Damon exchange a look. Alaric finishes his drink, "You have a good afternoon," he tells Damon placing his drink back down on the bar.

"Not likely," Damon replies as Alaric leaves.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Liz questions walking up to Damon.

"Its all the rage," Damon replies sarcastically.

"Listen, I need a favour," Liz begins, "you ever been in love?" Damon interrupts her. "Excuse me?" Liz asks confused as to where the questions came from.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" he questions again.

"You forget I was married," Liz reminds him.

"Right, gay husband," Damon remembers gesturing to the barman, "she'll have what I'm having," he tells him. "Sit down," he encourages her, patting the seat next to him.

Liz nods taking the seat, "There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates and well, we're short a bachelor," she explains to Damon.

"Is this what you do when there's no um," here Damon lowers his voice, "vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?"

Liz laughs at the question, "Trust me, at this point, I miss the vampires," she confesses, "look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Come on help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come back empty handed."

"You know a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me sounds tasty," Damon tells her smiling.

Liz laughs relieved, "Thank you."

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something off about him, and I just want to make the school did their homework on this guy," Damon requests.

"You got it," Liz assures him getting up.

"Thanks," Damon says taking a swig from his glass as Liz walks off.

* * *

Trudie answers her door nervously as the man on the road stands on her porch. "May I help you?" she questions confused.

"Thank you for the text," the man tells her, Trudie looks surprised, "You're welcome. I didn't tell them anything, I kept my promise," she informs him. "Good," the man nods.

"The girls though, they knew something," she tells him.

"That won't be a problem, they won't get any closer to the truth," the man assures her.

"Good, so I'm done?" Trudie asks hopeful.

"You're done," he confirms as Trudie begins to shut the door but the man stops her forcing it open again.

"No I won't invite you in, you can't come in," Trudie shouts at him.

"I'm not a vampire, so yes I can," he tells her coldly. The man forces the door right open, causing Trudie to fall backwards on the stairs.

"I don't understand. I did what you told me, I did my part," Trudie whimpers as the man walks in.

"And now I have to do mine," the man tells her gravely. Trudie screams trying to run up the stairs but is stopped when the man pulls her hair, throwing her down the stairs as she tumbles to the floor. A pool of blood flows out of Trudie's head as the man walks down the stairs stepping over the body as he leaves the house.

* * *

Harper makes his way into the middle of the square his eyes a mirror of amazement as he stares at the changes that have taken place. He looks over to a bench his eyes sparking in recognition as he notices the woman who sits there. She nods her head slightly as Harper walks away.

* * *

I sigh my mind still a mixture of emotion from the visit to Trudie, I step into Stefan's room studying it carefully. I had left Elena with Stefan downstairs but really I had come to make sure Damon was alright, Stefan had directed me to where he was. "Damon," I call out. Damon walks out of the bathroom shirtless and I sigh, "You look um," I mutter struggling to find the words since I'd never seen Damon like this.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon questions walking towards me until we're almost touching, I glare at him pushing him away, "Wrecked actually, didn't I tell you not to appear shirtless in front of me," I remind him.

Damon shrugs, "Forgot. Do you know that I'm one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?" he questions me.

I burst into laughter at the mere thought Damon frowns at me, "I'm sorry, sorry, I can see that," I say, trying to control my laughter. The truth was I just wanted to smile, "How are you?" I ask.

"Never better," he says giving me a look.

He throws a shirt on, "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours for the Forbes family today, its my newfound purpose," he tells me sarcastically.

I sigh, "Elena was meeting Stefan and I wanted to make sure you're okay," I tell him truthfully.

"Well I'm fine," Damon assures, me struggling with his buttons, "help a guy out won't you?" Damon questions me.

I roll my eyes, "It better not be an excuse to get me close to you," I snap jokingly as I begin to button his shirt. "So Elena and I found out we're cousins, we found our birthmothers, they were twins," I tell him, frowning as I think back to my day.

"Who cares?" Damon questions and I look up at him feeling hurt I had done all this caring about him and he didn't care about me, "she left you, she sucks," Damon clarifies.

"Well I thought that to," I mutter finishing the last button, "but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Uh, I need a bigger jacket," Damon declares as I see Stefan and Elena walk into the room, "an occasional sorority girl, you know might help me fill out a little bit," Damon says throwing the jacket on the bed as he walks out.

I frown at the both of them, "He'll be fine," I decide.

"He's Damon," Stefan agrees.

Elena creases her brows, "Maybe this heartache will be good for him, it'll remind him he has one, even if it doesn't beat," Elena comments.

"Won't hold my breath," Stefan says as we all laugh.

"So we went to see Trudie Peterson," Elena tells Stefan as his face loses its smile.

"We didn't plan it," I tell Stefan.

"How was it?" he asks us concerned.

"She has vervain, she knows about vampire stuff, it can't be a coincidence," Elena explains to him.

"It isn't, this is Alaric's wife," Stefan says handing Elena a photo I peer over her shoulder to look at it.

"This is her? This is Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena questions.

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believed she was killed by one," Stefan informs us, I gasp.

"Oh my god," Elena exclaims.

"Listen Elena there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off for a little while before you talk to him," Stefan asks her.

"Why?" Elena questions.

"I know that it's a lot to ask, but will you do that for me?" Stefan repeats. Elena nods as Stefan turns to me, "And you?" he asks.

I shrug, "She's dead," I say simply, walking past as I try to fight the tears that are beginning to fall.

* * *

"Tickets are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration," Carol Lockwood announces from on stage.

"That's a good look for you," Jenna comments as she walks up to Alaric who has a drink in hand.

"What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?" Alaric questions.

"Yep that's the one," Jenna confirms, smiling.

"Hey look um I'm sorry about earlier, it was kind of a shock," Alaric tells her.

Jenna shakes her head, "No I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know," Jenna admits.

"No, I get it," Alaric assures her.

"At some point maybe you and Elena should talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel," Jenna suggests.

"Yeah," Alaric mutters sounding as if he doesn't want to at all.

"Or not, no pressure," Jenna tells him, sensing it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, at least not for a while," Alaric admits. Jenna nods in understanding.

* * *

"Where'd our girls go?" Damon asks Stefan as he walks downstairs.

"They've gone to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you," Stefan says, pulling out the picture of Isobel and handing it to Damon who looks down at it smug, "this is the woman Isobel from North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?" Damon questions his brother.

"I do," Stefan claims.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon asks.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan questions seriously.

"Sorry don't know her," Damon lies walking past Stefan, "hey are you coming the real housewives of Mystic Falls await."

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Daniel comments taking a seat across from me at the grill.

I give him a small smile, "Why are we here?" I question, I was looking forward to dinner at Daniel's.

Daniel shrugs, "Mum decided she wanted to support the founders," Daniel tells me lightly.

"She brought a ticket?" I ask laughing.

Daniel laughs as well, "Its too weird, but hey whatever," he admits, "but seriously tell me what's wrong, I'm worried about you."

"I found my real mom, actually Elena and I are cousins our mothers are twins. Daniel she sorted out her life for me she was going to find me, and then she went missing," I confess, feeling tears brim my eyes.

Daniel looks at me, "I'm sorry Elouise, that sucks," he admits.

I shake my head, "I wish I had never been talked into looking, I could have lived in blissful ignorance," I say to him sadly.

"Yeah and then you'd never know Elena was your cousin, which would suck, after all this time you found your real family," Daniel reminds me looking over to where Elena stands with Caroline and Matt.

I grin, "I know its just its like all the times she's been nice to me finally make sense, maybe we always knew," I muse to myself.

Daniel laughs, "Lets not get to ahead of ourselves," he says.

* * *

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times, he's total cougar bait," Caroline informs Elena from where they stand.

"Impressive," Elena comments smiling.

"More like embarrassing," Matt corrects her.

Caroline laughs as she spots Kelly enter the Grill, "Hi Mrs Donovan," she greets her cheerfully.

Kelly gives her a distasteful look, "Elena honey," Kelly smiles seeing Elena.

"Hi, Kelly," Elena greets her as they hug.

"Long time, no see," she comments as they come apart.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks sincerely.

"Oh, same old, Matty tells me you broke his heart," she says to her.

"Mom," Matt hisses.

"Just kidding, calm down, he found his rebound girl," Kelly tells them, looking over at Caroline. "Oh there you go sweetheart, however many that will buy," Kelly says dismissively handing Caroline some money. "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school, not impressive in any way," Kelly comments causing Matt to look down embarrassed. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets, "Very exciting," she says as she takes them walking away.

* * *

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy," Damon tells Carol as they talk.

"You're making me think I should buy a ticket," Carol says smiling.

"Well, you are in charge, you could always rig it," Damon suggests with a sly smirk. "Pardon me," Damon says spotting Liz, rubbing Carol's arm he leaves her walking over to Liz.

"I ran the check on the history teacher, you want this before or after you big debut?" Liz questions Damon.

"How's it look?" Damon asks her. Liz hands Damon a folder as he searches through it.

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina," Liz explains.

Damon glances up at this, "North Caroline, she have a name?" he questions.

"Yeah Isobel," Liz tells him, flipping back to the page that held her picture.

"Isobel," Damon mumurs, looking over at Alaric with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"And what do you do Bachelor number 3?" Carol questions as the bachelors are being introduced on stage. I watch them with disinterest, rolling my eyes at Daniel.

"I'm never going to be into this," I promise him.

"Yeah I'm a plumber," Bachelor three replies.

"Well isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers," Carol comments and I fight the urge to laugh, "moving on. Number 4, Alaric Saltzman, wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Carol questions.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High School," Alaric replies.

"Oh beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper," Carol declares causing me to burst into laughter, "what do you teach?"

"History," Alaric answers simply.

"History. Oh well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy," Carol encourages him.

I watch Alaric turn to Damon who places his hand to his ear, "Uh well," Alaric stutters.

Carol takes the microphone from him, "He's probably saving the best stories for his date," she tells the audience moving down the line, "and last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card," Damon tells her smirking causing me to roll my eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol questions curiously.

"Oh yeah. L.A, New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric?" Damon questions Alaric and I wonder what he's up to. "Yeah cause I know your wife did," my eyes widen at his words a churning feeling beginning in my stomach, "I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was delicious," Damon says as I watch him in horror.

"Elouise, are you alright?" Daniel questions concerned.

"I need to go, get air," I mutter, forcing my way out of the packed Grill.

I spot Elena as I walk out, "Elouise, Elena," Stefan calls walking up to us.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire who killed her?" Elena asks the hurt present in her voice.

I just couldn't believe he rubbed it in Alaric's face, "I don't know what happened. Alaric said they never found the body," Stefan explains.

"Oh my god, Stefan," Elena exclaims.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to know more," Stefan admits to us.

I shake my head in anger, "I was feeling sorry for him, I actually fooled myself into thinking this Katherine and Rose thing would change him, how could I have been so stupid," I berate myself.

"He doesn't know about the connection to either of you, I thought about confronting him, but he's already on edge," Stefan tells us.

"Why are you protecting him?" I hiss at Stefan.

"Because Elouise, you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change," Stefan confesses.

I shake my head looking at Elena's eyes full of tears, my eyes catching something else, "That man," I point to the man I had seen earlier had Trudie's, "he was outside of Trudie's."

Elena nods in recognition, "Get back inside, come on," Stefan encourages us, pushing Elena and me towards the door.

* * *

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458," Carol announces.

"That's me," Kelly declares no excitement found in her voice.

"Ah Kelly Donovan lovely," Carol comments as Kelly takes the ticket from Carol, "you and the plumber should have so much fun."

"Congratulations Mrs Donovan," Caroline says smiling as Kelly comes to claim her prize.

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, its fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean I will. I don't like you ok?" Kelly snaps at Caroline, "so tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar."

"Okay," Caroline says weakly, deeply hurt by her words.

* * *

I follow Elena back into the grill my eyes on the ground in front of me as I try to process everything I just learnt. My mind is so caught up I don't even notice running into Damon. "Whoa, easy there," Damon comments smirking as I step back, "if you wanted a ticket, I would have brought you one," Damon says winking at me.

"You make me sick," I hiss angry, "did you enjoy rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman's face?"

"What?" Damon questions genuinely confused.

"You know just when I thought that there was something redeemable in you, but you showed me I won't make that mistake ever again," I assure him unable to control my anger.

"Elouise," Stefan warns from behind me.

Damon looks from the two of us, "Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention when we were talking about my birthmother and Elena's you know the one that gave me up? Her name was Olivia and her twin was Isobel, why don't you go and reminisce about how you killed her," I growl at her marching past him hitting his shoulder as I went.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks me as I storm outside happy to be in the fresh air. To think only this morning I was looking forward to the day ahead what I fool I had been.

"No, I'm not alright, my birth mother's dead, Damon killed Elena's my aunt. I'm not even in the neighbourhood of alright," I admit, tears beginning to fall as Elena walks out.

"We'll get you home," she promises hugging me. My eyes widen in fear when I see the man from earlier, Stefan steps in front of us.

"I have a message for the two of you," he announces.

"What?" I question confused.

"Stop looking," he announces the message.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asks as confused as me.

"They don't want to know you, they don't want to talk to you," he informs us.

"Isobel?" Elena questions just as I say Olivia.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" he repeats.

"They're alive," I murmur in disbelief.

"Does that mean they're," Elena starts moving closer before Stefan stops her.

"He's under compulsion," he tells us.

"Do you understand," he repeats again.

"Yes," I whisper as Elena does the same.

"Good," the man says looking down the street, "then I'm done." He steps backwards into the road as large truck beeps it horn before running over to him. I scream in shock and horror, running it to the middle of the street. Everything around me is a mess as people yell, my eyes catch a phone I grab it stuffing it into my pocket before anyone can see. "Let's get out of here," Stefan tells me and Elena pulling us away.

* * *

"37649," Carol calls out the number of the next ticket. Jenna raises her hand, "That's me," she says excitedly.

"Congratulations," Carol says smiling as Jenna walks up taking her ticket.

"And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore," she declares pulling out a ticket, "37552." "Would you look at that? 37552 what are the chances me," Carol announces, searching for Damon, "where'd he go?"

"I'll call you later," Alaric tells Jenna as he begins to leave.

**Flashback**

_Alaric sits on the edge of the bed as Isobel paces in front of him. "I think its time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, its become an obsession," Alaric tells his wife. _

_"Well, this is important to me, Ric," Isobel informs him. _

_"Why? Why is it so important? Explain to me. I mean make me understand," Alaric begs her, "I mean what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home, I just want us to be normal people." _

_Isobel sighs heavily, "Maybe I don't want to, maybe I want more," she admits._

* * *

"Here we go home sweet home," Matt declares as him and Kelly arrive at home.

"Wait why are we back here, I wasn't ready to leave," Kelly slurs tiredly.

"Yeah you were mom," Matt tells her leading her inside to the sofa before taking a seat next to her.

"You're the best Matty," Kelly informs him smiling.

"I know," Matt mutters.

"I'm sorry, I was gone so long," she whispers.

"Why are you really home, mom?" Matt questions her.

"It's Pete, he's gone," she confesses, "and its all my fault. I did it. I always do."

"No you didn't mom, its not your fault," Matt assures her.

"You're all I have left, please don't leave me," Kelly pleads with her son.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises. Kelly touches Matt's face smiling, laying her head back on a pillow as Matt puts a blanket over her.

* * *

Damon makes his across the parlor making a drink as Alaric walks in quietly stake in hand. "Are you really this stupid?" Damon asks him, pouring his drink before turning to face Alaric who stands behind him. Damon sips his drink placing it down before rushing at Alaric throwing him across the room.

Alaric lands heavily on the floor but is soon back up again, "You going to put down the stake?" Damon questions him. Alaric remains stake in hand ready to attack, "Wow, that's courage," Damon comments.

"Where's Isobel, what have you done to my wife?" Alaric demands as Damon walks toward him.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened," Damon tells him.

"I saw you feeding on her," Alaric argues unable to accept the truth.

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying she was delicious," Damon says to him smirking as Alaric runs towards him. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric kneels over falling on the floor.

"Oh come on, what do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" Damon teases Alaric, "I turned her," he clarifies.

"Why?" Alaric rasps.

"She came to me, all pathetic looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special," Damon explains to Alaric.

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asks in disbelief.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah, but you knew that too didn't you? Hmm I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you," Damon comments. Alaric rushes at Damon again in anger, but Damon grabs the stake, stabbing him in the chest, Alaric yells in pain. "Ah this is a shame, we're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks," Damon declares pulling the stake out of Alaric as he wheezes. "Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die," Damon tells him tossing him on the floor. Alaric gasps for air, placing his hand on the wound. Damon throws the stake on the ground, grabbing his drink as he sits on the sofa watching Alaric take his last breath before he dies. Damon takes a drink from his glass looking at the dead body in front of him as Stefan walks in.

He spots Alaric rushing over to the body checking for a pulse, "What happened? What did you do?" Stefan questions Damon.

"Do what? He attacked me," Damon argues.

"Damon," Stefan says looking at his brother.

"All I did was tell the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore, its not my fault he couldn't handle it," Damon says simply.

"Like you've been handling Katherine and Rose?" Stefan retorts.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena and Elouise that means she's related to Katherine and Rose, maybe they sent her to me," Damon muses.

"Stop it, you don't have to keep looking," Stefan tells his brother desperately.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out, can't," he repeats pointing to Alaric, "I'll assume you'll take care of this." Damon gets up leaving as Stefan tiredly sits beside Alaric's body. Stefan sees Alaric's fingers twitch, he furrows his brows leaning over Alaric. Suddenly Alaric eyes open gasping as he comes back to life.

"What happened? What's going on?" he questions confused seeing Stefan.

"You were just, did Damon turn you?" Stefan asks just as confused.

"No I went for him and he stabbed me," Alaric recounts.

"No, no, no you must have vampire blood in your system, someone must have slipped it to you," Stefan declares.

Alaric looks down at his fingers flexing them, "No its something else," he mutters.

"Then how?" Stefan questions him. Alaric looks down at the ring on his hand, "Isobel," he explains.

**Flashback**

"_Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something," Alaric protests holding a small box in his hand as him and Isobel sit on the bed. _

_"Just open it," Isobel encourages him, grinning. _

_Alaric opens the box, laughing when he sees the ring, "Oh that's a giant piece of jewelry," he comments, taking out the ring to examine it. _

_"I know its ridiculous, just tell people it's a family heirloom, nobody questions that," Isobel tells him._

_ "Where'd you get this?" Alaric asks her. _

_"If I told you you'd laugh. But promise me you'll always wear it," Isobel pleads with him, "it'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night."_

_ "A ring to ward off the demons," Alaric jokes. _

_"Consider it a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy," Isobel tells him smiling. _

_"Well, you are definitely crazy," Alaric agrees slipping it on his finger._

_ "I'm selfish, I'm obsessed, I'm a horrible wife, but you love me anyway," Isobel comments. _

_"Yes I do," Alaric agrees._

* * *

"This ring protected me," Alaric explains to Stefan.

"That's impossible," Stefan claims.

"I know," Alaric agrees, looking down at it.

* * *

I lay down on my bed studying a picture of mum, dad, me and Caroline, it was taken before I knew they weren't my real parents. I sigh if my real mum was a vampire, was it any better than her being dead. I sigh taking the cell phone I took from the man and dialling the last number.

After a couple of rings someone picks up, "Was there a problem? Did you find them? What's going on?" the voice asks me.

I wonder who it is that answered, "Isobel? Olivia?" I question fearfully. The phone is hung up and I look down at it tearful.

* * *

Harper walks toward a house, knocking on the door, "Pearl, its Harper," he calls out.

Pearl and Anna walk to the front door, "I'm glad you found us. Ms Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine," Pearl comments talking to a older lady who comes up behind her.

"May he come in?" she questions her.

Miss Gibbons smiles, "Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine, please do, come in," she invites him.

"Annabelle, close the door, please," Pearl asks her daughter. Harper enters the house walking off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons as Anna looks into the woods nervously before shutting the door.

* * *

**So that was a crazy chapter to write and an especially hard one for Elouise, who goes from thinking her mother's dead to being a vampire...**

**Kyler1123**


	16. Chapter 16 There Goes the Neigbourhood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16 **

**There Goes the Neighbourhood**

"Hey Beth-Anne," Anna cheerfully greets one of the tomb vampires before pausing to see what they're doing, "What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels," she explains picking up the remote, "its called a remote control. The button changes the channel. Hold it like this," Anna instructs, helping the vampire, before disappearing into the kitchen.

There she finds Frederick feeding off the house owner Miss Gibbons, "Did you get enough sweetheart?" she asks kindly as he takes his fangs out.

"For now," Frederick responds coldly.

"Anna are you hungry, do you want a little?" she questions turning to Anna with a smile on her face.

Anna smiles at her, "No thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?" she suggests kindly.

"She's fine, aren't you Miss Gibbons?" Frederick compels her.

"Of course I am, I'm fine," Miss Gibbons assures Anna before leaving. Anna and Frederick look at each other both equally unhappy as the other.

* * *

"You know as much as I love nature, I'm not entirely sure I want to be near the woods so early," I tell Daniel joining him on a picnic table.

Daniel laughs, "Sorry we have cousins visiting," he explains, as he sees me about to ask why he shakes his head, "don't ask."

I nod even though I was still curious, "Okay well what are we doing?" I question.

"Talking, you've been so busy I wanted to check you were alright about your mother," Daniel admits giving me a concerned smile. I close my eyes trying not to think about my possible vampire mother or my possible dead mother both options weren't comforting.

"You know what I don't want to think about, I have a great family I don't know why I'm wasting my time trying to think about one I'll never have," I say to him, trying to put up a brave front in the hopes it might actually be true.

"Its okay to mourn her," Daniel says to me gently.

I take a deep breath, "I know," I reply looking into the sun.

* * *

"Hey, mom, mom," Matt calls as he knocks loudly on his mother's door, trying to awaken her, "mom."

"What? I'm trying to sleep," Kelly snaps irritated as she opens the door.

"I was just making sure you were alive," Matt tells her.

Kelly's face softens, "I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing," she explains to him.

Matt sighs, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring the party home, and I'm pretty sure the neighbours would appreciate to," he informs her coldly.

"It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy," Kelly snaps, upset about her son's behavior.

"Well, I talked to Roberta at the Grill and there's still a bartending position open if you want to," Matt pauses, looking at his mother, "get a job."

"I figured she'd still be pissed about last time I worked there," Kelly says in surprise.

Matt shrugs, "I think she's desperate," he guesses.

"I'll check it out," she tells him.

"Yeah?" Matt questions in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised," Kelly accuses him smiling.

"Well I mean, I didn't know how long you were planning on sticking around," Matt admits.

"Well, theres a back rent due," Kelly mutters.

"There's back everything due mom," Matt corrects her.

"Like I said I'll check it out," she assures him, as a knocking sound flies through the house, "who's that?" Kelly asks curiously.

"It's Caroline," Matt tells her as Kelly makes a face at the name, "easy," Matt cautions her, to which Kelly raises her eyebrows, "come in," Matt calls.

"Hi, Mrs Donovan," Caroline greets Kelly cheerfully as she walks in. Kelly gives her a look before leaving the room.

"Hey, ok. Well we're going to be late. So let's get going," Matt suggests seeing Caroline's down heartened face.

"Yeah," Caroline agrees slowly.

"Hey," Matt greets her again smiling.

Caroline smiles back, "Hey," she replies.

"How are you?" he questions concerned.

"Good," Caroline tells him.

* * *

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Everytime I try to talk to him he shuts me down," Stefan explains to Elena as they stand in halls of Mystic Falls High School.

"Do you think he's still trying to find them?" Elena asks curiously.

Stefan sighs, "I don't know," he admits honestly, "he waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out they didn't care less. I mean its got to hurt right?"

"And it couldn't of happened to a nicer guy," Elena snaps in annoyance thinking about her birth mother.

"You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Stefan questions her concerned.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestors Katherine and Rose, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah I haven't thought about it at all," Elena tells him her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Stefan apologizes.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it, no vampire brother or mother," Elena says to him tiredly.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan questions smiling.

"No vampires but you," Elena assures him grinning, "I just want to get back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought fun."

"Oh that's sounds good to me when do we start?" Stefan questions smiling, as they both laugh.

* * *

"We can watch a movie at my place," Matt suggests to Caroline as they walk through the halls.

"With your mum and a six pack?" Caroline questions.

Matt sighs, "You know you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice," Matt suggests nervously.

Caroline gives him a look, "Oh I'm sorry. Its hard for me to show kindness to people who hate me, I'm not that evolved," she tells him, annoyed at the suggestion. Matt hardly hears her words drawn by the site of Elena and Stefan as they kiss each other, Caroline follows his gaze hurt by what he was looking at.

"So, a movie tonight?" she suggests turning back to Matt.

"Whatever you want to do its good for me, but I'm late and I've got to go," he tells her, his attention refocusing.

"Ok," Caroline agrees quietly, leaning in for a kiss but Matt walks away before she can.

* * *

"The keypad if for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone," Pearl explains to Harper as she shows him Anna's mobile. Harper takes it in awe pressing a button as the phone goes off a text from Jeremy.

"I didn't break it, I swear," he says frightened as Anna rushes over taking it from him.

"I was just showing Harper what you taught me," Pearl explains to Anna, "what a marvellous device."

"Who was that?" Harper questions curious.

"Jeremy Gilbert," Anna replies.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asks her.

"Of course not," Pearl replies icily before Anna can say anything. Standing up she looks at her daughter, "What do you think?" she questions gesturing to her outfit.

"Very respectable," Anna tells her smiling.

"That's the goal, can't say I miss the corsets," Pearl comments, looking down at herself.

"Susie Sunshine gave me her keys and her ATM card," Anna explains grinning.

Pearl frowns at the foreign words, "What's that?" she questions confused.

Anna sighs, continually forgetting the things her mother didn't know, "I'll explain later," she assures her tiredly.

"Where are you going?" Fredrick calls to the two of them as they walk out of the room.

"We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can, I trust you'll keep an eye on things," Pearl says.

"So I'm the baby sitter now," Fredrick hisses in annoyance.

Pearl sends him a look, "Fredrick if this going to work we have to cooperate with other another," she explains to him as if he is a child.

"So your saying," Fredrick begins coldly, "I'll watch things Miss Pearl," Harper interrupts sensing the discontent.

Pearl sends him a thankful look, "Thank you Harper," she tells him sincerely.

* * *

"What are we talking about?" I question nervously as I walk up to where Caroline is talking animatedly to Elena and Stefan. I desperately needed to tell her that me and Elena were related but I couldn't work out the right way to do it, besides I was afraid she'd react badly. "A double date," Elena explains giving me a small smile.

I look between the three of them, "Won't that be awkward, I mean considering Matt," I start before Caroline glares at me, "Elouise stop talking."

"Sorry," I squeak, knowing I shouldn't have brought it up.

Elena eyes light up as if she's just had a great idea, "Why don't you come to Elouise?" she suggests.

I frown, "Yeah I'm not into being a fifth wheel besides me and Daniel will probably be doing something," I tell them, looking for an out. The last thing I wanted was to deal with all that awkwardness.

"Actually that's a great idea, just bring Daniel," Caroline tells me.

"How is it a great idea?" I question confused.

"Elouise it should be fun," Stefan adds giving me a smile.

"No," I deadpan it wasn't going to happen, before my eyes strayed to all of their faces, "fine," I cave at their looks. Although I figured convincing Daniel wasn't going to be as easy.

* * *

"Hello Damon," Anna and Pearl greet Damon as he walks into the Salvatore Boarding House where they stand waiting.

"Ever hear of knocking," Damon suggests annoyed at their rude intrusion.

"An invitation wasn't necessary, I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?" she inquires curiously.

"Yeah, how do you keep pit unwelcome vampires?" Anna questions ass well feigning the same curiosity as her mother.

"I kill them," Damon says simply, rushing towards Pearl as he attempts to strangle her. Pearl easily overpowers him grabbing his wrist and forcing him to the ground.

"Have a sit, Damon, I was hoping we could have a word," she tells him pleasantly.

"Sure," Damon agrees realizing he is outmatched.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gilbert house Jeremy is busy chatting on a vampire website in the hopes to find out more. "How do you become a vampire?" he questions the site waiting patiently for an answer. "Brad Pitt changed me," one person responds. "Go to Vegas ask for Wayne Newton," another replies. Jeremy rolls his eyes at the joke answers deciding on another question, "How do you kill a vampire?" "The blood of Paula Abdul," one of them says as a joke. "Serious answers only please," Jeremy requests. "Stake in the heart always works," one responds seriously. "You're a believer?" Jeremy types in surprise. "Aren't you?" the response comes back to him.

* * *

"We've been taking residence at a farmhouse just outside of town, it'll suffice for now," Pearl explains to Damon as they talk.

"All 25 vampires?" Damon questions in surprise at the thought of them all living together.

"Not at all. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating," Pearl informs Damon.

Damon looks from Pearl to Anna before asking the question that had been on his mind, "How'd they get out of the tomb?" he asks.

Anna shrugs, "I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus," she guesses.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl questions, turning the conversation back onto topic.

"And you're part of it," Anna adds.

"That's ridiculous," Damon exclaims, faking shock at the accusation.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, I'm up to speed," Anna tells him.

"And so am I," Pearl adds sternly, "and now since you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list names of all the council members and their families," she demands.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain," Anna puts in.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately," Pearl agrees.

Damon looks at both of them in confusion, "What exactly are you trying to achieve?" he questions them.

Pearl shrugs as if he should possibly know, "Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. Its time we rebuild," Pearl explains simply.

"What are you crazy?" Damon questions giving her a look, "it was 1864. Wake up woman, the world has moved on."

Pearl sighs, "As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most," she promises.

"I want nothing," he denies quickly, and firmly.

"Katherine," Pearl tells him.

Damon looks up at the name, "You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under ground for the century and a half," he reminds her harshly.

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon, I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her," she promises him.

Damon shakes his head, forcing away the thoughts of Katherine and her betrayal, "I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion," Damon hisses at her, tired of this conversation, standing up signify the end of it.

Pearl stands up as well forcing Damon back onto the couch, "I'm not asking for your help Damon. Finding Katherine was a mere gesture of kindness, the rest is non negotiable," Pearl informs Damon, putting her fingers into his eyes as she forces him off the couch onto the ground, "I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch," she says as she releases him.

* * *

"Ahh why are we doing this?" Daniel asks me as I wait outside his room. To be honest I didn't know, maybe it was because even the suggestion of possibly dropping out had been shut down immediately by Caroline. She actually believed because I was friends with Elena and Stefan I might be able to stop the awkwardness that was bound to come, but I wouldn't. Although it felt nice to worry about something normal.

"I'm trying to not be killed by Caroline in my sleep," I try as Daniel steps out. He takes a second to pause on my appearance; self-consciously I tug at my dress.

"Its weird when you do the whole dress like a girl thing," he comments, putting his hands into his pocket.

I glare at him, "Are you implying that normally I don't dress like a girl?" I question, in fake offence.

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Seriously Elouise," he says smiling.

I laugh lightly, "Fine its weird, Caroline," I explain, rolling my eyes.

"Is it just me or is she softening?" Daniel asks me jokingly.

"No its not just you but don't say anything it might ruin it," I tell him firmly, linking my arm through his.

He gives me an odd look at the gesture, "What technically we're on a date, I will demand chocolates," I tell him grinning.

"Elouise, you're an idiot," he informs me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I reply, "but I still want the chocolate."

* * *

"You got me flowers," Elena exclaims as she opens the door to see Stefan holding flowers.

"I figured it was a date," Stefan says shrugging, "I would have driven but you're the one with the car."

Elena smiles taking the flowers as she sniffs their scent, "You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one," she tells him.

"Oh I have one, I just never drive it," Stefan informs smiling.

"You know its not too late to cancel," Elena suggests softly.

"Why would we do that?" Stefan questions confused.

"I don't know, it just seems surreal, like maybe we weren't meant to get the normal part," she admits sadly.

"That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be serious," Stefan tells her firmly, holding her shoulders, "listen when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, its so I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal."

Elena sighs smiling at Stefan, "Fine, besides we can't leave Elouise alone," she reminds Stefan thinking about the girl.

Stefan laughs, "Yeah somehow I don't fancy a stake in my heart," he jokes, putting his arms around Elena.

* * *

"Miss Sommers," Pearl calls as Jenna stands outside of her brother's in law's old office.

"Yes hi Pearl," Jenna greets turning around to face her.

"Hi this is my daughter, Annabelle," Pearl introduces Anna.

Jenna's eyes light up in recognition, "Of course, Jeremy's friend," she says.

"Nice to see you, Miss Sommers," Anna replies politely smiling.

"Oh Jenna please. This property was in my brother and law's family for generations," she explains, "its one of the original structures of Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drug store thingies."

"An apothecary," Pearl corrects her.

"Yeah," Jenna confirms.

"You don't say," Pearl murmurs to herself thinking of the time when it was once her own shop.

"Sorry if it's a little bit musty," Jenna apologizes as Anna's eyes catch Jeremy in the distance, "no one has been here for months."

"I'll use my imagination," Pearl assures her, "Annabelle?" she questions as her daughter's eyes stay on Jeremy Gilbert.

"I'm coming mother," Anna says turning her eyes away as they walk inside.

* * *

"Whats with the glasses inside?" Kelly questions as Damon occupies the seat next to her.

"My eyes were a little sensitive today," Damon tells her.

"You're new around here," Kelly comments looking Damon over.

Damon smirks at the comment, "On the contrary I'm very old," he corrects her, "bourbon, neat," he tells the bartender.

"I haven't be gone that long. I'd remember someone who looked like you," Kelly argues.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Damon asks her, turning to face her.

Kelly shrugs, "Around about," she replies.

"I've been there," Damon tells her smiling.

Kelly smiles back, "I love to see a man drown his sorrows, its very sexy," she flirts, moving closer to Damon.

"Its more like nursing my words," he corrects her, "and you?"

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off," Kelly informs her, hardly seeming to care.

"Well that's not very nice," Damon comments.

"Yeah, last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend," Kelly explains.

"That's not very nice either," he replies, taking a sip of his drink.

"It happens," Kelly says shrugging.

"It does," Damon agrees as Jenna approaches.

"Kelly, Kelly Donovan?" she questions in surprise looking at her old friend.

"Jenna," Kelly exclaims pulling her into a hug.

"I heard you were back in town," she says turning to Damon, "she used to babysit me," Jenna explains.

Kelly laughs, "And then I used to party with her," she adds.

Jenna laughs at the memories, "This woman is crazy," she exclaims.

"Not as crazy as you," Kelly argues.

Jenna shakes her head sadly, "I'm not any more," she tells Kelly.

"Well, sit, drink," Kelly invites tapping the spot next to her.

"I shouldn't, I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?" Jenna questions her even though her resolve was shaking.

"Well take a night off its good for the soul," Kelly tells her.

"Great for the soul," Damon agrees.

Jenna sighs beside the two of them, "This is not going to end well," she comments.

Damon smirks, "Can't wait," he says raising his glass.

* * *

"I hate this house," Frederick announces as he paces in annoyance.

"Its better than the tomb," Beth-Anne reminds him, shivering at the thought of all they had suffered in there.

"I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked in here," Frederick growls angrily.

"Maybe you should quit complaining," Harper suggests from where he stands near the door.

Fredrick glares at him, walking over to stand in front of him, "You going to stop me?"

"Let it be Fredrick, you heard what Pearl said," Beth-Anne cautions her friend.

"I don't care what Pearl said," Fredrick hisses, "what you got boy?" Harper walks forward pushing Fredrick down on the couch, in a flash Fredrick gets up pinning Harper against the wall. "Try that again," he taunts.

"Back off, back off," Pearl warns as she arrives her hands clenching against Fredrick's neck, "we don't fight each other. Those are the rules."

Fredrick pushes her away angrily, "And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house," he shouts, "why can't we go out on the town?"

Pearl sighs, "Eventually, but for now we have to keep a low profile," she tells him.

"No one knows who I am," Fredrick argues.

"The Salvatore's do," Pearl reminds him.

"And I wish to hell that I could run into them. They are the reason we were caught in the first place," Fredrick hisses.

* * *

"So Matt how do you like working here?" Elena questions Matt as the six of us sit around the table.

"Its not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mum up for the job," Matt tells us. I frown at the words I didn't even realize Matt's mother was still around, I kind of figured she'd died or something. "How has that been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asks genuinely concerned.

Matt shrugs, "You know same old Kelly. She's trying sort of," Matt tells her.

"Kelly and my mom were best friends. That's how Matt and I first, we shared a crib together," Elena explains to us.

"You're kidding?" Stefan questions in surprise. I frowned, I didn't really know that, for the first time it struck me how little I actually knew about these people. I guess I was so busy trying not to be noticed by people I forgot to notice them.

"No we have known each other our whole lives," Elena tells him smiling. I watch Caroline from the corner of my eye as she sighs, I couldn't really blame her it was turning into the Elena and Matt show. Daniel hits my arm and I turn around with everyone else as our eyes spot Damon, Jenna and my mind Kelly Matt's mum who wasn't dead, drinking. I don't know why but I almost felt annoyed when I saw them and I couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Harper questions Beth-Anne and Fredrick as they make their way to the door.

"Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels," Fredrick tells him as if daring him to argue with him.

"We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear," Harper reminds him meekly.

"You're going to stop me?" Fredrick questions holding his arms open, "didn't think so," he says as Harper remains still.

* * *

"Anna?" Jeremy questions confused as he opens the door to reveal the vampire.

"Surprised," Anna replies grinning.

"I thought you and your mom were leaving town," Jeremy says to her.

"Change of plans, I thought you'd be psyched," she responds slightly hurt at his reception.

"No, no, no I am. Of course I am," Jeremy assures her quickly.

"Alright then, step aside," Anna tells him, stepping in the house.

* * *

"At least they're having fun," Caroline comments as we play pool. I follow her gaze to see the three adults getting drunk.

"They're drunk," I hiss in annoyance, although still unsure of why I'm annoyed.

"Why so upset?" Caroline questions innocently.

I glare at her, "I'm not upset, I'm just stating fact," I tell her, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"Right," Caroline replies sarcastically.

"Hey, remember when Elena's parent's busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt asks them, interrupting us.

Caroline bursts into laughter, "Oh my god yes," she exclaims.

"Here comes the stories that we have no idea about," Daniel says as I step back to stand next to him.

"Well its not just us Stefan as well," I remind him.

"Well we were wasted it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt," Elena reminisces.

"Her parent got seated at the next booth," Matt tells us.

"And Matt had to pretend I was choking so we could get away," Elena recounts, giggling at the memory.

"Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her," Matt adds.

"And so I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? Three stiches and a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this once," Elena tells us looking at Matt, "for a week." They both laugh at each other.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Caroline announces, "Elena," she says.

"I have to go to," I add, considering I had wanted to go for ages now.

* * *

"What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?" Jeremy questions Anna.

"She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store," Anna explains, "its always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me."

"Yeah?" Jeremy asks surprised.

Anna nods, "Enough of home schooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mum first, no doubt she'll have an opinion," Anna mutters.

Jeremy smiles, "Well, I wish you were there now," he admits, "I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls."

Anna immediately frowns at his idea, "Really, haven't you already exhausted that subject?" she asks innocently.

"No I want to go deeper you know. I want to understand why people were labelled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing as vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were," Jeremy muses his eyes on Anna's face.

"What do you mean?" Anna asks curiously.

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Umm misunderstood," he tells her.

Anna's eyes widen in shock, "You're kidding right?" she questions him.

"Don't you think it could be possible? You gave me all that info," he reminds her.

Anna sighs realizing she couldn't let this go on any longer, "Jeremy I made it up ok," she lies, "you were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression."

* * *

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Matt questions Stefan as the three guys stand around the pool table.

"Triple dating," he admits.

"I don't think anyone's good at this," Daniel comments, thinking of the night so far.

"Yeah its just I usually keep to myself, I don't always fit in," he tells them.

"That's because you're that guy," Matt says to him.

"What guy?" Stefan questions confused.

"The guy who seems like he has everything," Daniel explains to him.

"So the people that don't, kind of run the other way," Matt adds.

"Is that what I seem like?" he asks the two of them in surprise.

"Pretty much," Matt confirms.

"Yeah," Daniel agrees.

"Hmm, what a dick," Stefan comments causing them all to smile.

* * *

I turn the tap on startled to see Caroline all of a sudden in the middle of me and Elena. "What are you two doing?" she questions.

"Washing my hands," I answer confused, was it not obvious.

Caroline glares at me, "Well the point of this is to show how much you care about Stefan," she reminds Elena before turning back to me, "and you're me to be diverting conversation when certain people decide to hopscotch down memory lane," Caroline hisses.

"That's the worst job for me, I'm a horrible conversation diverter," I complain.

"Try harder," she hisses at me, "and try less," she snaps at Elena before storming out.

"I'll go," Elena tells me before disappearing to follow her. I wasn't even sure why Caroline was annoyed, she knew I wasn't good at talking in big groups.

I sigh drying my hands as I walk out, "Rose," someone says grabbing my hands.

"Um I think you have the wrong person," I murmur attempting to remove my hands.

"Elouise," Elena calls to me as she stands next to Caroline.

"My mistake," he tells me releasing my hands. I rub them wondering what just happened before I realize, Rose as in my doppelganger. Cautiously I pull out my phone texting Stefan writing that guy over there just called me Rose. Stefan glances over as he sees my text he steps towards them but they're already gone.

"Are you okay?" Daniel questions me concerned.

"Fine great," I tell him, giving out the best smile I could muster.

* * *

"So you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?" Stefan questions me as we stand with Elena outside having managed to get away from the others.

"No, Stefan he grabbed my hands like we were familiar, I've never been that familiar with someone," I tell him, glancing around nervously.

Elena puts a hand on my shoulder in comfort, "Right lets call it night, send everyone home," Stefan suggest as Elena nods.

I shake my head, "No way, you guys wanted a normal night that meant not dealing with this so let's not deal," I argue.

"You're sure?" Elena asks me.

"Completely, look here they come," I say nodding my head over.

* * *

"This is a thousand times better than watching Damon visit cougar town," I tell them happily as we step into the Boarding house, "oh my gosh no offence, I'm super sorry," I say to Matt as he realized I was talking about his mum.

Matt shakes his head, "Its fine, just don't remind me," he tells me.

"Man I've always wanted to see what this place looks like," Daniel comments changing the subject to my relief.

"Yeah I guess it's a bit much," Stefan agrees.

"Yeah my entire house could fit in here like twice," Matt says, looking around. I followed their gazes I wondered when this place had become so familiar to me, I never would have imagined it would.

"Feel like I've been here before its weird," Caroline murmurs.

"Movie, we should watch a movie," I exclaim feeling instant guilt at Caroline's words. There was just too much stuff I wasn't telling her and Daniel, although with Daniel I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Whoa these are great," Matt comments walking over to the miniature car collection.

"This is uh a little hobby of mine," Stefan admits to us.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was five," Matt says proudly causing me to smile.

"You like cars?" Stefan questions surprised.

"Its an understatement," Matt tells him.

Stefan smiles in knowledge, "Come with me," he says.

* * *

"So the thing about cherries, you have," Damon begins but Kelly places a single finger on Damon's mouth, placing a cherry in her own, "oh my goodness," Damon breathes leaning forward to remove the cherry with his own mouth.

"That's amazing you were fast," he tells her.

"That would be my queue," Jenna comments grabbing her stuff.

"You're giving up already?" Kelly questions even though her eyes remained on Damon.

"Oh yeah, see you guys," she says as she walks away from them.

* * *

"Prepare yourself, my friend," Stefan says before pulling the tarp off an old looking red car.

Matt circles around it in shock, "Wait, how you have this?" he asks shocked.

"Got passed down through the family," Stefan says or probably more accurately lied, another one of his collectibles over his years of being a vampire I guessed. Matt opens the door looking on the inside,

"Why don't you drive it?" Daniel questions from beside me in confusion.

"Well it doesn't run," Stefan explains.

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asks, her tone implying she really had no idea.

"Be more of a girl right now?" Matt says sarcastically causing Caroline to laugh.

"Hey want to come take a look at this for me?" Stefan asks him, standing near the engine.

"Elena remember the old Cameo your dad used to drive?" Matt questions her.

"Of course," Elena says in memory.

"I built and rebuilt that engine like 20 times," he recounts.

"Wow," Stefan comments.

"I don't like sports cars they're two hard to make out in," Caroline suddenly says.

"It wasn't that bad," Matt argues looking at Elena. My eyes widen as he says it, unbelieving he just went there, Caroline walks out of the garage upset and this time Elena and I both follow her.

* * *

As Jenna walks out of the Grill, she stumbles as the heel on her foot breaks. "Need some help?" a voice calls out as Fredrick steps out of the darkness.

"Damn it, stupid shoe," Jenna curses in annoyance.

"Pick up your other foot," Fredrick tells her grabbing the shoe and breaking the heel he hands it over to Jenna.

"Thanks I think," Jenna murmurs taking it.

"Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?" Fredrick questions curiously.

"The one and only, you know him?" Jenna asks.

"We go way back," Fredrick tells her, "he still live out by Miller Lane?"

"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi," Jenna says to him.

Fredrick shakes his head, "I prefer to stay here and talk to you," he tells her.

"Oh nice, very smooth with the shoe and the flirt," Jenna comments in realization, "but I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things."

Fredrick leans closer to her face looking in her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you'd like it," he attempts to compel her.

Jenna bursts into laughter at his words, "Sorry that was a seriously lame pick up line," she tells him.

"That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?" Fredrick questions recognizing the effects of vervain.

"I don't know," she tells him shrugging, confused at the switch in conversation, "it was a gift and that is a cab so," she mutters walking past Fredrick and leaving. Beth-Anne comes out of the shadows to stand next to Fredrick as they watch her leave.

"Vervain, making it hard to find something to eat in this town," Fredrick hisses in annoyance.

* * *

"Caroline," Elena says gently as we arrive at where she stands.

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells us.

"You're being ridiculous," Elena replies.

"And insecure and stupid," Caroline adds, "but that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always going to be in love with you and I'm always going to be the back up." I felt truly bad for her Caroline wasn't openly insecure a lot but I kind of always thought she wasn't this bad. Maybe it was something I hadn't noticed about myself, even though shy, I was comfortable with who I am.

"You're not the back up," Elena exclaims.

"Yes, I'm Matts Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up," she complains turning to me, "I'm even your Elena back up." My eyes widen at the assumption I knew she wasn't happy about the amount of time we were spending together but still.

"Me and Elena are cousins," I say before I can stop myself.

"What?" Caroline exclaims in shock.

"We found our mothers, mine's dead, its nothing big and me and Elena's mothers were twins," I explain wishing I hadn't brought it up.

Caroline eyes soften just a little bit before bringing me into a hug, "I'm sorry," she says sincerely.

I shrug, "Its fine I like my family now and despite some of your more selfish ways you'd always be my first choice for sister," I tell her truthfully, although I would have never admitted it any other circumstances.

"Piece of cake," Matt calls as him, Stefan, and Daniel show up in the car.

"You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?" Stefan suggests.

"Really?" Matt asks surprised.

"Yeah," Stefan tells him. Caroline steps into the car as they drive home.

"Never allow me to talk you into this again," I order Daniel, this whole night had been a disaster.

"You don't have to ask twice," Daniel agrees.

* * *

"Alright, roast beef, turkey, what do you want?" Jeremy questions as him and Anna are in the kitchen.

"Lets do the works, pile it high," Anna tells him smiling.

"Ok, I like your style, can you grab the bread for me?" he asks her.

"Okay," Anna says as she turns away Jeremy pulls out the knife cutting his palm with it.

"What are you doing?" Anna questions concerned at the blood.

"Its just a cut," Jeremy shrugs, "can you pass me that towel?"

Anna stares at him uncomfortable, "I can't," she mutters.

"You got a problem with blood, Anna?" Jeremy asks her, staring at her face, he shows her his bloody hand moving forward, "its just blood Anna."

Anna grabs him by the neck pushing him against the fridge, "What are you doing?" she hisses as her face begins to change.

"I knew it," Jeremy says in triumph, "go for it," he tells her passing her his hand. Anna takes it unable to resist the blood she begins to drink, stopping suddenly as Jenna walks through the door. "Jenna, hey what's up," Jeremy says walking over to her.

"Regret make sure you lock up," Jenna tells him before going upstairs. Jeremy goes back to the kitchen to find Anna gone, looking down at his hand he smiles.

* * *

"Did I just pass the driveway?" Matt asks as him and Caroline drive.

"No, I think its just up there," Caroline tells him looking ahead.

"This is an amazing car. Did I pass?" he questions her at Caroline's confused look he continues, "the whole idea was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena."

"I don't know, you were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night," Caroline reminds him sadly.

"Caroline that stuff came before, its not just going to go away," he tells her.

"I know that okay, I know," Caroline replies in annoyance.

"No you don't, because you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person. Look its my fault. I made it pretty clear early on that Elena still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories," Matt explains, "tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what that means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really good at expressing myself."

"No, no I think you're doing just fine," Caroline assures him, leaning over to kiss her as her body hits against something.

"Sports cars," she complains.

"Yeah," Matt agrees as they kiss again.

* * *

I link my arm through Daniel's as we walk through the door shocked to see Damon with Kelly, who looked really ashamed. "I got to," Matt murmurs.

"Its fine just go," Caroline tells him.

"I'll take her home," Elena says to him.

"Thanks, man," Matt says to Stefan handing him the keys to the car. I glare over at Damon, anger boiling, I was so tired about not knowing how to feel about Damon. He just stares back at all of us, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Unbelievable," I hiss, storming out the door with Daniel in tow.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Pearl questions Anna as she walks in.

"I needed some air," Anna replies.

"For three hours? Tell me where have you been?" Pearl repeats her voice stern.

"Out, I was out," Anna snaps at her mother.

"Annabelle don't do this, I can't fight you too," Pearl pleads.

"I'm sorry," Anna murmurs hugging her mother.

* * *

"Sorry I'm bailing," Elena apologizes as Stefan walks her to the car.

"Just wish you would let me drive you home," he admits.

"Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby sitters. We're normal tonight," she reminds him smiling.

"I know I just worry about you," Stefan tells her.

"Stefan I won't live every moment afraid someone is going to come after me. I won't, its not living," Elena says to him.

"Okay call me when you get home safe," he murmurs taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

He opens the door for her as she gets in, "Bye Stefan," Caroline calls from the passenger seat.

"Goodbye," Stefan responds, watching as they drive off.

* * *

"Tonight was horrible, just plain bad," I comment as we sit on Daniel's porch.

"It could have been worse," Daniel replies.

"How?" I question, "and the end its like Damon ruins everything," I hiss.

"Yeah he kind of does, ah Elouise I want to tell you something its important so just listen," he says seriously to me.

I turn to him in surprise although my mind was still on Damon, my eyes widen as I think of something, "It wasn't jealously right, I'm not jealous, I don't like Damon, he's a monster, but what if I do," I muse, I shake my head at the very thought it was to horrifying, "sorry something important tell me."

Daniel shakes his head as well, "You know what its not important, not right now," he tells me standing up, "anyway I should probably head in."

"Right yeah sure," I murmur in confusion, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course," he replies walking inside leaving me to wonder what exactly just happened.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that," Damon complains as Stefan walks in.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan questions.

"Save the lecture, look," Damon starts but is interrupted as Fredrick jumps through the window, landing on Stefan as he slams a piece of glass into his body. Damon grabs him, forcing him off Stefan as they begin to fight. Beth-Anne walks through forcing Stefan to the ground, Stefan reaches his arm out snapping the leg of the wooden chair as he buries it into her heart. Damon throws Fredrick across the room. He stands up looking at the two brothers and then Beth-Anne before disappearing. "Damn it," Damon curses.

"I remember them from 1864, they were in the tomb," Stefan says.

"Yeah, about that," Damon mutters looking at his brother.

* * *

"Matt, Matt," Kelly calls as they arrive home.

"I don't want to hear it mom," Matt tells her upset.

"Matty, please," Kelly begs.

"Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me," Matt snaps at her.

"I know Matt," she says sadly. He gives her a look before walking away.

* * *

"How was your night?" Elena asks Jeremy as she brushes her teeth.

"Ah same old same old you?" Jeremy questions.

"Yep," Elena agrees.

* * *

"So I want to talk about before what you said about your mom," Caroline says coming to sit opposite me as I spoon out ice cream from my tub.

"Oh right yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn't know how," I mutter frowning at the thought of her.

"Its okay," Caroline assures me kindly. I just assumed she'd be mad.

I shrug, "Her name was Olivia Flemming, she was ah cheerleader if you can believe it. She lived not far from here, and then she went missing and nobody really knows what happened," I tell her slowly, I didn't like saying it made it all too real.

"I'm sorry Elouise," Caroline says sincerely.

"Part of me hates her for giving me up but then again I don't because I love this family, I wouldn't trade it for the world, so part of me loves her for it too," I admit.

* * *

Pearl takes a bottle of blood from the fridge as Fredrick arrives, "Where is Beth-Anne?" she asks him.

"She won't be coming back," Fredrick informs her.

"What happened? Where is she?" Pearl questions concerned.

"Well you were right," Fredrick says looking over at Anna, "we shouldn't have left."

"No," Pearl agrees, "hungry?" she asks as she pours blood into a glass. Fredrick continues to stare at Anna as Pearl walks over with the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass out as she stabs Fredrick in the stomach. Gently she places the glass on the table, removing the wooden spoon as Fredrick grimaces in pain. "Next time you'll listen to me," Pearl advises taking a seat, as Anna smiles.

* * *

"I'm home teeth brushed and ready for bed, safe and sound," Elena assures Stefan as they talk over the phone.

"Good, I'm glad," Stefan says truthfully.

"Is everything alright, you sound serious," Elena comments worried.

"No, no, no, not tonight you still have a few more minutes of normal, I'll tell you about it tomorrow," he tells her.

"I really had a nice time on our date," Elena says to him.

"Such a liar," Stefan replies.

"No I'm serious in a way it was exactly as it was supposed to be," she admits.

"I had a really nice time too," he tells her.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for taking so long for updating, this chapter just wouldn't work, it has annoyed me to infinity and I've reached a point where it just has to come home, but I'm not happy still...thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter...I'm really sorry next chapter will not take so long I promise :)**


	17. Note

**Hey my wonderful readers :) Can you please take the poll on my page before I start writing the next chapter...thank you.**


End file.
